A Camping Trip Of A Life Time
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: "Max how do you feel about camping?" He asked. My mouth drops open, "Huh?" I asked confused. Is anyone else confused because how is that have anything to do with the outcome of... Some are human, some aren't. And Fax! Full summary inside. Please give it a chance. Review too!
1. Prologue

_"Max how do you feel about camping?" he asked._

_My mouth snapped open "Huh"_

_Any one else confused because how has that have anything to do with right now? ..._

Max and co go on a camping trip. Romance, fun, love, friendship, all of that is in here ... oh and a ending that no one saw coming. Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue:

I'm just an ordinary teen girl. Nothing really special.

I hate my high school just like most teens do. I have my off days and my good days. I eat pounds of delicious chocolate's when I'm upset. I bleed when I cut myself. And I'm lazy on all the rainy days, staying snuggled in my most comfy pajamas as I watch each unique tiny drop hit the earthy ground below (my favorite thing to do).

However, in other people's eyes there is one thing that might make me a little bit different then most people.

I have wings.

Yes, I Maximum ride (believe it or not I named myself) have huge wings that are attached to my upper back. My wings are a pure snowy white, sprinkled with dark gray dots which ran along the bottom side of my wings.

These wings are not a normal thing to have.

I was actually born with my wings.

My father Jeb is a sick and twisted guy. His whole life was about science and his experiments.

I was one of them.

Him and my mom were both still in college when the two "found each other." The two had hit it off really well. He had gone to college for science, and my mom to become a vet (pretty weird, right?). It was a match mad in heaven.

Six month into the relationship Jeb went all evil scientist on my mom; he'd hide that crazy side from my mom for most of the relationship until they were engaged. My mom still loved him though through all his flaws.

One night, Jeb got one of his 'brilliant' ideas for his next big experiment (one that could change the world), and it had involved my mom. Jeb explained to her how he wanted to create a human avian-hybrid or what most might call these days a mutant. He wanted her to become pregnant and then he would inject her with a shot that would be filled with some kind of liquid to create a child with wings (there was more science mojo involved, but you get the point).

First, my mom said no. Went as far as calling him crazy.

She would never do that to a child, especially her child.

She ended up doing it.

A month later found my mom pregnant with me. I guess love can do some crazy things to you. Infect you rights and wrongs.

A few months into the pregnancy, Jeb gave her the shot filled with the unique liquid.

Oh, and Jeb did end up popping the big question to my mother, declaring it was the right thing to do.

Riiiight... and because the two were in "love,"

Bullshit.

Anyways, before I was born they had a tiny wedding, with family and close friends.

When I was born it was successful.

Jeb got what he wanted. I was born into this world 98% human and 2% bird, wings and all.

It didn't stop there. No. Jeb was beyond excited, and did some shitty experiments on me.

I was only four years old when my mom left Jeb and ran for her life and mine.

Now twelve years later you have a sixteen year old girl who hates her high school, has not one single friend... and has a delightful seat in the principal's office that has her named branded all over it.

Lovely how life can turn out, right?

* * *

"Max back already?" a sweet voice ask.

I coasted a weary look up at Miss. Wendy who was behind her old oak desk, her thick square black glasses sliding down her thin and crocked nose. She ran a pale hand through her bouncing red curls, as her lips curved up into a small, teasing smile. Pure amusement danced in the depths of her dark brown eyes.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' and slouching lower in my chair, folding my arms across my chest. "I have nothing better to do," I added.

She laughed like a tinkering bell, "I bet,"

I threw her sickly sweet smile. Why yes.

This is nothing new to me. A visit in the principal's office - all least once a day, was something that was just a part of my day. It was like second nature to me.

I swept my eyes around the office. The office was overheated and cramp. Miss. Wendy's desk is the only desk in the office - I'm pretty sure the office can only fit one desk anyways. A cluster of none matched chairs for the students to sit on lined the pale walls. A round coffee table had stacks of magazines for our amusement, piled on the surface. It was your typical principal office.

I taped one slim finger on my jean clad leg, a bit anxious with each tap. I kept to the beat that the ticking of the round glass clock provided.

For the millionth time I glanced over at the door to my side that was still closed firmly. What was taking so long?

"So, when is he going to be ready?" I asked her while moving my back. My wings felt so freaking stiff. All I really wanted to do was go for a fly, like really, really bad.

When I don't stretch them out for long periods of time they feel like a stiff stick. I just needed to be in the open air. Soon, very soon.

"In a moment Max. You have to have some patience." She said, eyes glued to the shuffling of her papers.

I smirked. "Trying to clean up a bit?" I asked her.

"Yes, trying being the key word." She answered annoyed with her eyes still focused on the different colored sheets, that just refuses to stay in one neat pile for her. "What did you do anyways?" she asked me then.

My eyes clouded with hot anger as I recalled what had happened earlier. I hate her.

"Nothing." I mumbled tightly and was glade when she had let it go, easily.

I didn't do anything.

It was Lissa.

Lissa was the stuck up cheerleader who couldn't think for herself. Flocking her all the time were her two blond friends, who did the thinking.

What was funny was the only reason why Lissa hated my guts was because of a accident that happened in the second grade. Hold a grudge much? During show and tell Lissa wanted to show her new pretty dress. It was write, with tan trimming... snack time we had juice boxes. If I wasn't the one to spill the apple juice on her some other child would have.

Nevertheless, it was me.

Since then we never clicked.

And I was sure she was out to make my life hell.

Did I ever mention how much I hated her?

Yeah, well I do.

Annnnnd... I punched her.

That would be why I was cozening it up in the office.

Would I do it again?

You bet.

"Max he'll see you now."

I nodded my head and heaved myself up from the chair.

Well, better get this over with.

I slowly opened up the door entering the room.

Principle Waters sat peacefully at his desk, hands tepee on top.

Truthfully, I've always had a lot of respect for him. I would never tell him that, however, I do.

He kind of reminds me of Dumbledore from Harry Potter. What? I love those books.

My Favorite? I was a hardcore Snape fan.

Anyways, Mr. Waters had a full head of dark curly brown hair with the usual random gray strays. A dusty gray suit covered his broad shoulders and a black skinny tie dangled down his strong chest. The thing that gave me the willies were his eyes. They were a clear blue that just always have a way of knowing way to much about you - Dumbledore. They even had the same twinkle!

Mr. Water's eyes still held enough amusement that gives you this tiny hint, that he used to be a rock hard rebel back in his days.

"Max, please have a seat," He told me and wavering his hand to the empty seat across from his desk.

I jumped on the seat while placing my black book bag next to one of the chair legs, and throwing my Converse clad feet on his desk, crossing them at the ankle where the star imprint is, "wassup?" I asked.

A annoyed huff had me separating my old ratty black Converse... only to see the Mr. Waters annoyed face between my two feet.

"Max, feet on the ground." He told me firmly.

I rolled my eyes, but I did what I was told and placed them both on the tile floor again.

"Thank you." he said adjusting his tie. He looked like he wanted to rip the damn thing off. Oh yeah, a total rebel.

"Max, we take violence here very seriously." He begun.

"I know that. However, this wasn't my fault." I told him quickly.

Hell, I was not taking the blame for this.

"So did you not punch Lissa?" he asked me, raising a challenged eyebrow.

"Well... I, umm... okay, I might have. Mr. Waters It's not like I went up to her on my own free will and punched her for kicks and giggles." I said. "I had a legit reason!"

He nodded, "I know what she did, but you could've just told someone. Punching her wasn't the answer." He said fingering through the papers on his desk now.

I ran my fingertips through my long blond/brown hair. "Okay, so I mucked up. Detention or expelled this time?" I asked him. I was over with this. I just needed to leave!

I needed to fly!

Principal Waters smiled at me and I loathed that smile.

Hell, it freaked me out.

"Umm... can you not do that. It's kind of scary," I told him truthfully.

If possible his smile grew even bigger, taking up most of his aged face and then he asked in a sunny bright voice. "Max, how do you feel about camping?"

My mouth snapped open. "Huh?"

What the hell? Is anyone else lost here because how the hell has that have anything to do with right now?

"Camping... that well be your punishment." He explained.

Whoa, surly he isn't saying camping is going to be my punishment, right?

What kind of punishment is that?

"But, wait, how, what, huh?" Wow. Huge mental slap to the forehead for that one, Ride.

He handed me a few sheets of papers and said. "I set up this program a few years ago, where a group of kids in the same situation as you go on a camping trip, and have to depend on each other for the whole week to survive."

I stared at him hard for a minute, then... "THAT'S CRAZY!" I yelled.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Crazy or not, it's all set and you're going,"

"That." He pointed to the sheets that were now clutched in my hand, "Well explain everything. You well be leaving this Monday morning, and be back Sunday night. You also have a list of what you have to bring with you, and any other information you well need to know."

"Whoa. Just lets... lets stop, for one second." I stood up. "What about school and my mom?" I asked him, "And I mean dude this is just seriously crazy. Camping and I, is a really bad idea."

"I already called your mom and she thinks it's a wonderful idea-"

"Ugh..." I mumbled.

He ignored me and prowled right on "-and for school. You would have been kicked out for a week or so anyways, so you would have had to catch up no matter what."

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?" I asked hopefully batting my big brown eyes at him. I'd gravel if I have to...

"No." He said simply.

"Fine." I snapped picking my black book bag off the ground, and sliding it over my back. I then asked. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may." He said.

"Thanks." I grumbled, heading quickly to the door. I really need that fly, fly off all this anger or that desk of his will be out the window in a matter of seconds. I could do it too. My strength was one of the only perks of this bird business. My fingers glazed the gold door knob when he called my name. I inclined my head and asked "Yeah?"

"I think this well be a big eye opener for you." He said softly.

"Maybe." I replied, before leaving the office.

We'll just have to see if that's true, won't we?

* * *

**Fixed - 4/09/12:**

**Alright... I didn't really have any intentions on going back and fixing this, but I've been getting some review lately, and some tell me how horrid my grammar is... and I know that. I go back sometimes and wince at my own mistakes.**

**The thing is this was my very first story... it was my first baby. So, yeah, I made mistakes. It's normal. I've gotten a lot better since this story. I improved and learned.**

**I know what the two yours are, "you're" - you are, "your" - (your mom, your notebook, your cat.) ownership.**

**The three... there... their... they're. "They're" - they are, "Their," (their love, their hair). ownership. "There." - people, place or thing.**

**I know what "whole" and "hole" are. "Whole" - a whole of something... you ate the WHOLE cookie. "Hole" - a dark pit... I fell into a HOLE.**

**I know "which" and "witch." also.**

**"Where and "Were"**

**I know all of that.**

**Am I perfect? Nope. I still might have some mistakes after fixing this chapter... Maybe no where as much as I did, but a tiny bit.**

**I'm human. And English is hard as hell to learn, no one is perfect at it. So, I'm bound to make mistakes.**

**Just enjoy alright?**

**Thank you.**


	2. The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round

Chapter one

**_The Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round:_**

"Mom!" I called out loud while kicking the door shut behind me with one of my sneakers. I dropped my book bag in the corner of the hallway, next to a mountain of shoes. "Where the hell are you my little, backstabbing, sneaky witch!" I yelled.

"In your room." A muffled voice drifted down the dark, dank hall. I grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen, before following the simple path to my bedroom. I could see my bedroom door ajar at the very end of the hall. The light spilling out of the tiny slit. When I got to my room, I opened it up quietly.

My mom was on both knees with her head ducked under my bed. I took a tiny sip of my drink, and then recapped it. I then asked. "What are you dooooing?"

My mom jumped in alarm, slamming her head on the underside of my bed. "FUCK!" She yelled in pain. Her head popped out and her hand flew to her head.

I winced. "Shesh mom... what a colorful language you got there. Who knew."

I placed my bottle on my wood dresser that was stacked with frames of all shapes and colors and then asked, "Are you okay?"

She turned her head and glared at me. "Yeah, just fine." She answered while running her fingertips along the spot where she hit her head. Her face winced in pain.

"So, _what_ are you doing?" I asked again, casually darting my eyes around my messy bedroom.

My mom still on her knees pushed a blue carrying bag towards me. I looked down at it in disgust, like it was a spider. I was this close to kicking it or stomping on it.

"I was looking for this." She said pointing at it.

"Riiiight... about that... please, _please_ enlighten me. Why the hell did you tell Mr. Waters I'm going on this camping trip?" I asked her. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall, trying to seem like my insides weren't coiled up. When I was nervous I was always moving... or flying. Mostly flying. The flew home wasn't enough.

She raised an eyebrow. "Because you're going." She says slowly.

"But-"

"No buts." She interrupting in her 'mom' tone.

"Max this is so gross." She said then with a slice of half eating pizza that looked weeks old dangling from her fingertips. "I found this under your bed. What's it doing there? It belongs in the trashcan not your bed."

I snickered. "Huh, so that's where that went..."

The time when I was doing homework on my bed and my pizza mysteriously disappears flashed in my head. I shrugged. "Sorry."

She grimaced and stood back up, grabbing the bag off my gray carpet. She threw it on my bed; it bounce lightly. My window is open. It would have been nice if it bounced not lightly and flew out of my window. Nice thought, yeah?

She shook her head as she threw the rotten pizza in my garbage can next.

"Anyways, I'm getting sick of all these phone calls from the school because you can't stay out of trouble. So you're going. End. Of. Story."

"Mom I don't even know how this is going to help at all. A camping trip? Seriously?"

She ignored me and held her palm face up wiggling her fingers. "The sheets?" She asked.

"What sheets?" I asked innocently. "They're on my bed."

"Max." She said sternly.

I grumbled under my breath as I reached in the back pocket of my skinny jeans. I handed her the crumbled sheets that looked like a pancake.

"Thank you. Now help me pack." She told me.

The days went by in one big blur. Funny. When you want your days to speed up, it crawls by like a snail. When you want your days to go slow, you blink and before you know it, your days are over. It sucks.

I ended up doing all of three things during the week leading up to the camping trip... A) begging my mom on both knees for her to change her mind (that didn't work out to well or at all), B) packing my stupid bags for this trip that I don't want to go on, or, C) flying.

I do lots of flying a day.

I'm pretty sure if I could I would just live up in the sky. I love everything about it; the wide open sky that goes on forever with the light breeze that dishevels my hair. The pure emotions that pump through my blood also. I loved it all, and I could never get enough. When I'm on the ground I don't feel like the real Max, kind of like I'm hiding my true self from the world. I hate it.

However, it's not like I can go around with my wings out in the open. The fact is, people are afraid of things they just don't understand.

People wouldn't understand.

They would laugh.

Point.

Judge.

_Experiment._

_Cage me. _

No. It was better to keep hidden.

Whenever I needed to get away the first thing I do is go out for a fly. It's a lot like my drug. Just healthier.

* * *

Monday morning, I slumped into my kitchen chair, nearly dead. I wanted to go back to bed and forgot all about this camping trip. Hell, I wished I could just go to school.

Yes, today was the day that I had been dreading, for the past couple of days.

I glanced over at the stove; the green numbers were blinking six thirty. The bus should be here soon... carry me off to go - shivers - _camping._

"Morning." My mom said brightly and breezing into the kitchen in her periwinkle robes. Her hair was piled up on top of her head held by a small clip and she had a big ass smile on her face.

I looked up at her like she had two heads, before slamming my forehead back onto the table top. "Too early." I mumbled, "Can't keep eyes open." I said around a yawn. I added. "No camping, please..."

She snickered. "Really Max?"

I nodded my head, my forehead rubbing against the sticky surface of the table.

"Well, you're going. However, I went to the store yesterday and bought you some more Mountain Dew for this morning.," she said with a sunny smile in her voice.

I jerked my head up quickly. My hair flying everywhere."Why didn't you say so! Gimme." I pounced.

She laughed and handed me the green bottles. Two of 'em.

I took a big gulp of one. "Mmmm-mmm." I said licking my lips. "Thanks."

"No problem. Put the other one in your bag for the ride."

She took a seat across from me clutching her coffee mug with both hands. "Do you have everything?" She asked.

"Yes. Everything is packed and waiting by the door." I told her, playing with my light green bottle cap.

"Good." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

After a long period of silence, I asked with a worry voice. "Mom what about my wings? What if someone finds out about them?"

My mom clanked her tongue. _Click, click._

She had a habit of doing that whenever I brought up my wings.

With my mom, because my wings were out of sight, meant out of mind.

It sucks when your own mother won't even try to understand you.

Don't get me wrong. My mother and I got along. I was her buddy and she was mine. It's just my mother has the case of regret. She was the reason I had my wings, why I can't be a normal girl and she blames herself for it. The topic of my wings was always off limits.

"You're be fine. Just be careful."

"Ok-" I was cut off by a loud beep,"Oh poo." I muttered.

My mom jumped off her chair. "Come on. The bus is here."

I puffed out my cheeks and followed her to the door. Here it goes.

She picked up the bags that were placed next to the door and she handed them to me; both of them. I slung one over my shoulder and carried the other one.

My mom gathered me into a tight hug, embracing me. I wrapped my arms around her also. When she let me go, she kissed me on the forehead. "Okay, you better get going. Oh and please behave." She told me.

I nodded and slipped my sneakers on my feet and opened the door.

The yellow school bus was parked out in front. A bus. I'll have to endure a three hour trip on a yellow freaking school bus. What did I expect? Maybe something a bit more comfy then a school bus that's for sure.

I glanced behind me. My mom was still by the door waving me off. I glared at her, hopefully she can read every emotion I was feeling right now just by my angry eyes.

I then made my way over to the bus's doors, slowly, trying to delay it as much as I can. Each step I took I felt a heavy weight pressed onto me. When I reached the double doors, the bus driver opened them up for me. He nodded his head at me, and I took the gray dusty steps one at a time. I reached the top and took in the kids on the bus that I'll be spending the week with.

I skated a hand through my hair and began my way towards a seat when a football zoomed by my head; it landed in a seat ahead with a loud 'smack'.

Thankfully, I ducked in time before it hit me in the face. What the hell?

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." Sam said. However, the sorry was totally phoney. In his voice there was amusement more then anything.

Sam was a football player. _The_ football player too. He was the captain of the football team. More so he was a jerk. But what football player wasn't?

Sam had a head full of dark blond hair that fell into his baby blue's, compelling more then half of the girls at our school to drool all over him. Sam was pretty buff, showing perfect muscles and all the times he was absorbed in the gym lifting weights. He was also supporting his football jacket.. like always. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept in it.

"Watch out you jerk." I growled out.

He lifted his hands up. "Whoa. I said I was sorry. No need to get your panties in a twist." He said with a cocky smirk playing over his lips.

I muscle ticked in my cheek.

A head popping up behind the seat from Sam saved him from getting hit,_ hard_.

Sure, I might be a girl, but I could mess up his pretty face before he could say _football_.

"Hey... Did I hear the word panties?" A boy my age asked with a funny glint to his eyes.

Sam laughed and glanced at the kid behind him. "Sure did Iggy. We were in fact talking about panties, Max's panties. Weren't we Max?" Sam asked me and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I think I just puked a little bit in my mouth.

Iggy laughed and I glared at both of them. "You guys are such pigs." I said.

Iggy ran a pale hand through his short strawberry blond hair. His clear blue eyes looked down at Sam. "Here that Sam we're pigs," He said in a mocking voice.

"Sexy pigs." Sam countered.

Iggy laughed.

"Oh god, please make it stop. My ears are bleeding." Lissa complained.

Oh fuck me sideways. I felt like I wanted to stomp my foot like a tiny kid and yell how unfair this was. Lissa was on this camping trip too.

"You're on this camping trip," I said flatly.

Lissa sneered at me. "And it's all your fault. The principle thought it would be a good idea. So, you and I could know one another better or something stupid like that."

"Fuck." I muttered.

"My words exactly, like I want to be anywhere near you." She said. Her lips curling in disgust.

"How's the nose," I snapped.

I was happy to say she had a bandaged over the bridge of her nose; a pink one.

Lissa stood up quickly and was about to open her big mouth, when a sweet voice chimed in. "Can't you guys just get along?"

Lissa and I both looked over at the girl a few seats down. Angel. She was like the sweetest girl ever. The type who did charity and volunteers down at the shelters. She was a grade under us. Her blond curls fell gracefully past her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes looked up at us innocently.

The one flaw that Angel had was she had no back bone, therefore, everyone walked all over her. How the hell did she get stuck on this kind of trip?

"No." Lissa and I both said then.

"Everyone take your seat now." The bus driver instructed us.

Without a look at the others, I continued my trek down the aisle and passed two more kids on the way.

Zack was one of them.

Zack is a huge nerd. He was the reason why I passed math last year. He had curly brown hair and squared rimmed glasses that covered his dark brown eyes. Normally his face would be stuck in some kind of book. For school, or even his amusement.

The other one is Ben. He was slouched in his seat, his iPod blaring a rock song out of the ear buds as he played with the chain in his belt loop.

Ben had dark blue hair, the kind you would get out of a box from a store. His hair stuck up in all different spikes.

He had his eyebrow pierced and he had a shinny lip ring.

I knew for a fact Ben's hobbies were music and skate boarding but that's all I knew about him.

When I reached a free seat at the back of the bus, I threw my bags in next to the window and plopped down. Trees and houses soared by.

It was a few moments later when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I coasted a weary look over to the side.

Across the seat form me, a girl sat.

And she was staring right at me. Her tan face twisted in confusion.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

She snapped her fingers. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked and cocked her head to the side.

I gave her a weird look. "We go to the same school," I said in a plainly obvious voice.

She giggled. "Yeah I know _that_. Other then that though. I mean you look really familiar, like I know you from somewhere. That's so weird. Hmmm... I think it's your eyes." She peered closer at me. "I'm Monique by the way."

"Max," I introduced myself.

She gasped and clapped her hands together. "Ohmygod! I do know you. Ride. Right, that's your last name?"

I looked over at her in confusion."Yes." I said slowly.

"Nudge. Don't you remember me? You used to call me Nudge." She rolled her eyes at my blank look and added. "Joy's cousin."

My mouth dropped open. "Nudge... like baby Nudge?" I asked feeling a boat of sickness.

She huffed at that. "I'm only three years younger then you guys. Why the need to call me "baby Nudge?"" She said.

I wasn't really listing, however, because I was sitting right next to my ex best friend's cousin.

She went on... asking question about us. Ones I couldn't even answer: "What happened to you guys anyways? I remember you used to be so close and did _everything_ together. Why did you guys stop being friends? Did you two have a fight? This is going to be so cool we're all going to be reunited! Her stop should be soon. It'll be like old times!"

_What?_

_Her stop is soon..._

No sooner after I thought that, the bus slowed to a stop and the doors squawked open.

Fearfully, I peered over the seat.

Joy was getting on. Her bags slung over her arms.

Oh shit.

"Joy!" Nudge called happily.

Joy's lips curved up into a small smile.

She lightly swept some of her dark red hair out of her eyes as she waved at Nudge. And then her dark gray eyes landing on me.

The smile bolted off her face. Her eyes, a second happy, went ice cold.

I slid low into my seat.

Joy and I used to be best friends. Now she hates my guts and I don't even blame her.

"I'm going to go sit with her, but we're talk later. Okay?" Nudge said.

I nodded at her and then pressed my forehead against the cold glass window, my breath fogging it up.

How am I going to be able to be around Joy for a whole freaking week? In school it was easy, we didn't share any classes so I could avoid her.

My eyes fluttered closed. I tried to suppress the need to glance over at her again.

The light moving of the bus almost put me to sleep.

I jerked up when the bus came to a sudden stop. With my sleeve I cleared the fog off the window and looked out.

My breath caught in my throat. Quickly, I peeked my head over the side of the seat to see the newcomer.

Nick.

He got on the bus or as he was like to be known as was_ Fang_. I remember I had one class with him last year and let me tell you, he was all tall, dark and _very_ handsome.

Fang had this flippy thing with his black hair, that it fell into his dark eyes. It was always messy in the I just rolled out of bed look. So hot. His eyes were a dark rich brown; it was so dark they seem almost black. His full red lips had a shinny lip ring in the middle. He was the epitome of hot bad boy.

Fang had on a pair of black skinny jeans that was held up by a skull red belt. A sliver chain hanging from his belt loop.

A black band t-shirt covered his ropy muscle chest. Tight. And perfect.

I can't believe he was on this camping trip too.

I watched Him place his bags on the free seat next to Ben, before sliding in next to him.

However, as he was sitting down he glanced over his shoulder, and caught my eye.

My eyes went wide at getting caught. I made a noise of surprise before popping my head back in my seat. Perfectly hiding.

Oh man.

It turned out I well be spending a week with my enemy who landed me here, a cocky ass football player who sucks at flirting, a joker, a nerd, a chick that has absolutely no backbone, a hot mystery bad boy and his best friend. Oh and my ex best friend and her cousin.

This was going to be one very interesting camping trip, that's for sure.

* * *

**Fixed - 04/11/12**

** Again... it might not be perfect... (only human) but it's a lot better then before. **

**Just enjoy, okay? **

**Thank you. **


	3. A Pair Of Sunglasses

Chapter Two

_**A Pair Of Sunglasses:**_

_Day 1:_

"The wheels on the bus go round n' round... rooooound n' round... rooooound n' round. The wheels on the bus go round n' round and all through the town!" Iggy's off pitched voice surrounded us in the stuffy school bus. He yelled then: "Come on everyone! The wheels-"

No way in hell.

Everyone had the same thought as me, since at the same time they all yelled. "Shut up!"

Its been almost two hours since we got on the bus and Iggy was consent with all these awful car songs - The wheels on the bus, 99 bottles, and a few other I didn't even know.

How can it have been only two freaking hours? I already want to go home.

And to add to my annoyance my wings were so freaking stiff and achy. I wanted to fly. However, I can't just whip them out. I'm sure everyone would scream bloody murder if I did. I have to deal with the pain. Lucky me.

Anyways, Iggy was know pouting like a little kid that was tutted for having his hand in the cookie jar. He turned around in his seat, facing us all. Iggy was standing up in his seat with his knees bent, balancing only on the balls of his feet. "Aw... come on! What kind of trip would this be without road songs?" he asked.

"A good one." Ben supplied.

Iggy ignored him and only tapped his chin with a single slim finger, drumming it. His whole face light up. "Alright, I know. How about this one again?"

Iggy sung 99 bottles again. Very off key too.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Take one down and pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall." He screeched with his hands stretched out. He was still balancing in his seat... now no hands holding him up...

He was so stupid.

Three seconds he was going to fall. I bet you.

"Uh... dude you're going to-" Sam started to say what I was thinking but never got a chance to finish since the bus jerked to a sharp left.

Iggy lost his footing and trembled out of his seat, yelling "Futha mucka!"

All his long limps were tangled in one pale mess. Iggy was _tall. _

"Fall." Sam finished lamely.

The entire bus exploded in laughs. I was sure the bus driver chuckled a bit too. Iggy grumbled under his breath as he picked himself, dignity, up off the floor. He waved one of his hands in the air. "Oh... don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really. Don't stress yourself with helping me out." He said sarcastically.

"Oh we don't mind... because that was hysterical." Sam said in between chuckles.

Iggy swiftly turned his head to glare at him as he plopped back on his seat.

"Iggy, are you alright?" Angel sweetly asked.

Iggy smiled at her. "Yes Angel. Thanks for asking."

Iggy pointy looked at all of us. "Not all of us can have kindred hearts I suppose."

Sam laughed. "Whatever man."

I rolled my eyes and slid farther in my seat to be unseen once again. Most of the bus ride was silent after that, for the most part. The only noise was others iPods and a few mutterings from Sam and Iggy.

I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. I_ still_ think there was no point in this whole camping trip that I was commanded to go on. I'm never going to change whom I am. A week with these people weren't going to change that.

If I were to get all deep and shit, I would reflect on why I was like this. Honestly, I think one of the only reasons why I'm like this in the first place is because I'm just afraid to let people in. The bad girl attitude was to chase them away and it worked for the most part. If I got close to someone and they'd found out about my wings, do you think they'll understand? Or point and call me a freak?

The latter for sure. Therefor, I made it impossible for people to want to even be in the same room as me.

It has worked all my life.

The longing for music was sudden. I'd learned music was another thing that helped me also. I stuck my hand into my bag, searching for my iPod. I pulled out the green nano, and popped in my matching ear buds.

Much better.

I think I might of winked out of reality for a bit and slipped into dream world, because moments after stuffing my ear buds into my ears, I felt someone pocking me in the side.

"Max?"

I protested and slapped the hand away. "Go away, " I mumbled.

Someone huffed above me before they'd pinched me in the side, hard.

"Ouch!" I yelled. My eyes sprung open.

Nudge's face was hovering over me.

"What the hell?" I asked her, removing me ear buds.

"Sorry I was told to wake you up... we're here." Nudge told me. "Hurry." She pulled me up and I manged to grab both of my bags, while she was still dragging me across the aisle of the bus.

"Hell Nudge, slow down."

"Can't! Now hurry."

We quickly stepped outside, joining the small group. I dropped my bag and openly started at the adults in front of us.

They looked young. A few years older then us.

Fantastic.

There were two of them. One was a guy and the other a girl.

The guy had dark brown hair - the bright sun above glittering off his neat, orderly, spikes. His muscled chest was covered by a simple white wife beater, beckoning us to notice his bronze tan. The sunglasses he wore shield his eyes, harboring the secret of the color of his eyes.

The girl next to him had ash blond hair, and was pulled back into a tight and strict ponytail. Her sunglasses were placed on top of her head. She smiled brightly at us, a clip board clutched to her chest. She, too, wore a wife beater, just in red. Her dark gray eyes coasted to each one of us before saying, "Hello everyone! I'm Emily and this..." She pointed at the guy who stood next to her, "Is Dan. Dan and I will be in charge of you this week. Before we get started, I'd just like to explain a little bit about what is going too happened this week.

This week each one of you will be taking parts in different actives. For an example... rock climbing could be one of them. The point of these actives is to built character. More so you'll going to have to depend on each other because some of these will be difficult and you'll be partnered up a lot. Are there any questions so far?"

Lissa raised her hand. "Is this where we're sleeping?" Lissa asked looking around the area in clear disgust.

Emily laughed. "No..."

Lissa signed in relief.

"We have to walk there." Emily added.

"Wait, _what?_" Lissa screeched with her hands on her hips.

"There's a clearing that is perfect for setting up a camp site. Dan and I thought a small hike would be a perfect way to start the week off."

Yeah... I didn't feel the same excitement Emily did when she announced that.

"Any other questions?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I have one." Iggy said.

Emily nodded at him to go on.

"Where do we pee?"

Emily chuckled softly before pointing at a random tree. "See that tree?" she asked him.

"Yeah," He said.

She smiled. "There's your answer."

He winkled his nose. "Great."

"That's like super gross." Lissa said.

Ben threw her a smirk. "Then piss in your pants Red."

Fang laughed from besides his friend. "Beautiful image Ben."

Ben just smiled bigger.

"Alright." Emily cut in, "Any other questions not related to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I do. What about bears?" Angel asked.

"There are no bears." Dan answered. "No worries."

Emily nodded. "Only wild animals are racoons, or a bird or something. Any others?"

No one said anything.

"Perfect! Now time for that small hike!" Emily said and started to lead the group.

Alright, small my ass. It has been almost forty five minutes since we started on this 'small' stupid hike. In my mind small was like ten minutes, fifteen minutes tops.

However, the forest was breathtaking, I'll admit. The trees were a beautiful lush green, some deep violet. The sun that peaked through the trees caused the whole forest to glow magical. The more Dan and Emily escorted us through the forest the more magical it became. I coasted a longing look up at the blue sky. _That_ looked magical too. I wish I was up _there _then_ here. _

The trials we were ambling on was one meandering mess, twisted and knotty in very difficult patterns. However, there was one up side to all of this.

Lissa _absolutely _hated this.

And that I loved.

I looked behind me and smiled secretly to myself.

Oh, I _really _loved this.

Lissa was falling behind again. Her dark red hair was sticking to her face with a light coat of smelly sweat. Lissa's makeup which was done perfectly before now was smeared like a clowns. Her purple top ripped in a few places and she had green staining her dark designer jeans. Her purple high heels _(why the hell would you wear those on a camping trip?)_ were in horrible condition; one heel completely snapped off and the other heel torn. She'll soon have sneakers I bemused.

Lissa screamed then, and concertedly with one another, turned to her just in time to see her trip over a lose vine... and then she face planted in the mud.

My eyes went wide at the amazing sight. I then lashed out my phone quickly from my bag's front pocket, and snapped a few pictures, very much cracking it up like a mad women while doing so.

Lissa lifted herself up on to both of her knees and cleared her face with a palm.

Angel - sweet as ever - ran over to her. "Are you okay?" she asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Ugh, do I look okay?" Lissa snapped bitterly and hit Angel's helpful hand away.

Angel frowned at her with a hurt expression on her face.

"Damn, Lissa, stop being a bitch for once." I said shutting my phone with an audible snap.

"Oooooh!" Iggy and Sam both sung, in sync.

Lissa pushed herself up, ignoring what I said and just glared at my phone. "Why do you have your phone out?" she asked, her eyes going into slits.

I shrugged and smirked at her. "Oh, you know, just testing out the camera. Seems to be working good." I said, and snapped another photo.

"You didn't." She growled.

"Oh... Yeah, I did," I said happily. "I smell blackmail." I added fondly.

"Give me it. Right now." She demanded, limping towards me. "Or else."

"Or else what?" I challenged.

"Cat fight. Cat fight. Cat fight." Sam and Iggy both chanted.

They were getting on my nervous.

Lissa balled up her fists. "Max! Give it to me!"

"Okay. Ladies that is quite enough." Emily said, finally stepping in between us. "Come on we're almost there. I don't want to hear another peep out of you two."

Lissa and I glared at one another before following the others. I made sure too slip my phone back in my bag for save keeping.

* * *

When we finally got to where we were camping, it was _amazing_.

Trees circled a huge patch of ground. A mound. The wild life buzzing to life all around us.

It was pretty.

Lissa threw her stuff on the ground. "About time we got here."

Nudge smiled hugely. "Oh my god! This place is so perfect and beautiful. Look at all the trees. I'm so excited! Oh, are we sleeping in tents, and-" Zach slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth, cutting her off.

"You have to breathe," He mumbled dryly, then removed his hand.

"To answer Nudge, yes we will be sleeping in tents." Dan said.

Grumbles came from everyone.

"Why can't we just stay in cabins?" Joy asked.

Emily laughed. "We're camping that's why. You all see the pile over there?" she pointed to the pile of blue tents bundled up. "There are five of them since you guys are a uneven group. We're going to have group you guys up."

Oh shit.

All at once, we all started talking over one other, demanding on who we wanted to share a tent with.

I didn't want to share one with Joy.

Or Lissa.

Other then that I wouldn't care.

"Guys!" Dan yelled.

We all turned to stare at him.

"Emily and I are going to tell you who you're staying with. And you guys are going to shut up and deal." Dan said firm.

I didn't like where this was going.

Emily looked down at her clip board. "Alright. Group one will be Zach and Ben. The two of you are sharing a tent. Group two will be Fang, Iggy and Sam. You three are sharing a tent. G-"

"Whoa." Fang's deep voice cut her off.

We all looked at him in surprise. Fang really was not much of a talker. The one class we shared last year, I only heard him utter like three words throughout the year. I wasn't surprise in the least that his voice was _hot,_ however.

"You want me." He pointed to his person. "To share a tent with them." He pointed at Iggy and Sam who both waved. "For a _whole week_?"

"Um. Yes." Emily said slowly.

I could sniff her fear from here. Rightfully so.

Fang shook his head, "No way," he muttered. "Not happening. Put me with Ben and Zach."

"Aw. Come on man. Don't you want to share a tent with me?" Iggy asked him, batting his eyelashes.

Fang glared at him in response.

"Fang you have no choice in this matter. You're with Sam and Iggy." Dan told him.

Fang glared at him next.

Fang's handsome features altered dark, quickly. Fang took a tiny step closer to Dan. Both of them were about the same height, however, Dan had more muscles then Fang. That didn't mean Fang couldn't kick his ass. It's all about technique; the method of how to use your body. Most of the time how strong your are is moot in a fight. Besides, I've seen Fang In a fight before. And he was _amazing_. Fang was quick and all graceful limps. A dark ballerina, I mused.

The two stared one another down, Fang's dark eyes clouding in anger.

Dan eyes were still concealed by his sunglasses, but his muscles were twitching, ready at any moment.

Finally, Fang ran a hand through is black, saggy hair and took a deep breath. He took a step back. "Whatever. I'll share with the dolts." He muttered.

Emily smiled proudly at him and continued where she left of. "Group three is Angel and Nudge. The two of you will share a tent."

_Oh no._...

_No..._

_No!_

"Max, Lissa and Joy. The three of you will share a tent..."

"WHAT!" Lissa, Joy and I all yelled. A flock of birds, afraid, flew off a tree.

All at once all three of us were taking over each other, demanding a switch.

"There must be a mistake, I can't share with _her..._" Joy.

"... You want me to share with Max! Have you lost your mind!..." Lissa.

"... Oh please, please put me with Angel and Nudge if you care at all for Lissa's health..." Me.

"Girls!" Dan yelled.

We didn't listen.

"I..." - Lissa.

"Hate..." - Joy.

"_Her_." - Me.

"Girls!" He yelled louder.

We fell silent that time.

Dan coasted a look between us before saying. "I've already made this clear with Fang, we aren't switching you."

Emily nodded. "Sorry girls. I don't want to hear another peep about this. We're already behind schedule. Now everyone grab a rolled up tent. We want you and your group to put them up together. You guys may go ahead and start."

Lissa, Joy and I looked at each other.

"What are you waiting for? Go and get us a tent." Lissa said shooing us.

I glared at her. "Fine. I'll get the tent." I grumbled.

I stomped over there, ignoring Lissa's call's of: "Make sure you don't get a shitty one!"

At the pile of tents I picked one up at random.

"Yikes. Tough luck." A voice spoke then. I looked up to see Ben with a tent of his own in one of his hands.

"Yeah, I _know_." I replied, already knowing what he was talking about.

He smirked. "How long do you think it'll be before the three of you guys kill each other?" he asked amused.

I glanced over at Lissa and Joy who were in a heated debate on where we're going to set up the tent. "Honestly, not too long." I said darkly.

Ben snickers and then waved his free hand over to the other unlucky three. "I feel bad for Fang. The dude has to share a tent with Iggy _and_ Sam. How long do you think it'll be before Fang kills both of them?"

Puzzled, I looked over at the other trio... and then laughed.

_Oh. _

Iggy and Sam are playing catch with the rolled up tent like you would with a football. When Sam caught it, he would yell. "Two points!"

Fang wasn't amused in the least. He was standing on the side lines with his arms crossed, a sour expression slapped on his face. Soon, he'll be tugging out his lush- ... uh, I mean hair, just hair, out of it's roots.

"Oh man. Not even through a whole night." I said with my eyes still on them.

Ben laughed. "Agree."

I looked back at Ben and then looked at the blue bundled that held calamitous pieces of the tent. This just screamed pure confusing. "You're so lucky you got stuck with Zach. The dude is like a genius. I bet he'd read the topic 'how to put up a tent' in a book somewhere at one point in his life," I said.

Ben laughed. "I know. Totally hit the jackpot."

"Why don't you rub it in my face a bit more Ben?"

Ben grinned cheeky and said, "I bet we're have this baby up in less then twenty minutes. How was that?"

Before the witty comeback left my lips, Lissa yelled. "Max! Really? I would like to put this stupid tent up before the sun goes down. So, stop flirting and get over here!"

I made a face at her. "Just because _you _flirt with everything that breaths, doesn't mean I do!" I yelled back.

"Max!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Joy yelled then.

Ben laughed. "I doubt_ you'll_ make it through the night."

I glared at him "Yeah. I better go."

"Good luck." He said before sauntering off.

I walked back to the girls.

I tossed the damn thing on the ground.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked them.

"We'll just have to have separate jobs, so we won't be in each others way." Joy said.

"Fine." Lissa said. "I want a clean job though."

I ran my eyes up her attire. "Would it matter?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she fired out.

"It means you already look like you took a bath in the mud, why would it matter clean or no?"

"Lissa. That's fine, find a flat surface where we can set up the tent." Joy smoothly cut in.

It looked like Lissa wanted to say something, but she didn't. She only nodded and moved away to look for a decent spot.

While she did that Joy busy herself with removing the pole's and other smaller items from the blue bag. I awkwardly stood by her. This was so, very totally awkward. At least with Lissa here, I was too busy fighting with her to look at Joy or be aware she was there. I haven't spoke with Joy since the day we, _I_, ended our friendship. She didn't even come by my home to pick up her belongings that had littered my room from the many times she slept over and forgotten them. I couldn't depart myself from them anyways, so, I kept them, and still have a box of her stuff in my room. It was all I had of her.

"Instead of just standing there, help me flatten all the pole's and other stuff, so, it'll be easy to built the tent." Joy mutter. Not cold... but tonelessly.

"Okay." I said softly.

I then occupied myself with the job she gave me so I didn't think about her, and her stuff still at my home like it actually belonged there, which, it doesn't.

Lissa ambled back to us, and pointed at a mound of dirt not too far from us, that was perfectly flat. "There." She said

Joy and I nodded. "Looks fine." Joy said.

"Good, then my job is done." Lissa said.

That was unfair, but, I really didn't feel like fighting with her. We already wasted enough time as it is, so Joy and I nodded. "We'll let the princess stand this one out." I sneer.

With that Joy and I started to built the tent.

And it was _hard. _

Others thought so too, because no one finished early.

Except Zach and Ben.

Lucy assholes.

Anyways, slowly the tent was becoming a tent.

Each rod had to be snapped together to become solid. Mutely, Joy and I did that. After we had three solid rods, we took the yellow stakes and slipped them through holes that were stitched on the sides of the blue fabric of the tent, in each corner. That kept the tent still.

Joy and I had took a break after that, since we were nearly done. Sort of.

"What idiots." Lissa said, looking at Fang's group.

All three of us watched Fang's group.

They didn't look no better off.

From our spot we could hear them:

"Dude... what the hell?" Sam says.

"It's not my fault!" Iggy yells.

His tall body was tangled within the tent and his arms were clawing at the tent, hopelessly trying to free himself. He rolled around in it like a dog with flees, and then his head pops out. He glares at Sam who by now was rolling on the floor, laughing his blond head off.

I think I even see Fang's full lip curled into a tiny side smile.

"Are you going to help me or laugh at me all day?" Iggy asked, body still inclosed in the tent.

"I'm fine with just laughing." Sam said in between chuckles.

"Fine... I got this..." Iggy continued to struggle for a few more minutes before he freed himself. When he got on his feet, he kicked the tent. "HA!" He yelled. He flicked some hair out of his eyes and nodded his head, clearly satisfied.

"Niiiice... dude you won your fight with the tent." Sam said, and slapped him on the back with a grin playing over his lips.

"Alright." Lissa said then. "Break is over, back to the tent. Chop, chop."

I glared at her. "You're so useless."

"Don't care. Now hurry it up."

After reading the instructions and asking Emily, we found out the next step. We had to slid the rods in the flaps that were sewed on the sides of the tent, and then it would start to form as an actual tent.

Easy said then done.

It was horribly difficult to push the rods through the damn holes. I was getting annoyed. Fifteen minutes later, I yelled. "I hate this!"

"Girls, everything alright?" Emily asked.

I breathed deeply. "Yeah. Just peachy." I said.

Joy fingered the tent. "We're fine... just a bit frustrated."

Emily nodded. "Why don't you girls take another break, and eat some dinner."

We all agreed.

The others were already eating, so we joined them.

So far, Zack and Ben finished completely. Nudge and Angel were almost there. And Fang, Sam and Iggy are where we are it seems. _Not __far. _

After are simple wildlife dinner we went back to work.

However, Emily made Lissa help this time.

Good.

With the three of us we manged to slowly get each rod in, the tent rising to shape.

By the time we finished, the sun was setting, the sky and wildlife around us glowing a soft orange. I fought off a yawn. Who knew putting up a tent could be time consuming and tiresome?

I smiled when I realized Fang's group finished five minutes _after_ us. He looked just as tired as I am.

"Awesome job you guys! And awesome team work. Everyone can head to bed now. We have a very big day ahead of us." Emily said.

Those words were very blissful to hear. Bed. I. Soon.

Somehow the tents ended up in one line. There were five total, since Emily and Dan are sharing one.

Everyone quickly grabbed their bags, and walked into their tents. It wasn't big, but cozy.

There was and unseen divided line. Joy had the left corner, I had the right corner, and Lissa had the upper corner.

It was unsaid, but it was clear: No one pass that line, unless leaving the tent.

After fixing up my sleeping bag, I found a big t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

_Oh shit._

My wings.

How can I change when I have huge ass wings?

_I can't. _

At least not here.

I balled up my clothes and spoke to the others. "You know what, I'm going to change outside."

"Oh, is Max afraid of _what_ she doesn't got?" Lissa asked.

"I could give a shit of what I do and don't have." I spat. "I just... I just don't like to change in front of others." I lied.

Joy looked thoughtful. "You've always been like that."

I felt a stab of pain that she'd remember that.

It was more the reason why what I did was best. Best for her, and me.

I wasn't normal.

"Yeah. Still am... like that, that is." I mutter.

Before anything else could be said on the matter, I fled.

Ironically, it's what I do best.

I checked my dark surroundings, making sure I was alone, before picking a place away from the tents to dress.

I pulled my shirt off first, bra too, and stretched out my white wings. I rolled my stiff shoulders. I knew I would have to find out a way to take a fly or a few this week. Its only been one full day and my shoulder were stiff and my wings screaming in pain. You can't take flying away from a bird.

And that's what I was... a bird.

Only 2%, but still...

You just can't.

I closed my wings along my spine, so they were flat. I then pulled my shirt over my head when a noise caught my attention.

I popped my head through the neckline before looking around.

I didn't see anyone.

"Is anyone here?" I asked softly.

I took a few steps closer to where I'd heard the sound. Closer to the forest, and the single bush.

I knew I heard something. My hearing was better then a normal person. One of the the ups to the bird side of me.

My foot then ascended on something solid.

I looked down at it.

It was a pair of sunglasses.

I picked them up and glossed my fingertips over the black frames. My sneakers smashed on one of the lens, creating a spiderweb lens.

I spun around, almost expecting to see someone behind me.

Nothing.

What the hell?

A disturbing chill danced down my spine.

I took a deep breath.

Shit Max, just relax.

There is know way anyone saw your wings, I'm sure they'd be screaming bloody murder by now. You. Are. Fine.

I pocket the sunglasses.

After quickly changing into my shorts I ran back to the tent and crawled back in, zipping it shut.

The others were already sleeping.

I stuffed the jeans that held the sunglasses, my bra and shirt in my bag.

I snuggled in my sleeping bag.

The noises of crickets and other wildlife pulled me into sleep.

The sunglasses long forgetting.

For now.

* * *

**Fixed - 04/14/12 **

**I had fun with this one. Real lots. I seemed to like "Steep" instead of "Step." Ha, who knew? If you've read this before I fixed it then you'll understand.**

** Also when I meant to say "Shirt." I said "Shit." Pretty funnnny. I think so at least... some might think of it as "God, she is so bad at this spelling shit. What is wrong with her?"**

**To answer you, even though I spell awful and my grammar legit sucks... I love writing, and won't stop because I'm not some saint at English, sorry.**

**Oooooh... AND... I'm lost with how to use the ... uh "too." I might have used them wrong here... "too" ... "to..." Eh, don't know. **

**I got pretty much almost everything, but not _everything... _Remember... human, *points to herself."**

** And... I put Joy with Max and Lissa... damn, I wished I would have thought of _that_ when I was first writing this. So, I'll change a few things in other chapters, not much, but enough for you to want to reread it. **

**Anyways, **

**Just enjoy, m'kay?**

**Thanks!  
**


	4. Black Wings

Chapter Three

**_Black Wings:_**

_Boys tent:_

FPOV:

Day 1: Night:

Tell me something... how the hell did tall, dark and silent, better known as the rock that doesn't speak, Fang end up on this cursed camping trip?

Answer: I'm an idiot.

However, in my defense I know what I did wasn't my entire fault.

It wasn't... truly.

Maybe I should start from the very beginning, shall I?

I was your typical bad boy.

I got into fights; never seeking them out. No. A few kids at my school were just bullies. I wasn't just going to sit back while they talked shit about me, my brother or Ben... no. I usually won those fights, unsurprisingly.

I skipped classes - most of the time it was because I would be hungry. How could I listen to the teacher if my stomach was telling me to get it some food? I couldn't.

And then I would walk into class late - no more then ten minutes after the bell. I guess that pisses the teacher off.

So, therefore, after my little _stunt_, Mr. Waters just _snapped_. He yelled at me for ten minutes, and handed out detentions like it was candy. I'll admit, I kind of zoned out through his lecture, and that pissed him off even more. And then... and then Mr. Water's smiled, smiled creepy, and told me he had the perfect punishment, and I could forget about all the detentions. I was thrilled to hear that, until he said the next words. "You're going on a camping trip."

He went on then to explain while I just stared, way to shocked to say anything at all.

When he was done I manged a. "Can I take back those detentions?"

He only laughed and said. "No."

"You can add a week." I said.

"Still no. You're going. That's finial."

There really was not much to do or say, so I had shut down and gave him a curt nod.

Now you're wondering what I did, yeah?

... I locked a girl in our janitor's closet.

* * *

_ I have a stalker. _

_Bridget._

_ Since forever she had a shudder some crush on me. It was disturbing and completely ominous. Bridget was two years older then me, however, she was still in my grade. She should have been long gone by now, but was held back... twice. I was a senior... and this crush started when I was a freshmen, her, a junior. Understand yet?_

_Yeah...  
_

_Anyway, the girl wasn't ugly or anything, and as a freshmen having an older girl like you was sweet. It didn't take long for me to come to the conclusion that she had to be dropped as a baby. Not only was she annoying but she said things that made you wonder... what the hell was wrong with her? She was smart, but, some things she said was just... batty. I told her I wasn't into her that way... she didn't listen._

_I think she just thought I was playing hard to get._

_I wasn't._

_I really wasn't._

_I wasn't some chick that loved playing mind games. I truly didn't like her. At all. _

_Last year, however, I did went on one date with her. I thought maybe if I could gross her out, act mean to her and show her a horrible time, that she'd leave me the hell alone and find some other young fool._

_It just made it a thousand times worse._

_You feed your dog people food once it was going to come sniffing for more. _

_Same with Bridget._

_ I made sure to avoid her after that date since it didn't go to plan. I had visioned after dropping her off she'll tell me she never wanted to see me again, and that would be that. My hands would be free of her, but what she did say was: "That was fun... even if I did have to pay... and you did drop your soda all over me... oh... and you farted a few times... anyways, when can we do it again?"_

_I didn't answer her and just spun around and left her there._

_I made it good to avoid her as much as possible after that._

_However, she was hard to shake off. _

_More so when she was suddenly in your classes because she failed... again._

_ Ben would joke about how she kept failing because of me. _

_I wasn't amused.  
_

_And then a week before today was when it happened. _

_That morning I was walking down the empty halls of the school; my black skull book bag slung over one shoulder with my hands in my pockets... and then I heard it._

_The voice of the devil._

_No, not really._

_But close.  
_

_"Fannnnnngy!" The shriek echoed around me._

_ I winced and turned around dreadfully slow. _

_Bridget was speed walking down the halls towards me. Her sliver high heels; death traps I call them, clanked, clanked upon the floor. It was like my own ticking time bomb.  
_

_She came to a stop before me. "There you are!"  
_

_"Mhm." I said with the right ambled of disinterestedness in my voice.  
_

_She smiled. "I've been looking all over for you! Anyways, I was thinking like maybe we could catch a movie after school today or something?" she asked and flipped her fake blond hair over her shoulder._

_When girls did that I wonder if they realized it looked like they have a tick in their neck?  
_

_ I looked at her with an emotionless face. "No." I said shortly._

_Her bottom lip jutted out, pouting. I wonder if she thinks that was cute or something?_

_It wasn't.  
_

_"Oh. We don't have to go see a movie then if you prefer not too. How about we go out to eat then?" she asked while reaching for my arm and clinging her claws into my person.  
_

_I wiggled free and backed up. "Look. I told you this before... there's _nothing_ between us. You have to stop this Bridget."  
_

_She looked at me thoughtfully. I waited, hoping she'll get it.  
_

_What she said next made me what to scream out in frustration._

_"You're in denial." She says.  
_

_"Denial!" I asked. "Pray tell_ Bridget._ What is it that I'm in denial about?"_

_"Us." She said and shook her head. "You're afraid." She drew up a hand and pat my hair. I dodged her. "Baby, I'm afraid too. What we feel is so strong, like... super strong. And you wonder, is that normal? You wake up every day and say 'god, Bridget is the sun to my... shine. I love her so much. And that scares you."  
_

_Holy shit. _

_She's crazy. _

_Absolutely out of her freaking mind!_

_"Not. At. All." I said and then I fled. _

_I briskly walked away. She called my name. I just ignored it and sped up my pace._

_And then I detected the worst noise; her walking after me. _

_I jumped in the air and then ran. _

_Soon, we were playing cat and mouse. I the mouse. The crazy ass plastic barbie doll the cat._

_My school could be classified as a maze. I remember as a freshmen I got lost for most of that year. You had different halls that would break off each other before connecting with another hall. Additionally, you had stairs in wired locations. Nevertheless, it worked in my favor. _

_I took a random turn and shot down that hall, in my haste to get farther away, I'd almost tripped over my lose shoelaces._

_Bridget wasn't giving up.  
_

_"Fang! Please, baby, don't runaway! You and I are suppose to be together! Think about Sarah and Timmy, our children!"  
_

_Who the shit was Sarah and Timmy?_

_I ignored her and booked it to the stairs that I could now see. With one of my hands I held down my chain that was swishing back and forth, and ran up the stairs two at a time. Breathless, I reached the top. I took a brief look behind me. Huge mistake. Bridget was running up the stairs with one hand holding down her short jean skirt while her other one clutched her purse in a tight grip._

_"Fang." she says breathlessly. "We are m-"_

_I didn't want to hear the loud of crap she was going to spit out next so I ran down yet another hall, to get far away. _

_I skidded to a stop, staring at the door in front of me, bearing the answer. _

_The janitor closet, which was open ajar._

_ The janitor closet was off limits to us students, however, know one ever listened. Students would use it for make out sessions and hook ups. This year, they'd locked it. Now it locks from the outside instead of the inside, and the only one's who held the key were the teachers and the janitor himself. For once it was open as if it knew I would need it for my use.  
_

_I opened the door all the way and then quickly hide around the corner, so I could see her, but she couldn't see me.  
_

_"Fang! Where are you?" she asked, reaching me. _

_Bridget was right there, in front of the janitor's closet. Her back was facing away from me._

_So perfect._

_With baby, quietly soft steps, I walked behind her. _

_Quiet was my element. My feet never seemed like it was touching ground. I could sneak up on you without even meaning too.  
_

_I then pushed her into the janitor's closet. Bridget stumbled inside, yelling in surprise._

_ I slammed the door. It locking automatically. I heard it click into place. _

_I inclined against the door and let out a breath. _

_Crazy ass bitch locked up. Check.  
_

_Bridget knocked on the door, which quickly turned into bangs. "What the hell! Let me out Fang!"_

_Bridget shook the knob, it twisted and dug in my back. I didn't care, I was too busy grinning like a fool - something I don't do often, or at all really.  
_

_It didn't last. _

_Next thing I knew Miss Aron was before me. I jumped away from the door as if it burned me. _

_"Nick, why aren't you in class?" she asked suspiciously. _

_"Um. Bathroom?" I asked more then said. _

_Her eyes alters to me and then the door. "Really? Last time I checked the bathroom was on the other side of the school."  
_

_Shit. _

_"Oh... Yeah. I know it is. Just thought I'll take a breather."_

_Her lips puckered. "Why dear, would you need a breather? You're still young."_

_She didn't believe any of this, I could tell.  
_

_And to make matters worse, Bridget started to pound on the door again, harder this time. _

_Oh, for the love of go-_

_"What's that pounding?" Miss Aron asked.  
_

_I blinked confused. "What are you talking about?" I shook my head. "I don't hear anything. Anyways, I still have to use the restrooms, so if you don't mind..."_

_Miss Aron took a hold of my sleeve before I could slip pass her.  
_

_"Fang! Are we playing a game?" Bridget yelled through the door that blocker her, and I... and Miss Aron who was quickly getting angry.  
_

_Crap._

_"Fang?" Bridged yelled again.  
_

_Miss Aron gasped. "Nick! Did you lock Bridget in the closet?"_

_"Nope. She locked herself in there." I said. "I shoul-"  
_

_Her glare cut me off. "Stay put." Miss Aron said. _

_She unlocked the door then.  
_

_Bridget stood before us, a smile on her face."Fang! Do I win a kiss!"  
_

* * *

And that's what lead me to be here. Camping... and sharing a tent with these idiots.

Iggy wasn't a bad guy but he joked way too much, and immersed himself with pranks. That could get annoying. Sam on the other hand, I just hate. I don't even have a legit reason, sure, he was a jerkward, and thought he was all cool because he can throw a football and catch one. However, I just hate the guy. Just the way he talks made me want to punch a hole through his face.

Sharing _any_ space with him was my punishment.

Iggy's voice drew me back. "So... what did you guys do to end up on this camping trip?"

I flattened my black sleeping bag. I had made sure to pick a spot on the _other_ side of the tent from Sam. The tent wasn't that big, so far wasn't really far, but, still I tried.

Sam nuzzled in his sleeping bag, tucking his arms behind his head. "What did you do Iggy?"

Iggy shrugged. "I asked you first."

Sam laughed and said, "That is so kiddish."

I settled on my sleeping bag. I wonder why _both_ of them were here. Hm. Wonder If they have a bizarre story too.

Iggy smirked. "Yeah so. Seriously, what did you do Sam?"

Sam seemed to think about it for a few seconds before saying. "I cheated."

"On what a slutty cheerleader?" I asked.

Sam gave me a dirty look. I smirked.

"No." He said tightly. "On a test... a few tests."

I snorted.

Iggy intervene, asking, "Why'd you that?"

Sam sat up. "I had to. It was simple... I fail, I would be kicked off the football team."

"Would it really be the end of the world if you were kicked off the team?" I asked.

Quickly, he said. "Yes."

"Why not study then?" asked Iggy.

Sam itched his head. "It's hard to get free time to study with football practice, and my part time job. I just could never find any time too study."

"Study between classes." Iggy suggested.

"Yeah. See, that would have been too much work for Sam." I said.

Sam glowered at me. "Alright _Fang,_ why are you here?"

Uh... oh shit.

Should I tell them?

Or make something up?

"Fang? Iggy asked.

"Yeah. Uh... I locked, um, Bridget in the janitor closet and got busted." I said dispassionately.

Sam looked at me blankly and Iggy's mouth descended into an "o."

Then both of them laughed.

I grunted. I really didn't find it that funny.

Still in the midst of laughing, Sam asked. "Why would you do that? Bridget is smoking hot!"

"Is she?" I asked bitter.

I didn't think so. However, she was crazy.

Iggy gagged then. "No! Bridget is not hot. With all that caked on make up, she manages to look like a clown. How could you think that was hot?"

Sam smirked. "Easy. She also has a _women _body." Sam flourished his hands in the air, drawling the shape of a vase. "If you know what I mean."

Iggy scolded. "Yeah. Because she's like twenty and _still_ in high school."

I pointed at Iggy. "Right."

Sam chuckled. "She has this thing for you, doesn't she?"

I can't believe I was talking about girls with Sam of all people. Still, I answered him. "If you mean 'thing' as in crazy obsession, then yeah."

Iggy and Sam laughed again.

"I don't see why it's funny." I growled. "She's completely batty. I went on one date with her last year, and planed to make it the worst date ever..."

Sam was shaking his head.

"What? Why are you shaking your head?"

"Oh Fang..."

"What?" I asked again.

Sam grinned. "It could have been the worst date ever, but... you threw her a bone, and now she wants more. I bet she thought since she got you on that one date, she could get you on another."

I blinked.

He gave me a sinful look. "Trust me. I know my women."

I winkled my nose. "Wonderful."

We all fell into a tiny silence then, until Sam said. "Speaking of women, you know who I think is hot?"

"Who?" Iggy asked.

Wiggling his eyebrows, he said. "Max."

It felt like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over my body, numbing me as he said that. I wasn't sure what was up with _that_ reaction to his response, but, I know for sure I _really _didn't like him now.

"She's pretty... If you're into the bad girl type." Iggy acknowledged. "However, I could never deal with that. I would be afraid she'll slap the shit outta me. 'Oh Max, your hair looks nice - SLAP! 'Max, you smell good - SLAP! 'Max, your eyes looks beautiful - SLAP!"

Sam laughed as Iggy imitated Max.

I just rolled my eyes.

Sam smiles widely. "Oh, but that's kinky." He said.

I threw my shoe at him, nailing him in the head.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled.

"Oh. It slipped," I told him, mock sorry.

I didn't like Sam talking about Max. Not at all. I just didn't even know why. Just some caveman side of me hated him talking about her.

"Sure. Slipped my ass." Sam said darkly.

"Alright." Iggy cut in - the peace officer. "Lets get some shut eye. Its' getting late."

I agreed only because I want this conversation about Max to be over.

I settled in my sleeping bag still in my clothes.

Its not like I could change... right now.

The others settled themselves also. All was quiet then. The wildlife aided me to sleep.

My last though being, I _really_ hate Sam.

* * *

Day 2: Morning:

Unpleasantly, I was woken by someone kicking me in the side that morning. I looked up at Sam who had a cheeky grin on his face and staring down at me. "Payback for throwing a shoe at my face. Get dress, breakfast is going to be done soon." He left the tent then.

Asshole.

When I got to my feet, I zipped the flap shut and then quickly took off my shirt.

Without a single hesitation, I spread out my wings, taking up most of the tent.

That felt so good.

Yeah. You read that right.

I have wings.

You can add that as another thing about me.

I had wings.

They're black - fits me. And wide. The feathers at the top are fatter, and larger, going down, they slim, and shrink.

I was truly a dark angel.

I snorted.

That's what my brother says all the time at least.

I smiled fondly as I thought of my brother.

Gazzy.

He wasn't my blood brother, nor was his mom my blood mother.

I didn't know much about my birth mother only the snippets I've been told. My only resource was lacking information on that.

What I knew was my birth mother was a teen when she got pregnant with me - nearly sixteen. Lasting boyfriend or one night stand, I wasn't sure. My father was just unknown.

Anyways, when she found out she was pregnant, her parents, friends, the boyfriend or random guy, I wasn't sure who, told her an abortion would be best. she couldn't go through with it, and decided adoption was the honest way to go. She wasn't going to be a baby killer. This part is what I mused over all the time, something had happened during the time I was cooking in her oven to when I was born, because I was born into this world 98% human and 2% bird.

Not something a doctor sees everyday when delivering a baby.

The next part gets tricky. Instead of being placed in the care of an adoption agency like I was suppose too. I was giving to a scientist.

I assumed they had taking a huge part as to how I was born this way.

I would also like to think my mom didn't know, but was unaware.

I didn't know that for sure though.

For two years, I lived at a place called the school.

I was negligent the reason of why it was called a _school._ In no way was it a actual school. It was my hell however.

Schools are suppose to be where kids learn. Learn in a safe environment, mingle with other kids. Not be locked up in a cage like some wild animal, nor experiment on into you bleed or in tears. I still had scars, that just won't go away because of those assholes. I hated that place. I hated them.

I never wanted to feed their satisfaction, so, I made a pact with myself; I would never show how I felt. How I had hurt. I was nothing but a shell of a little boy. I knew it had freaked some of the scientist's out.

I wasn't always tough, they had been times where I wanted to give up, but I never did.

All because of a girl.

She was around my age - two years old. When I tried to conjure up an image of her, I could never do so. It would always be a fuzzy picture of a girl. It was just too long ago to remember fully. However, sometimes I would have dreams of her.

The girl would have always come and go. More so on the weekends.

I remember she always had her hair in pigtails.

Her eyes were dark. A coffee brown.

She would always try to talk to me, and would tell me everything would be okay or about herself.

I'd never respond. I couldn't. I would just curl up in a small ball, perfectly safe in the corner of my dark and dank cage. I would always listen however, and I think she' had known that. I felt better with her there. Her face. Her voice. It was the only thing that made me feel safe.

One day, she had never came back. I never saw her again. Ever.

However, she had saved me.

Now many years later, I would think of her. Ask myself. "Is she alright?" And wonder, "Is she still alive?"

I knew she was like me. One of the scientist's - the only one, experimented on her often. No other could touch her, and I've seen the wings, briefly, but I saw them.

Even though I asked myself if she was still alive, I knew she was. I could feel her.

I had too deal with the _school_ for another two years alone. Thoughts of the girl helped me to get through each day.

In the end one of the scientist's had a change of heart. I was four years old when she stole me in the middle of the night, and together we had ran away. Away from them and everything.

She wasn't my mom, but she was close. She raised me which is more then I can say about my birth mother. I don't call her mom, I could never. Needless, calling her Kelly worked for both of us.

I secured my wings back, lining them with my spine, and confided them with another clean black shirt.

Despite the fact that I've been through shit, I would _never_ regret my wings.

They were apart of me.

I finally joined the group outside, starving.

"How did you sleep?" Ben asked me and handed me a damn breakfast bar.

Oh. Yummy.

Note the sarcasm.

Being because I was a bird, I had a larger appetite. I could consume more food then a football team and still be hungry.

I took the 'effen bar from him and tore the silver wrapper. I took a large bite. Around the mouth full, I said. "Alright. You?"

Ben shrugged, chewing his own bar. "Decent. Except Zach snores."

Zach flushed and protested. "I don't snore!"

Ben snickered and reached for a few grapes that were in a bowl in the middle of the group.

"Suuuure. How did everyone else sleep? Girls?"

Nudge smiled. "Ohmygod. I slept really, really well. It was so cozy and the crickets were so peaceful. I've seen camping on shows before, but never went myself. I didn't know how awesome it would be. It's awesome, isn't it? I wish we wou-"

Oh shesh.

Joy threw a grape at her, cutting her off. "Nudge. Zip the motor mouth."

Nudge snapped her mouth shut, flushing, and then she made a zip motion with her fingers.

"Perfect." Joy laughed.

I then coasted a look opposite me and caught Max's eye. We stared at one another, until we both broke the hypnotized connection.

Wow.

I counted down from three before looking over at her again, this time in the corner of my eye.

Now she was watching Joy and Nudge interact. Her dark brown eyes were shadowed with sadness and... regret?

Why?

"Alright." Emily piped up. "Can I have everyone's attentions, please?"

I watched Max quickly look away.

The sadness and the regret her eyes spoke a second ago, vanished. Her eyes instead went flat and cold. She looked up at Emily.

What was that about?

Hell, what was this need to know more about her?

But then... I've always had the need to know more about her... to be close to her. I don't know.

I was forced to look over at Emily when she said: "After you guys eat we're going rock climbing. A hike before that too."

There were many disapproval form the group. Most of them from Lissa.

Dan only said. "We're going. Get over it. Now, hurry up and eat."

Yeah. I really didn't like that dude too much.

Anyways, rock climbing, fun.

* * *

**Fixed - 04/15/12 **

**Okaaaay... I hate Bridget.**

** You all could see that.**

**I think she's the worst character... ever... in the book world.**

**_She_ wasn't bad, just the fact she... was_ harboring_ something for Fang in the real stories was kind of gross. She was like what... twenty five? Fang only a child? He was like fourteen. Shesh! **

**So, don't mind the Bridget bashing.**

**Iggy's also NOT blind in this story for all of you that didn't know that tidbit.**

**Hm. What else...?**

**Oh. Yeeeahhhh... I made a oops. And no people it has nothing to do with my grammar! **

**I kind of screwed up on someones name. I started to put Ben as Joyce. I'm fixing that now. There will be no Joyce! But Ben!**

**Nice... o'le Ben ... whose friends with Fang.**

**No Joyce.**

**Anyways, I fixed what I could. I might have missed some things...**

**Just enjoy okay?**

**Thank you.**


	5. Trust

Chapter Four:

_**Trust:**_

Day 2: Morning:

The second day of this very _galvanize, _most kick ass camping trip - yes I'm totally being sarcastic, found us gathered around a tree like some barney show, munching on damn breakfast bars. I knew for sure a flimsy breakfast bar wasn't going to fill me up, at all. I'm not too sure why, but I've always had to eat way more then I should, being I was a teen girl. A skinny one at that. Anyhow, I could eat for at least four people and then some. A breakfast bar or the grapes we had wasn't going to do much for me. Remarkably, It'll do for about a minute, and that was all.

Ugh, this week was going to be hell. Once I get home, I'm going to clean out the nearest food store... and maybe the nearest restaurant too.

Anyways, onto other matters, everyone was still talking about the upcoming rock climbing we were going to have to endure soon. I could tell some were excited about it, however others looked like Emily had just told them their death date rather then all we're doing is some fun rock climbing. I didn't mind rock climbing. It actually sounded fun. Also, it should be a simple enough task for me, because I'm really strong.

_Super strong._

If I wanted too I could be a WWE wrestler as my line of work. Shove me into the ring with every women wrestler there is and I'd beat all their asses, _blindfolded_, even the feisty red headed Victoria... Add some men in there too, and I'll come out the winner still.

Although, I knew rock climbing will be as easy as riding a bike for me because of that strength, perhaps I should make sure I do it lightly. Not horrifically embarrassing, then yet, not inhumanly good either. I had to find a balance. I was used to finding a balance when around other... 'humans,' so I should be able to do it effortlessly.

Another thing that had rock climbing sounding appealing was... I get to watch Lissa make a fool of herself. It was doubtful that I would ever get another chance too see that, Lissa making a fool of herself. It sounds mean, sure, but I didn't care. She wouldn't mind befalling someone else to a world of embarrassment, and I could second that. In school she'd made it a point to go after _me._ Lunch, she'll see me walking with a very tenuous plate of pizza, and just walk pass me, bumping me one armed, endangering my pizza... and my shoes. She'll make snide comments in classes, how I could use a make over, my hair was too frizzy, or my outfit didn't match, just something about my person.

So, no, I didn't feel guilty that I was overly thrilled that for once Lissa was going to be pointed at, laughed at, and just _criticized_ in some damn way.

Payback can be a bitch, can't it?

I coasted a furtive look over at Lissa as I thought _that._

Her green eyes were wide as she popped grapes in her mouth, almost in a robotic state. Penny sized sweat beads dotted her hairline, and it wasn't even that hot out. She was totally nervous, and I was shamelessly happy.

"Lissa, are you all right?" asked Angel. "You look like you're going to be sick."

She did look like she was going to be sick... if she happens to throw up, I'd dance. Oh yeah, I would do the moon walk.

In Lissa fashion, she glared at Angel's concern. "I'm fine." She snapped.

"You sure? You're a bit pale." I said with a ghost of a smile.

Iggy barked out a weird ass laugh, it might be because his mouth was full of grapes while doing so. Boys. He agreed with Angel. "You _do _look like you're going to be sick. Is the prospect of rock climbing scaring you that much?"

"No!" She yelled.

"You sure?" I taunted.

Ben's eyes widen dramatically then. "You know... I remember reading in the newspaper at one point that a kid was camping with his friends, and they thought rock climbing would be fun... he slipped and fell to his death, brains spluttering _everywhere_."

Lissa sharply drew in a breath, eyes frightened. "That's it! I'm not doing it! I'd do all the other activity's, but just not this one."

Zach looked over a Ben who was in a fit of his own laughter and said. "Relax Lissa. I doubt Ben would ever pick up a newspaper."

Lissa didn't look any less frightened.

"No. Really. I have," Ben said earnestly to him.

Fang supported his friend. "I've read that too." He said in his dark voice. "Actually... I think it happened here... where we are now..."

By the time Fang finished everyone was laughing, besides Lissa.

"Oh you boys. Leave poor Lissa alone." Emily said. "Lissa, it's not that bad. We have all the equipment, and we're highly trained. It will be extremely safe, I can assure you."

"Highly trained? You can't be any older then us! You're what... twenty?" Lissa's voice reached impressive heights by the time she finished her catty sentence.

Emily smiled tightly. "No. Twenty six actually."

"Huh. Really?" Joy asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm on the short side, and still have the baby face that I had never grew out of, but yes, I am."

"You look gooood for twenty six." Iggy said in a flirty tone.

I threw my grape at him. "Get real."

Emily ignored Iggy, and stood up. "I think breakfast should be about done."

She looked down at Dan. "Rock climbing then?" she asked him.

He leaped to his feet. "Sounds good."

* * *

After we threw out our garbage in the clear plastic bags, Dan and Emily lead us on that hike. They had explained that we would have to hike a mile or so before we would reach the mountain we would climb. On this hike I was more into taking in the wildlife then I was on the first hike... where I was only preoccupied with Lissa's clumsiness, which diverted me of the whole point of the hike; just everything.

I wasn't really the camping type of gal, although, I loved being outside. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love the aspects of camping, like, the open space. Since a little girl I couldn't be confide in small spaces. The bus was alright, but that was only because there was a handful of kids. If the bus would have been filled, I wouldn't have gone on it. I also loved the colors, and the different critters, mostly the birds. And then there was the sky. It was wide, and blue, and right above me. I hadn't found a way to fly yet, but, having it right above me all the time, without a roof hiding it from sight, was the closes thing at the moment. In other words, I could see it, just not feel it yet. Nevertheless, the things that camping lacked was indoor plumbing, plush beds, and all the foods you could eat. It was a win, win, for me.

I was at the butt of the group so I could gallop at my own speed. They were still in sight so I wouldn't lose them, but far enough that I could enjoy the peace alone.

Or at least I thought I was alone.

"It's peaceful, yeah?"

The rough, husky voice drew me to look to the side of me.

_Fang._

"Um. Yeah. Kind of." I utter.

His pillowed lips were arched into a smirk, the shape of a sideways half 's'. "Not the camping type?" he asked.

"I... I don't _mind_ it." I admitted. "I just like indoor pluming and food better."

"A bed too." He added.

"Right, that also." I confirmed.

The conversation kind of collapsed then, and we both fell into silence. Usually a silence with someone you didn't know would be awkward, though with Fang it wasn't awkward at all, but more comfortable. I felt... content in his presence, which for me was strange. I was fearful of the word _trust._ I had major trust issues, because of what my own father did too me when I was a younger girl and _before_ that. With Fang though I don't have the usual feeling to flee that I would have had with anyone else.

"It is peaceful though. I guess right now having the chance to see this makes up for the lack of food and indoor plumbing." I mutter, skidding my eyes upwards quickly before looking at Fang once again. He was looking up at the sky too, a touch of longing in the depths of his eyes. Hm.

He nodded. "And the sky is beautiful." He added.

I looked at Fang quizzically, considering his statement. It wasn't too long ago that I'd thought the same thing, although, I was also thinking about being up in that beautiful sky, something I'm sure Fang wouldn't think of. Nobody would.

"Yes. It is." I acknowledged.

He looked over at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and I almost lost my footing because of it.

His eyes had sparked something inside of me... I just didn't know _what_ or _why._

"Are you alright?" he asked, smirk still in tacked.

I felt my face heat up. Thankfully, I had caught myself before I landed on my ass, or face. Who needs Lissa to make a fool of me if I could just do it myself?

"Yes... yeah, I'm fine." I affirmed. "There was... just a lose branch I didn't see."

"Sure." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "There was! Why are you on this camping trip anyways?" I asked.

"The same reason as you... Mr Waters forced me." Fang said bemused.

I huffed. "You know what I mean."

He snickers. "Do I?"

I glared at him in response.

"Fine. You have to tell me your reason first then." He said.

"Fine." I snapped before pointing at my nose. "You saw that pretty pink bandage Lissa was sporting?" I asked.

He slowly nodded.

Proudly, I stated. "My doing."

His eyes widen, on the bordering of showing an expression.

I nodded. "What about you?" I inquired, my curious piped.

"Bridget." He answered.

I blinked. "And...?"

"Closet."

"Closet..." I said slowly.

He nodded.

"Closet... Bridget... and what else!"

Like shesh... we went from somewhat full sentences to one worded ones?

He was fighting off a smirk as he said. "Locked in."

It felt like a math problem. Slowly I repeated everything he just said. "Bridget. Closet. Locked in..."

Bridget...

Closet...

Locked in...

Bridget + Closet = Locked in...

Oh, shit.

"You locked Bridget in the janitors closet!" I yelled with delight.

I laughed then.

Bridget was ... a WHOLE other spices then Lissa.

I wasn't sure who was worse, Lissa who was a mega bitch, or Bridget who was obsessed with guys way younger then her.

I hated them both.

"Yeah." He said.

"Not that I don't approve of it, but why did you do it?" I asked.

Fang rubbed the back of his neck. "She was there. The closet was there. I was annoyed. Do you need any more then that?"

"Nope."

I would have done the same thing.

* * *

The rock we would be climbing came up shortly after that conversation.

Cuz' that's all it really was.

It was one huge rock that went skyward. It was absolutely tall without no limits. It had different colors of browns, pinks, auburn, and whites, jutting out dissimilar shapes. I could see some were roughed textured while others were more smooth and sculptured. It looked like a piece of cake to climb.

Once we were all gathered around the rock, Emily and Dan turned to us. "Alright guys. I'm going to pair you guys off in twos." Emily said while glancing down at her adored clipboard.

Crap. Last time they had said that I got stuck with Lissa and Joy as tent buddies. Was this time any better? Nope.

"Iggy and Nudge." Emily counted off first.

"Lissa and Zack."

"Fang and Sam."

"Ben and Angel."

"And Max and Joy."

_Shit._

I gazed over at Joy who wasn't looking at me at all, but held her body stiff.

Rock climbing... easy... having Joy as my partner... not so easy.

"Alright." Dan said. "Rock climbing is very easy. One climbs while your partner will belay, and then you'll switch roles -"

Lissa raised her hand, cutting Dan off. "Yes, Lissa?"

"I can't rock climb today. Sorry."

"And why can't you?" he asked.

Lissa came to a standstill at that. And then she said. " I, uh... have period cramps?"

Emily softly snorted, and all the guys in our group laughed. I rolled my eye at them. This reminded me of our six grade all over again, where they had talked about sex for the first time. When the word 'penis' was uttered all the girls blushed and laughed, and then when the word 'vagina' was uttered all the guys just laughed and snickered.

"Lissa you're doing it, and that's that. Got it." Emily said, firm.

Lissa nodded sadly. "It had worked for P.E class."

"Well, you can't use period cramps to always get out of things you don't want to do." Emily said.

"Anyways." Dan said. "Belay. Anyone heard that word before?"

Sam nodded. "I know a bit about it."

"Go on." Dan said.

"Like... the person who belays helps the climber up and down, and has control over the movements of your harness."

"Perfect. So trust is a huge thing when you're rock climbing. You'll have to trust one another."

There's that word again, _trust. _

"What if you don't trust your partner?" Joy asked.

Ouch.

"Why wouldn't you?" Dan asked her.

Joy didn't have an answer to that so fell silent.

Dan nodded and then picked up the harnesses. He held them up. "Harnesses."

Emily took over. "I thought it would be more fun if we make it into a game."

"What do you have in mind?" Iggy asked.

Excited, Emily smiled before explaining. "What about a race? For example, if Ben and Angel were to go first, we could time it, the time would stop when you reach the top. However, since both of you have to climb we'll combine both of your times as one," From Emily's finger, dangled a time clock no bigger then a bottle cap. "After all five groups have had there turns, the two with the quickest time at the end, race each other. Whoever gets too the top wins. Sound good?"

Everyone looked excited of the prospect of a little competition.

"Great! Who wants to go first?" Emily asked.

Nudge seemed to want to got first. "Iggy?" she asked.

Iggy nodded. "We'll be the lucky ones to go first."

Nudge blew out a breath. "Yeah. Might as will get it over with."

"Who is doing what first?" Dan asked, as he jinked out the tightly bond harness. The harness molded into shape with the sliver buckles and straps dangling.

Nudge and Iggy looked at each other.

"You pick," Iggy said to Nudge.

"_You_ pick." Nudge countered.

"Okay. I could belay, and you could climb." Iggy said.

Nudge winkled her nose. "Um. I was kind of hoping you'll climb and I belay."

"I thought you said I could pick!" He yelled.

"I was just being nice! You said I could pick first anyways!" Nudge yelled back.

"Oh man up Iggy!" Ben said. "Don't be such a baby chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken!" Iggy said.

"Ah... no... I said _baby _chicken. And you're sure acting like one."

"I just..." Iggy stopped and then forfeit his thought, and just said: "Fine, I'll go first!"

"Strap me up!" Iggy said with his arms out wide, and his legs a width apart like he was in the mindset of get frisked by a cop.

Dan bent on one knee telling Iggy to put his legs through each loop hole. Iggy did as he was told, slipping each slim leg through the leg loops while holding onto Dan shoulder for support. As if pulling up underpants on a toddler, Dan pulled the harness up, so it was placed on Iggy's upper thighs. Dan then took the double straps that was at Iggy's waist, wrapping it around his waist and pulling it through a small sliver, square buckle, and doubled it back through the buckle once again. Lastly, he took the rest of the straps and pulled it through the sliver buckles that were attached to each leg loop. Dan paused as Iggy jumped and giggled. "Tehehe."

Dan looked up at him questionably.

"What? I'm ticklish there."

Everyone laughed as Ben did a face palm.

Dan smirked. "Sorry. I'm almost done. Just have to tighten the straps and loop it in the back."

Dan did so, yanking it slightly to make sure it was tight. He then looped the straps on the back of the harness, finishing it up. However he took one more look to make sure everything was safe and where it should be.

"All set." He said.

Dan turned to Nudge next."Lets get you all set."

Dan put an identical harness on Nudge, going through the same process as he did with Iggy, except this time he clipped what he called "The belay device," to the front of her harness. The belay tool was simple looking. It was a sliver shaped eight, and that's all.

"Nudge you need to listen carefully now. Your job is to make sure Iggy will be safe as he climbs. He needs to be lowered, you don't think, do it, and you'll do it this way." Dan showed her what too do; the right movements. "Got it?"

Nudge nodded. "Got it."

Emily clipped the rope that was anchored on the very top of the rock onto the the back of Iggy, and then connected him to Nudge.

"Ready?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah," Iggy mummers unsure.

"When you're ready just say go."

Iggy took a deep breath, and put his hands on one of the jutting rocks. "Go."

And then he was _going._

At first he was clumsy and slow, but when he hit the halfway mark he become more confident and sped up.

Nudge cheered him on ... heck we all cheered for him.

"Whoop! Go Iggy!" Ben yelled.

"Almost there Iggy!" Nudge yelled.

When Iggy got to the top he yelled proudly, "I made it!" He was only a tiny dot.

We all erupted into cheers.

"Great job Iggy!" Dan yelled up to him.

"Thanks! ... Um. Now how the hell do I get back down!"

Emily laughed before yelling up instructions. "Simple! The same way you went up, just push your feet off the rocks and shimmy down!"

Iggy did what she had told him, and once again was on the ground. He grinned at us all. "That wasn't so bad."

"No brains spluttered anywhere." Fang said.

Ben howled.

And Lissa shirked.

"Alright!" Emily said, and threw both Ben and Fang a glare, who looked at her innocently. "Iggy your time was thirty seconds. Nudge you're next."

Dan switched the delay device, and then Nudge was ready to go. She freaked out first, but with Iggy... and oddly Sam... yelling encouragements she was better, and took it slowly, but surly she was getting closer to the top.

When she was back on the ground she had a breathless smile on her face. "God... that was so_ stimulating_. I mean I was scared when I first started but the farther you go the easy it is."

Emily smiled. "I told you is wasn't that bad. Want to know your time?"

"Yes please!"

"Two minutes and three seconds. Not bad."

"Nice job Nudge." Sam said.

She blinked, looking pleasantly pleased. "Thanks." She said, shyly.

Next was Angel and Ben.

Ben climbed it pretty good, he got a bit too cocky and almost slipped, which Angel had been ready for. He only had a few seconds before Iggy's time - twenty seven seconds. Angel, much like Nudge was frozen in fear until a few of us yelled encouragements to motivate her. When she got going she was slower then Nudge, but that didn't mater, the fact was she was _doing it.  
_

When she was on the ground she was shinning and smiling proudly.

Emily smiled at her. "Angel your time is three minutes and ten seconds. Great job."

Next up is Fang and Sam.

Sam wanted to climb first, so Fang was to belay. There was no frozen in fear for Sam, looked like somebody was in it to win it. The farther he went he seemed to tire out, however, he never stopped to rest. His time was - twenty three. Now, it was Fang's turn. I didn't know what to expect, but _hell. _Fang was good. He looked like he's done this before. He easily jumped up on the rock and scaled the rock like it was nothing. His speed never wavered either. He was... _alright_, I'll admit it, totally sexy. When Fang was back on his feet, everyone clapped and whistled. Sam pat him on the back. "Nice man!" Fang glared at him.

"Your time is fifteen! Our best yet, so that would put Fang and Sam in the lead."

Fang threw a smirk over at me.

Sam threw one at the last two groups.

What cocky assholes.

"Well ladies, it's all you." Sam said brightly.

Zach narrowed his eyes at him. "Ladies?"

Sam nodded. "Laaaadies."

"We're next." Zach said through clenched teeth.

"What? No!" Lissa shouted.

Zach turned to Lissa, his face softened. "Hey. I'll go first alright?"

She bites her lip and nods.

Dan set them up in their harness.

And then they were set to _climb_.

Zach wanted to prove himself I could tell, because he didn't take a break at all, even when from here I could see his limps shaking slightly from over exhausting, that his limps aren't you used to enduring. It wasn't a bad thing, but Zach would rather read a book, then be here rock climbing. Nevertheless, he was out to prove himself.

"Hm... seems like he's doing a pretty good to me." Joy commented.

Angel nodded, "Yeah... he might even do as good as Sam."

Sam growled. "Noway. A nerd is _not _going to do as good as _me_."

Fang threw an annoyed glare at his partner, but didn't comment.

When Zach was done, Emily smiled. "Twenty four."

"Ooohhhhhh!" Everyone yelled.

He was so close to Sam's time.

It was then Lissa's turn who was freaking out already. Zach talked quietly to her, calming her down enough to at least start the climb. However she freaked out again, her stomach pancaked on the rocks, clinging to it, and refusing to go any farther then she had already manged.

"C'mon Lissa!" Nudge yelled.

"No! I can't do it!" She yelled. "I'm scared of heights!"

Zach looked over at Dan and Emily. "She at least tired, can she climb back down?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Alright. You did good Lissa, you can climb down!"

I fought off a smirk as Lissa clumsy climbed her way back down, fearful squeaks falling from her mouth.

That was _fantastic. _

Unbelievably fantastic.

Joy and I were the last to go.

"Do you want to go first? Or do you want me to?" I asked her softly.

"You can go first." She said stiffly without even looking at me.

"Alright." I agreed.

Once Joy and I were the ones in the harness this time, I started my climb. I, of course wasn't afraid of heights, so fluently I ascended the rock, never taking a breather. I wanted to win. I wanted to kick Sam and Fang's asses. More importantly, I wanted to win for Joy. Wining a simple rock climbing game wasn't going to mend what I broke, I knew that, but still, I wanted to win for her.

With her name in mind, memoirs hit me like I was shot in the heart.

_"Max!" Six year old Joy yells. "Wait up!" her tiny legs paddling faster and faster on a sparkly blue bike.  
_

_Catching up to her best friend she says breathlessly "You're supper fast."_

_Max grins, showing the gap in fount of her mouth where she'd lost her baby tooth. "So are you!"_

_ "Yeah... but... you're so fast on your bike... like you're flying..."  
_

_... "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you_!" _Everyone sings while Joys mother places the princess cake on the table, seven candles stood proudly with fire balls hovering above. _

_"Happy birthday dear Joy! Happy birthday to you! From good friends, and true! From old friends, and new! May good luck go with you, and happiness too!" Everyone finished._

_Joy, with a grin on her face grabbed Max's hand. "Blow them out with me!"_

_Together, the two girls blew out the seven candles, with one wish in mind. "I wish we'll be friends forever..."_

_... "Hey, girls, it's getting late, maybe you should head to bed." Joys mother said, popping her head into Joys room, cutting off another one of their laughing fits. _

_"Ah... mom." Joy wined, "Five more minutes."_

_ She smiled, "Honey, you said the same thing twenty minutes ago."_

_"We promise we'll be on our best behavior." Max piped in._

_She laughed. "Alright, five more minutes and that's all."_

_The girls cheered, in which her mother put her finger to her lips. The girls dramatically zipped their lips, giggling softly._

When_ she was gone, Joy turned to Max. "Max?"_

_"Joy?" _

_"We'll be best friends forever right?"_

_"Forever." Max said.  
_

I slapped my palm on the surface of the top of the rock as if that would stomp out those thoughts, and heaved myself up. When I was on my feet I looked down, and smiled. Everyone looked like baby ants from up here.

I could also hear cheers.

"Shit Max!" Iggy yelled. "Is it weird that I thought you rock climbing was totally hot!"

Someone pushed him, but I didn't see who, after saying that.

Good.

Cuz' I couldn't do it from up here.

I was flabbergasted as I looked ahead of me, because the sight before me was breathlessly amazing. I could see the span of the woods perfectly, and the sky now closer to me had me just wanting to camp up _here._ Alas, I can't. However, I didn't have to come down right this second, since the time stops when we reach the top. I close my eyes, and took a deep breath. Another memory, my _favorite_ one, hit me then.

**_SPLASH!_**

_Blue water oscillated when ten year old Max jumped head first from the diving board._

_Joy shirked, "Max!" when water hit her in the face from the ledge of the pool. _

_A second later, Max head popped up, and she smiled. "What? You'll be in the pool soon anyways."_

_"I know," Joy said giggling._

_Joy then longingly looked over at the diving bored. "I really want to do it." She said.  
_

_"Then do it." Max said, swiftly swimming towards her.  
_

_"I can't." Joy said in a small voice.  
_

_"You know, if you tell yourself you can't, then you won't do it. Tell yourself you can, and then do it." Max told her. "Beside I'll be right here. I won't let anything happen to you, this I promise you."  
_

_Joy took a deep breath. "Promise?"  
_

_"Promise." Max said.  
_

_Joy bobbed her head. "I'd do it!" She said determinedly. _

_Without hesitance Joy walked towards her diving board, and clambered up the blue plastic stairs. Once at the top Joy glanced down and frowned. It wasn't the heights that she feared. No, it was the free falling that scared her to death. She wasn't sure she can do this... Max yelled up to her then._

_"C'mon Joy! You can do it! I have faith in you!" _

_Joy nodded. She can do this. She had too.  
_

_ She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and... simply jumped.  
_

**_"SPLASH!"_**

_A moment later, Joy's head popped up, a goofy grin on her face._

_Max threw her arms around her. "You did it!"_

_Joy laughed. "I did, all because of you, and it felt amazing. Thanks Max."_

_Max smiled. "You're welcome." _

I blinked and once again was on top of the rock. I _hated _when memories like those decides to pay me a visit.

I didn't want to remember my friendship with Joy.

I didn't want to remember when life was easier.

I didn't want to remember what my own father did to me.

I just want to forget. Everything.

The need to scream was sudden.

So I did.

Scream.

What better place to do so?

I inhaled all the air I could into my lungs, filling them up. I let out a huge ass scream, seemly trying to throw out all my damn regrets, hurt and fears out into the open air, so it no longer resided in my body. It's been there for far too long.

After my screaming fit, I was ready to head back down. It was easier and quicker then climbing up.

My feet hit the ground. I turned, and notice everyone looking at me like I was a mad women, with two heads.

Shesh.

"What?" I asked them.

"What the hell women? You had sounded like you were dying up there." Iggy said.

I shrugged causally. "Screaming cleanse the body." I told them, leaving it at that.

No need to tell them everything.

Ben smiled then. "Whatever. What _I _want to know is if Max beat Fang?"

Everyone turned to Emily.

Emily shook her head. "She almost did. Fifteen point three."

"He won by three damn seconds!" I asked.

Fang smirked when Emily nodded. "Just three seconds."

"Fang wipe that smirk off your face. You haven't won yet." I said deadly.

If possible the other side of his mouth almost upturned, resembling a smile.

"We well." He said.

"We'll see." I countered.

I rounded on Joy, "You ready?" I asked her.

Although, she said yes, she had a nervous look upon her face, almost washing out the anger she had when she was assigned my partner. _Almost. _

"You can trust me." I told her gingerly, trying to ease her fears.

She looked me dead in the eye for a second before saying. "You'd lost my trust."

Ouch... _again. _

I bite bit my lip, cuz, shit that stung.

Apprehensively, I said, "I know... still, I won't let you get hurt."

I knew her next words very much could be, 'you already hurt me,' but she didn't say anything at all. She just started her climb.

Joy took it slowly, but not horribly slow. Like the others, she got more confident the farther she climbed, so, her speed gaudily picked up. I smiled to myself as I watched her. Of course a few of the others were acting like cheerleader's. Nudge, Angel, and Ben.

Actually Ben was just making smart ass comments.

Then yet, that was just who he was.

When she finished, once again joining us, she smiled.

I felt a sharp pain strike my heart when Nudge threw her arms around her cousins neck.

I felt eyes on me, and turned to the source.

Fang was watching me. His dark eyes reading: are you alright?

I gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to Joy, simply saying. "I told you, you could trust me,"

She didn't respond.

"Alright. Joy's time was one minute. So, that means, it'll be Max and Joy, against Fang and Sam."

Sam pumped his fist in the air, eagerly saying. "Piece of cake."

Ben patted him on the back. "I wouldn't get too cocky there. Max was wickedly fast. May I also remind you, Fang only beat her by three seconds?"

"Thanks man." Fang said flatly.

With that said, I looked at Joy, "Mind if I climb then?"

"Go for it." She utter.

I nodded.

"Guys, which one's climbing?" Dan asked them.

"Um. It pains me to say this... but Max _was _fast... so I guess our best shot would be Fang." Sam said.

"I agree." Fang said.

"Alright lets get you two set up." Dan said, using a second pair of harnesses.

While being harnessed up, Sam spoke. "Can't wait to win."

"What makes you think you'll win?" Joy asked him, shooting hateful daggers at his head.

"Cuz, we're guys. We got this."

"That's utter bullshit. So because we're girls we can't win?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "Wait, do you two think _you're_ going to win?"

Slap me silly, he sounded _amused. _

"Yes." Joy and I said together.

Fang and Sam looked at each other.

"Hm," Fang said.

What does hm mean?

I didn't get to ask him because Dan finished putting the harness them.

Standing next to one another, Fang whispered. "How about we bet on it?

"A bet?" Joy asked.

Fang grinned evil. "A bet."

"Like...?" I asked.

Iggy was the one to respond. "How about the team that loses has to skinny dip in the lake."

"That's perfect." Sam said.

"Deal then?" Fang asked me.

Slowly I nodded. "Then its on."

He smirked. "Good."

"Aright, enough whispering. You guys ready?" Emily asked.

Eyes locked upon one another, Fang and I said. "Ready."

"Good... Go!"

I was going to win.

Neck to neck, Fang and I raced to the top. We started as a tie, but I picked up my pace, thoughts of going at a human speed out the window. I had to win. I slanted a brief look at Fang. He was looking at me too, sweat peppering his hairline. Fang then picked up _his_ speed also... and he was _fast_, faster then the first time, by passing me. Not going to happen. I arrested whatever strength I had and climbed faster, so we are once more neck to neck. I looked over at him again and crossed my eyes, which he smirked at.

Shesh, this boy has to be almost as strong as me.

The top came into view.

Still we were neck to neck. Only if I could inch up a little bit faster... I made a tiny leap, hopefully accomplishing the little push I needed to win.

With hope surging through my body, I reached up.

And the winner is ...

* * *

**Fixed - 04/18/12 **

**Holy. Shit. This chapter is legit 6,624 words long... way longer then it originally was.**

**I got thinking... I feel like I had Fang and Max fall in love way too soon... they didn't mess around... flirt... they'd just jumped right in... so through my fixing I'm going to have Fang and Max's conversation's longer... which means longer chapters... damn... I must really love you guys...**

**And time of the climbs guys might not be accurate, sorry about that.  
**

**Anyways... hm... on this chapter... I noticed I spelled a lot of things wrong... weird, since I have spell check, on less I zoomed through it or something and just didn't notice... that could have been it. **

**And rock climbing... I've never done it before, so I had to study it, so if you HAVE rock climbed... please don't be mean and tell me shit I won't even care for. Just deal, and enjoy my story, mmmk?**

**Thanks!**


	6. Let The Game's Began

Chapter Five:

**_Let The Games Began:_**

Day 2: Mid-morning_ish (what? I'm no damn clock!) _

_Neck to neck, Fang and I raced to the top. We started as a tie, but I picked up my pace, thoughts of going at a human speed out the window. I had to win. I slanted a brief look at Fang. He was looking at me too, sweat peppering his hairline. Fang then picked up his speed also. faster then the first time, by passing me. Not going to happened. I arrested whatever strength I had and climbed faster, so we are once more neck to neck. I looked over at him again and crossed my eyes, which he smirked at. _

_Shesh, this boy has to be almost as strong as me. _

_Still, we were neck to neck. Only if I could inch up a little faster... I made a tiny leap, hopefully accomplishing the little push I needed to win. _

_With hope surging through my body, I reached up_

_And the winner is..._

~o~'oooo'

"You gotta do it!"

"Girls rule and boys drool!"

"We rock! We rock! And guys suck. Guys suck!"

I laughed. "Girls I think they understand... boys suck and us girls rock."

"Max." Sam pleaded. "Shut up."

I laughed as I undid the harness, but I couldn't help but to poke a little more fun on there expense. "When do Sam and Fang get nakey?"

"Dude... this is _your_ entire fault." Sam mutters on the side of his mouth.

Fang gave him a dirty, rotting look, eyes in slits. He said slowly, darkly. "Don't." A clear threat ringing in that deep voice of his.

Shivers stroked down my spine as he uttered that one word.

What the hell was _that_?

Stupid body that's what.

_Anyways_, we won - Joy and I. It was a _very _close call, like a hand close, but we won. Now Fang and Sam had to go skinny dipping _together._

An image of a wet, naked Fang, became foremost in my thoughts. Water caressing dark, olive muscles. Down. Down, passed his -

Stop!

Shit Max... just stop that thought. Right now.

I shook my head trying to rid of the tempting - _no_, I mean horrible, very horrible sight.

"Max and Joy got lucky anyways." Ben said undoubtedly.

Joy glowered at him. "That's not true. We won fair and square. You're just too much of a pussy to admit it."

_Charmingly,_ Ben's mouth had falling open and his eyes grew in size at what Joy said. "I... that's... I, I... " Ben spluttered.

"What's wrong Ben? Pussy caught your tongue?" she asked innocently.

With that all the girls burst out into more laughter.

"Tonight... tonight is when Fang and Sam are going to go for a midnight swim, naked." I said in between laughs.

Can't freaking wait for _that._

* * *

Emily and Dan led us back to the campsite to feed us lunch, and very much like before Fang and I walked side by side, but quietly this time.

When we got back we sat in the same circle by the same tree that we had before, eating. Dan and Emily used what they called a, "dutch oven," to cook us food, We hadn't seen it before since for breakfast we had bars and green fruit. A dutch oven was simply a metal pot that you cook over a campfire, working just like an oven... a outdoor oven that most campers use. They had also told us we could have the rest of the day off to do whatever since we did a good job earlier, kind of like an award.

"Max how the hell did you climb so fast anyways?" Ben asked between bites once we were all settled.

Like any other boy he was stuffing his face with food. _Typical._

But then his question registered and I felt my heart plummet to the pit of my stomach. How could I answer _that?_ I have a feeling saying: 'Oh, I just have in-human strength, that's all really,' wouldn't go overly well. Then what could I say?

I really wasn't sure what I was going to say... until it was tumbling out of my mouth like an uncontrollable river.

"Fang was fast too!" I accused.

Before Ben could say anything, I added. "Also, I lift weights... and I've always been an expert in rope climbing in gym. And don't you go off about how because Fang is a _man, _its within his 'rights' to be able to go fast and obtain strength that I could not. That's a pile of dog shit."

Nudge nodded. "I agree with Max."

I smiled at her and high-five her.

"So... you're like wonder women then?" Sam asked thoughtful.

I swear, I had almost chocked on my own spit when he Sam said that cuz only if he knew...

Iggy piped in. "Hm. Who would win in an arm wrestling match, Fang or Max?"

Both Fang and I looked at one another. He rose and eyebrow and I smirked.

"I would think_ I_ would." Fang said.

"Wanna test that theory?" I asked him.

"Lets do it." Fang said standing up.

It was totally expected that all the guys would root for Fang while the girls would root for me. It was like a battle field, girls vs boys.

So, there was a divided line when we found a decent size rock that had a flatten top that would be perfect too host our arm wrestle. Fang and I got on our knees, him on one side, I on the other. Languidly Fang and I put our elbows on the flat surface all the while boys cheering for Fang and girls cheering for me, although, our eyes never strayed from the others. Fang's lips turned up into a tiny smirk as he asked me, "Ready?" his fingers flexing.

I nodded. "Always," with that I hooked my hand with his... and had tingles maneuvering down _that _arm because of it. It's my body! I swear.

Fang's hand was bigger then mine, tan and warm... and totally nice. Shesh.

"Okay on the count of three!" Joy yelled acting as referee.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Everyone yelled.

And then we were arm wrestling. Fang was tough. If I were a normal girl I wouldn't think twice about it, but I _wasn't. _I had wings and inhuman strength... Fang didn't, so I should be winning, right?

Guess not.

"C'mon Fang! Don't let her beat you _again." _Sam shouted.

Fang briskly threw him a glare, before looking back at me. "Hate him." He mutter.

I smiled. "He's right though." I tautened.

His dark eyes flashed amused as he said."You won't win."

"We'll see."

I bite my lip then as I used ever muscle in my body to try to get his damn arm down because I was going to win. Every time his arm was close to hitting the rock, he would suddenly huddle my arm to almost hitting the rock. It seemed we were both equally strong, which was _weird. _Looking into Fang's eyes I could see he thought the same thing. I had to fight the urge to let him win so know one would be the wiser, but I couldn't do that. I wanted to win.

I_ had_ to win.

It was a girl thing.

So I fought tooth and nails to get his arm down that would declare me the winner and him the loser.

However, it wasn't easy. Hell, it really wasn't easy.

Why wasn't it easy?

"Pretty strong, aren't you?" Fang asked, eyes now solely fasten on our linked hands.

"I could say the same about you." I replied through clenched teeth.

He flashed me a smirk. "Come now, I _am_ a - "

... a stupid boy... riiight.

Needless, it was the wrong thing to say. In that moment I, with everything I had, flung his hand so the flat of his palm hit the rock officially making me the winner. I shot to my feet with a cry.

The guys fell quiet, dumfounded.

The girls had a party.

"Max won!" Nudge yelled happily hugging Joy.

Angel and Lissa slapped high-fives.

Looks like with things like this, us girls stick together no matter how much we hate each other.

I flashed them a smile, and then smirked down at Fang who was staring up at me, mouth parted slightly.

"Wow Fang... a girl beat you in rock climbing _and_ arm wrestling." I said ticking. "What a shame."

He didn't respond, but instead gawked at me, his eyes fixed on my face.

It was making me kind of nervous actually.

So soft, I had almost missed it, Fang said. "You're not just some girl."

I flushed slightly from his words, hopefully it was hardly noticeable.

I cleared my throat, and brushed off my knees. "I, I have to go to my tent quickly. I'll be back." I told everyone and then spun on my heels, running to my tent. I ducked under the flap so I was safety hiding away.

That was just like me. When the stakes got high, I flee. Fang's voice had been soft, quiet enough that I could just pretend I didn't hear him. I'll just chill here for a while, linger in my tent like the scared bird I really was.

However, it wasn't that long that the girls arrived in my getaway.

"What is this?" I asked them confused.

Joy and Lissa looked over at one another, and then walked over to me. All of them sat across from me.

"We were thinking..." Lissa started.

I fake gasped. "You thinking? Oh my."

Lissa scowled at me. "Max you're such - "

"Girls!" Angel yelled.

Lissa and I looked at Angel.

"Look can we not fight right now? Max just listen to Lissa okay?"

I relented and nodded. "Alright. Go on."

Lissa wouldn't, so Joy had to finish for her. "The guys were big asshats earlier so we think skinny dipping won't be enough for them." Joy finished bluntly. She had that evil glint to her eyes that I really miss.

"Oh?" I questioned.

Joy nods. "Also, it's only fair if we do something to the others too, Fang and Sam weren't the only whiners."

I laughed. "So true."

I laugh... but my heart was screaming. Admittedly, I really missed her. I sincerely missed here evil side also.

I couldn't think about that though. What is done is done and I can't change the past.

So, I drum my fingers on my chin as her words twirled around in my head cuz' Joy was right.

We _couldn't_ let all the guys get away.

In her words they all were whiners, not just Sam and Fang.

Then a thought hit me. I gave her an evil smile that was similar to the look in her eyes. I said. "I have an idea."

* * *

Eleven o'clock on the dot Emily and Dan were down for the night. So it was safe to go... skinny dipping.

When we were all ready we met everyone at Sam, Iggy's and Fang's tent. Both of them looked like they could cast themselves anywhere but here if they were able to. I don't blame the guys. Obviously to the others, Fang and Sam won't be the only ones doing _something_ tonight.

Insert evil crackle.

In the tent earlier the other girls and I spent our time hashing out our plan. It had to be flawless for it to work. When I told them all my plan they had loved it, and we jumped right into planing it. It was easy to keep the boys away. All we had to tell them was we had 'girly things' too do. Okay, so, they were at first confused considering me and Lissa hate each other... and Joy and I are ex-friends.. but thankfully they took it in stride, and left it alone.

I can't wait.

"Do we really have to do this." Sam whined for the _fifth_ time.

"For the fifth time yes." Joy said sounding annoyed.

"Where's Iggy anyways?" I asked when I noticed the blond was AWOL.

"Oh, he should be - "

Iggy voice cut Sam off. "Coming!"

"Where were you?" Zach asked him.

Iggy flushed. "Eh... bathroom."

I laughed. "Well... We should get going. I don't know about you guys... but I'm pretty excited to see Fang and Sam."

Fang glared at me. "Thanks Max."

I winked. "No problem."

With that we started the simple walk. When we had all rock climbed we all noticed a river from the top. It was big: the shape of a legit liver and looked deep too. A perfect place for Fang and Sam to accomplish their bet.

For the most part the walk was silent and strained mostly from Sam and Fang side.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long to get there. When we did we all stopped and stared at it transfixed.

"Beautiful." Angel mutter.

And it was.

The river was huger up close. The waxen moon overhead highlights the river like it was a flashlight, illuminating the whole woods. The water was murky, but still had a touch of a beautiful blue.

It was more then beautiful.

"Hey look." Joy said pointing upwards.

We all looked up.

Right above us and the river was a cliff of some sort. Starting from the river and wrapping around us was a trail leading up to that cliff.

Suddenly Nudge wails besides me.

All of us jumped in alarm, and spun to her. I didn't know what to expect. Possibly a wild animal attacking her, or a murder, or _something_ that would have her wailing like that.

However, all it was, was a spider.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I think there's a huge spider in my hair!" She was hopping around and her hands frantically shaking our her black hair. "Oh my god! Get it out!"

"Nudge. Just calm down and hold still." Sam said slowly and calmly while walking over to her. He was making soothing noises in a effort to calm Nudge down.

"Calm down? Hold still? You're not the one with an eight legged monster crawling in your hair now are you!" She shrieked.

Sam rolls his blue eyes at her as he says softly, "Sssh."

She looks up at him with big, round scared eyes. Sam's face softens... uh-huh ... huh? Softens?

Sam mummers soft, "Ssh's" as he drew his slim fingers up to her hair and lightly skims his fingers through her black curly hair. His lips twisted in sheer amusement as each curl he skimmed through bounces right back into place.

After a moment of combing through her hair he whispers "There. I think it's gone now." His fingers skimming the round of her cheek.

Nudge inhaled deeply and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth with her brown orbs looking up at Sam.

_What the hell is going on?_

I had this impulse to either close my eyes or turn around because it felt like I was invading on something special between the two.

But it was Nudge and Sam.

I shot a look at the others to scan their faces. They all had matching confusing expressions on their faces too.

No doubt I did too. I mean Nudge and Sam?

Yeah, _wow._

And then in the corner of my eye I saw slight movement which I was just going to snub off but then Lissa 'suddenly' tripped, knocking into Sam. The moment Nudge and Sam were having was broken as he caught Lissa around the waist before she could fall to the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said, fake giggling.

"I'm sure you are." I mutter and glared at her.

Worriedly, I glanced over at Nudge who wouldn't even notice she was _that_ deep in thought.

"Uh. Guys can we please get this going? I don't really want to be in the woods all night," Angel asked timely while she looked around the spooky woods.

"Sounds good to me. Lets do this." Zach said.

"Alright boys." Joy say giddy. "Strip."

"Baby, you don't even have to ask me twice." Sam said and winked at her.

Ahaha! So there's the cocky ass we all know and... well don't love, but you get the point.

Joy growled at him. "Just do it."

All joking aside Sam and Fang cursed under their breaths, and did as they were told.

I averted my eyes as they striped, but I caught the clicks of belts being removed and displacements of fabric.

_Oh shesh._

Naked Fang was close. So. Close. To. _Me_.

Not that I care.

I really didn't.

And then I looked.

My eyes went wide as I took them _both_ in.

Fang was nicely tone. He wasn't excessively dressed down in slaps of muscles or anything. No. That wouldn't look good on Fang anyways. His body was more slender, _lithe_ and build just right. Fang skin was also tan with an olive tint. Unlike Fang, Sam had a snowy complexion. His muscles were twice Fang's size, and his body was... built for a football player actually.

Now the boys were in nothing but their boxers.

Fang wore plan black ones. No surprise really.

And then Sam' ...

Wore a blue pair with yellow smiley rubber ducks marked all over them. Gah! I think one winked at me.

"Dude! Are those _rubber ducks_?" Ben asked laughing.

Sam looked down. "What? My grandma bought these for me." He said with a pout.

All the boys ignored that and just laughed.

Alright, I laughed too.

I mean football player Sam owns a pair of ducky boxers?

I'm kinda wondering what other boxers he had now?

I didn't mean that in a weird way or anything.

Joy thought it was the funniest thing too, because she was full on laughing, tears and everything. "That." She says pointing at him. "Is just too damn funny."

Sam annoyingly says. "Can we just get this over with!"

"Oh. Go ahead duck boy." Joy says.

With that everyone was laughing again.

This time Sam ignored them and continued to strip.

However, my whole focus was now on Fang, Sam just fading into the background. Fang had stepped back slightly so the shadows danced over his face and body. He then pulled off his boxers, totally naked now. My fingers twitched with the need too flow fingertips down his perfect chest, and melt into him.

Dammit Max!

Obviously there was something wrong with me. It's just not like me to be gaga over a guy. Even _this_ guy.

I didn't even realized my eyes were solely on his body still until I drew my eyes up to his face again. He was looking at me, lips in a knowing smirk.

Crap... busted.

I might have blushed as I cast my eyes too a tree.

"Here it goes." Sam said.

And then I heard a double splash.

"Oh shit! It's cold!" Sam yelped.

"Aw look at the two of you... swimming naked." Ben chuckled.

"Shut up Ben." Fang warned.

Sam was freely swimming around. Fang was just still, like a stone, with his whole body under the water, the only thing visible to us was his head. He was also leaving a hell of a lot of distance between Sam and him. Understandable I guess since both are in the nude.

I then sly look over at Joy who nods. She looks over at Lissa who tilts her head. Nudge and Angel quickly caught on. Amongst this exchange between us girls the guys were blatantly unaware; the ones in the water and the ones out. That worked in our favor. Joy walked sleekly, sneaky, towards Sam's mound of clothes, and then scooped them up in her arms. I did the same with Fang's. Once we had their clothes in our possession I moved my head towards the trees, indicated them to follow me.

The five of us dashed behind the tress, unseen.

We all grinned goofy at one another.

"That was way too easy." Nudge said.

"I know. Kind of sad, isn't it?" Joy said. She looked at me then. "Ready."

"Always." I said. I then threw the balled up clothes of Fang's into the highest peak of the tree.

Joy did the same with Sam's. The clothes disappearing from sight.

Bye, bye ducky boxers.

It was no ones surprise that the first guy to realize we were gone was Zach.

"Um. Guys... where are the girls?" Zack asked them.

"Huh?" Iggy questioned. He cast a quick look around. "Wait a minute! They _are_ gone. I swear they were here a few minutes ago."

"Wow. Strong men they are, hm?" Joy asked.

I snicked under my breath. "Didn't even no they'd lost all the girls." I whispered back.

"Ugh. Idiots." Lissa agreed.

We let them sweat it out for a few minutes.

"Dudes. Seriously how the hell did you lose _all_ the girls?" Sam asked from the lake.

"I don't know! but shit what if something happened to them?" Ben asked while pulling at his hair.

All their backs were tuned to us, which was perfect.

"Okay Nudge and Angel you stay here." I told them. "Lissa, I, and Joy will push them in."

Together we crawled out of our hiding spots and approached the guys on pussyfoot. The suckers didn't even know. All at once we pushed one of the guys in. I had pushed Iggy in. Joy pushed Ben in and Lissa pushed Zach in.

All guys yelled in utter surprise as body's hit the water

"Shit! It's cold!" Ben yelled.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Iggy asked as he pushed wet hair out of his face. His lips were quickly turning blue.

"Well..." Joy drawled out slowly, her left hip jutting out. "That was for being total idiots earlier."

"Mhm. Next time you want to make rude _not true _comments about how boys are better then girls, remember too never mess with these girls." I told them smugly.

Joy, Lissa and I all slapped high fives as the entire group of wet boys complained.

"You do know what this means, right?" Sam asked us.

"Uh... No?" I asked.

"We're going get you girls back for this." Ben explained with an evil grin that matched Sam evil glint in his eyes.

We all looked at one another.

"Right... we'll have too see about that." Joy said.

We all turned to go, the boys starting to get out of the water.

However one more thing had to be said: "Oh... Sam, Fang... have fun walking back to camp butt naked."

"What? Where's all my clothes!" Sam yelled.

We chuckled and headed into the woods to snag Angel and Nudge, leaving the guys behind too fend for themselves.

Let the games began.

* * *

**Fixed 4/23/12 **

**This one took me forever... so many mistakes... and I just didn't like it at all.  
**

**I'm pretty sure I still have mistakes... like those darn "too - to..." Gah! **

**Not perfect I know. Hopefully you guys liked the added stuff... like the arm wrestling. I just had to have Max win that one.  
**

**And... about Fang swimming naked... with his wings. None of them saw. It was dark, they didn't have flashlights and his wings are black. He was careful of them and made sure nobody saw. So, I guess I could call it practice.  
**

**So just enjoy!  
**

**Thanks.  
**


	7. Iris

**Fax, Fax, Fax, Fax, Fax, Fax, Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax, ****Fax. FAXXXX! ... S'all I have to say to pipe your guys interests, yeah?**

**********************************************************************Yep. Be warned: LOADED WITH FAXNESS: **

**********************************************************************:D**

* * *

Chapter Six:

_**Iris: **_

Day 3: Extremely Early:

World War three…

That's what had arrived upon our little, 'punishment camping trip.' It's not exactly what I had foreknowledge. Not even close, really. However, it works. It'll keep it interesting for sure. I would prefer this then let's say... _nobody_ talking at all, making it awkward and all.

It seems the boys got over their hate and difference for the time being just like us girls had done.

Very unusual. Since it was known girls are way more mature then boys are. We had made the _mature _decision too join up, hate pushed aside and upsetting pasts forgotten for now, and it totally paid off.

Needless to say we had to watch our backs now.

Its been decided last night, it's girls _vs_. boys.

The group of _amusing, _narrowed-minded boys told us so last night. Oh, I was shaking in my sneakers, I was _that _afraid.

Ha. Not really.

A bit of payback from a group of boys is like a stroll in a park compared to what I've had to deal with when I was child.

However, I was kind of excited to see what they could bring.

Alright, _alright_, I was more excited too see what _Fang _had to bring.

Last night was a lot for me to handle. The fact that I'd seemed to be very engrossed in a naked Fang a little too much, additionally he was in my dreams, the _star _of my dreams. How I've felt about Fang isn't recent however. Last year with that class I had shared with him and the times we passed each other in the school halls, my eyes would always be drawn to him. I just feel like I know him, like _actually _know him. Not from school, but somewhere else, which is freaking crazy. Furthermore, actually talking with him for these past few days intensified that feeling, and others.

I didn't know what to do, so I'm ignoring it.

Yes, I'm taking the easy way out. Sue me.

I'm just going to toss the confusion emotions I had just confessed in my head out the window, freeing my heart of the foolish, sappy emotions I just didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Whatever. On to the now and not my turmoil, we were all once again gathered as a group in the same spot as our other meals. It appeared this is going to be a repeat performance all week. The only difference was the boys were on one side, the girls on the other.

Emily and Dan noticed but didn't ask.

Good.

We couldn't really explain that we sneaked out so Fang and Sam could uphold a bet. That would have turned ugly.

They just ate their food and left it alone. Once they finished they got up and told us they were going to be in their tents to get ready for the next activity. Dan parting words being: "be good."

Passed that, but okay.

We all okay him just to get them out of our hairs.

Also, us girls had some questions, mostly for Sam and Fang.

"So… " Joy drawled, voice lazy. "How did you two get back without the aid of clothes?" she asked them.

Sam flushed, from his pointy chin up to his perfectly disheveled hair. "Leaves. Lots and lots of damn leaves." He answered in a timed voice.

_Oh shit. _

"Freaking leaves?" Nudge asked, her coco eyes wide. They were a bit glossy too.

We were all in disbelief here.

"Like… legit leaves?" I asked.

Sam nods. "Yes. Green leaves. They come from trees…."

"Oh my god. That's sweet." Joy choked out.

"And awkward." Iggy pipes in.

"Yeah man. Most awkward moment of my life. Picking leaves from a tree for my friend and the football player I very much hate so they can use as damn coverage." Ben said shivering.

"Most awkward moment of _your_ life?" Zach asked dissent. "I was the one that helped put those leaves on them."

This was getting weird.

"Excuse me?" Lissa asked.

Zach blushed. "Um. They couldn't figure out how to keep the leaves on… so I had to help Sam… we used mud. Fang wouldn't let me get close to him though."

I looked over at Fang whose face was angled upwards, eyes fixed up at the sky. Slowly, he answered. "I was capable of doing it myself. Sam's just an idiot."

Sam glared at him as he took an angry bite out of his food. He chomped loudly. "See that? I'm pretending I'm eating your head man."

I laughed. "Isn't this pleasant. How did it feel?" I asked.

"Itched like a freaking bitch." Sam answered. "And I got mud stuck in my nuts."

It was pretty impressive we've withheld our laughter for so long, but that clawed right through the barrier. We all erupted into hysterical laughter, leaning against one another for support. We sobered up quickly when Dan and Emily rejoined the group. We were laughing our butts off, and then suddenly solemn faces the next. I was still laughing on the inside.

"Aright kiddos! Ready for the activity?" Emily hopped in place as she asked.

Not nearly as ready as you it seems.

Halfheartedly, we all said yes...

Unless Sam still had mud in his nuts.

I giggled.

"What shall we be doing today? Bungee jumping? Tree climbing?" Sam asked while shooting me a glare as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Ohmygod! Please have all those be wrong!" Lissa begged.

Dan laughed. "Nothing like that today. We thought we'll spice it up at bit, and make things interesting,"

"Interesting?" Angel asked.

"Interesting." He confirmed. "Lyrics Hunt."

"_Lyrics Hunt_?" Zach asked. "Is that even a game?"

Emily laughed. "It is now. It's simple and fun. And it'll help you to get to know your partner better."

I shut my eyes tightly at hearing that. So far this partner up shit hasn't really worked for me. Proof that I work better alone.

"This is how you play Lyrics Hunt. It's just like a Scavenger Hunt in a way, just with lyrics. You and your partner will be blind folded, and then Dan and myself will place you somewhere within the woods. To start each of you will have an envelope which you can't open until you are told to do so. There will be five total. In each envelope there will be a few lines from a song we had chosen for each group and below that clues to the next location of the envelope that you'll be seeking for. Whoever gets all five envelops and gets back here, explains the title and artist of the song, _and_ meaning behind said song wins Lyrics Hunt."

She cast a look around. "Everyone understand?"

Iggy smiles sweetly at her. "You explained that perfectly."

Besides Iggy, Nudge sat, so she pushed him for us all. "Shut up Iggy."

"Everyone understands. So who do I have?" Ben asked, rubbing his hands.

Emily looked down at her chronic clipboard and started to tick off who's with who.

"Angel and Joy."

"Sam and Nudge."

"Iggy and Lissa." - Ha! Poor Iggy.

"Ben and Zach."

"Max and Fang."

Wonderful. I'm trying to forget what I feel for the dark boy then yet she freaking sticks me with said dark boy. I swear they're doing this on purpose. First sticking me with Lissa _and _Joy to share a tent with, then paring me up with Joy for rock climbing, now they're sticking me with Fang. Life sucks ass. Emily went around the group to hand us envelops. They were green and a single one was marked on the front in black marker.

I cast a 'secretive' look over at Fang to regard his expression as to be partners with me. He was already staring at me. Fang had both elbows on his bent knees, his head slanted to the side, eyes on me.

_Yikes._

I gave him a funky smile before quickly looking away.

"Alright. All of you have your envelopes. Let us get you guys all set!" Emily exclaimed. She then dew a hand full of black blindfolds from her pocket, going around the group to hand them out. "Now this is a _small hunt. _We don't want you guys to go far in unknown woods, so, the clues shouldn't be hard. Also, we have this bull horn that will be blown when you can start. Now Dan and I will assist you of your blindfolds and led you to your spot. Just wait for your turn."

The two went to each group and tied the blindfolds on them before leading them into the woods to wait for the horn.

I ran my thumbs over the fabric while we waited for our turn.

"This should be fun." Fang mutters.

I rope the blindfold around one of my digits, and nodded my agreement. "Yeah tons." I said sarcastically. "Love being stranded in the middle of the woods looking for damn lyrics. Who wouldn't?"

"Hm. You know I gotta say taking our clothes was pretty cleaver." Fang said.

I laughed and bowed. "Thank you. Using leaves to cover yourselves was pretty 'cleaver' also."

Slightly, Fang winced. "Yeah. That was actually Zach idea."

"For you guys to go all Tarzan?"

He nodded. "It was better then walking with the guys... you know, dangling all loose. Even so, as soon as we got to the campsite none of us could look one another in the eye. Waking up was the same."

I laughed some more. Maybe we should have stuck around to see that.

Our conversation was cut short when Emily and Dan came back. They had just showed the second to last group, so now it was just us and then we could begin.

"Alright you two ready?" Dan asked us.

The two of us nodded. With that Emily put our blindfolds on, making sure it was tightly done. And it was, I was completely blind to the world. We were led through the woods carefully. I was kind of on edge through the blind tour. The fact of not seeing, nor of where I was or going made me feel troubled. Thank my wings it wasn't a long walk. We weren't being placed _that_ deep in the woods, just apart from the other groups, so we won't run into them is what we were told.

Emily guided my hand to the envelope in her hand, so now I had it again. Her and Dan wished us good luck, and then I heard the two walk off, their footfalls sounding distance with each breath I took.

And now we wait.

"Not going to steal my clothes again are you? Since I can't see." Fang spoke from beside me after a tiny silence between us.

I bite my lip which was in the middle of becoming a shit eating grin. I was glad as shit we were both blindfolded so he didn't see. "Mm… I'll let you keep them this time." I said.

He chuckled.

The bull horn blew in the air then, singling it was time to play.

Fang and I rip off the tacky blindfolds and looked at one another.

Casually, I ask, "So, we're gonna win, right?"

Fang's lips raise up into his typical smirk, "It's you and I. We'll win."

No doubt.

I nod. "The envelope then."

Fang huddled closer to me as I slid a finger underneath the flap, and tore it open. I shook the letter out. Opened it, to read:

_And I'll give up forever to touch you,  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now. _

I cast a look over at Fang who had read it over my shoulder.

"Hm. Sweet," He breathed in my ear.

I gulped and tried to steady my heartbeat. My stupid, _stupid_ heartbeat.

He was right it was sweet.

I wasn't talking about the lyrics.

His closeness.

Warm breath.

Scent of boy, fresh cut grass and something just Fang.

_That _was all very utterly _sweet. _

"Um. Yeah, isn't it?" I asked him in return.

"I think so." He said. "Read the clue aloud."

I nodded and did so.

"**Clue: **_**Up ahead you'll see a twisting tree, amidst the tragedy you'll find the next clue." **_

I crumbled the sheet. "Easy enough."

Fang nods his agreement. "We just walk ahead until we see a 'twisting tree'.

"Yup."

With that Fang and I started the walk forward. Towards whatever twisting tree that the clue was talking about. The walk was silent for the most part, except for the leaves and twigs chomping from beneath our feet. It sounded deafening in the otherwise peaceful woods.

"Max, what happened between you and Joy?"

Well, it _was _peaceful until Fang asked a question that holds nothing but ache and heartbreak for me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, stubbornly tying to make my voice stay neutral.

"You and Joy used to be friends, right?" he asked.

My heart throbbed. Slowly I rose a hand to rub my chest, as if to rub the pain away. "Yeah."

"What happened between you two?" he asked.

It was usual for me to be a bitch as a defense method. I snapped at him, "Why do you care?"

I didn't even let him respond, I just picked up my pace. Fang, however, was quick to grab my arm before I got far, hauling me back towards him, so we were again walking side by side.

"Max. Don't do that."

"Do what?" I ask, easily sliding out of his gentle hold.

"Act like a bitch to push me away. It might work on others but not me. I've seen the way you look at her. I can see the sadness and regret in your eyes. I may not be an expert in 'Maximum's ways and feelings' yet, but I can see it hurts to be in close corridors with her. Am I right?"

I locked eyes with him, and because of that I submitted. "Yeah. You're right. Fang I screwed up really badly and it can't be fixed. There really is no point in talking about this."

"You can't think like that. Everyone has their screw ups. You wouldn't be human if you didn't," He said.

_Yeah but I'm NOT human. _

I couldn't speak that aloud so I said, "Okay. But what happened between us is so, _very_ unfixable."

"Have you even tried?" he asked softly.

_Uh… _

I _haven't_.

Not that I _could. _

At the time I had felt like I was doing the right thing to end our friendship. Always in the back of mind I would think, how could a girl with wings be friends with one that's completely normal? It followed me day in and day out when we were friends. I mean without her knowing late, way passed midnight, I would be above her, in the dark sky _flying_. Being apart of something she could never be. Sometimes, I even flew over her house roof. How could I let our friendship go on? I couldn't. It was unfair to her and me. So, I ended it and never looked back. I didn't even tell her why. She had every right to hate my guts.

Fang was still waiting for me to answer. I just shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

A twisted tree came into sight then.

And I was very _thankful. _

This conversation needed to be over.

Fast.

"Hey, I think that's the tree." I told him while pointing at it.

The trial we're on now lead up to the tall tree. The fat and slender branches were one _tragedy. _They bend and circle amongst one another like a roller coaster.

Fang looked at me and then the tree, and once again back to me. "Max…"

I gave him a pleading look, which slowly he nodded to, albeit, reluctantly.

"I think you're right. Come on." He signed, at the time being letting it go.

The next envelop was just _there. _In plan sight. There was a shockingly bright egg yellow envelope tapped onto the bark of the roller coaster tree. A black two was marking the front. Fang plucked it from the tree with his slenderize fingers. He slid one of them underneath the flap, shaking it out. He unfold it, and reading it out loud:

_"And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
And I just don't wanna miss you tonight."_

_Uh, um, wow. _

I _liked_ his voice. A lot.

It was deep and warm like the summer. His voice doing some kooky stuff to my heart. It was doing the tango combined with some tap dancing, at least it felt like it. My heart was sure beating in eccentric thumps. All because of his voice.

Insert weary sign.

What am I going to do?

"Max?"

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head, brandishing the webs up in my noggin.

"I said do you want me to read the clue aloud also?" he asked me, with his head cocking to the side like a dog.

"Yeah," I said. "Sure. Go ahead."

"_**Clue: Follow the clear path until you hear the lapping of the blue where they'll be flapping of the yellow. You're next clue awaits." **_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked him confusedly when he finished.

"Hm… I'm not sure. Lets walk a bit and see if we spot anything blue or yellow." Fang suggested, while sticking the envelope and letter in his back pocket.

"Flapping or lapping?" I ask jokingly.

He chuckled. "That too."

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the other neck of the woods…**_

_**Iggy & Lissa: **_

Iggy crossed his arms, looking ill temper aside for the curl of his lips, while watching his 'partner' struggle. Lissa stomped her foot, occasionally throwing Iggy hatefully glares over her shoulder.

"Why can't _you_ just get it?" she asked.

"I already told you this, I'm not going to mollycoddle you."

"_Mollycoddle_?_"_ she asked.

"Yes." He said firm. "I had gotten the other one, so you're gonna get this one. Now c'mon and do it _already_. Do you want to come in last?"

"No." She grumbled.

"Have Fang and Max win?" he asked next.

"What! _No!" _she yelled as if she couldn't believe he had dared to even say that.

He smirked, "Then do it, coz I'm not."

Lissa hissed at him. "I really hate you, did you know?"

Iggy in response faked hurt. "I do now. And I gotta say I'm dearly wounded."

"_Whatever." _

The first clue Iggy had gotten. Now they were on their second one. This one had to be submerged beneath an icky swamp, the tiny ridged corner of the envelope the only thing visible to the pair. Iggy wanted _her _to fish the damn thing out. The nerve of him!

Needless, she had to do it.

Unless she wanted Max to win. And that is something she most certainly did not want.

She growled low in her throat, totally defeated. Lissa bend and with one manicured hand pinched the corner slowly drawing it out. She almost gagged when the mud slid off the yellow envelope, plopping below to the bottomless swamp. Mud stained her fingertips. Ugh, this was so gross!

Iggy applaud. "You did it!"

Lissa shot him a glare. "So it seems."

Lissa then smirked. "But you're opening it."

"Wh-"

Too late. Lissa already slapped him with the muddy envelope, giving him a large splat on the front of his _white_ shirt. Iggy splutters as he caught the envelope in his hands, the mud seeping through his fingers. He looked down at it and the front of his spoiled shirt with a frown. He _really_ should have seen that one coming.

"C'mon Iggy. I'm not gonna very will _mollycoddle _you."

Iggy glared at the red head. This was going to be the longest few hours of his life.

* * *

_**Back to our favorite couple: **_

I hummed the theme song to The Incredibles movie under my breath as we fought the choppy grass.

"Max…?" Fang asked, amused.

"What? Haven't you ever seen The Incredibles?" I asked him, swiping at a leaf that was in my way.

"Um, no." He said aloof.

I spun on my heels and gasped. "No way!"

He smirked, and shrugged. "Isn't that the cartoon? The family with all the superpowers?"

"Yes. In fact it is. You have to see it." I told him. "The baby is awesome."

"Well… _we_ could see it… maybe when we go home?"

_Uh…_

_Max do NOT giggle like an awestruck girl!  
_

"M'kay." I said softly.

"Wait. Fang, do you hear that?" I ask.

So softly you could hear _lapping. _I tugged Fang towards the noise. The closer we got the louder the sloshing and gurgling became. At the end of the path was a river, the one Fang and Sam swim naked in. The only difference was the ducks waddling the surface. There were three of them. Yellow. Feathers. Web toes. All of that.

"Um. Are those ducks?" I side whispered to Fang.

"Yes." He affirmed. "Aaaand it's where the next clue is too." He added.

_"What?"_

"Small duck. Left." He said candidly.

My eyes shot to the smallest duck to the left which wore a blue envelope. It was dangling by the slim neck. The royal blue envelope was strung through a thin clear string and had a bold three written on the front cover.

"_Lapping and flapping._" I breathed. "They'd meant water and ducks?"

"Guess so." Fang drawled lazily. "Who's the one getting it?"

_Oh Fang. _

_Silly, silly boy.  
_

I chuckled. "That's all you."

He cast me a look full of disbelief and akin to pain. "I was forced to swim naked with Sam, now you want me to fish out a duck?"

I chuckled. "Speaking of last night... look, your clothes."

I pointed up.

Fang looked upward and then blinked a few times. "Huh. Shoulda known you guys threw them in a tree."

"We wanted to air them out." I laughed.

"Gee, thanks Max."

"You're very welcome." I said and smirked. "_Anyways,_ I vote that you acquire the clue."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Oh come on Fang... unless you can't do it. Afraid of a duck?" I provoked.

He rolled his eyes. And then he walked towards the edge of the lake, muttering. "I'm not afraid of a duck."

Being careful not to fall in, Fang bends on both knees, kneecaps digging into the squishy soil, "How shall I do this anyways?" he asked, perplex.

"Um. I don't know... try calling for it."

He flung an amused look at me from over his shoulder. "Max it's not a _dog, _but a_ duck_."

I glared at him. "Yeah.. well, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas." I said crossly.

"Fine." He signed. Fang then called out: "Duck c'mere, ducky, ducky come here..."

I guffawed, beyond amused that Fang was dog calling the ducks. It was an amusing sight for sure.

Fang who evidently had to hear me ignored me as he continued to call the duck who I swear gave him the stink eyes.

The sight of his upturn tush gave me an idea. An evil one.

A grin played over my lips as I creep towards Fang, sneaking closer and closer to him. Without him noticing I stopped right behind him. Fang was still engaged in duck calling.

I took my chance, and without farther ado shoved him into the lake.

Fang yelled out "Max!" as he hit the water.

An angry Fang resurfaced the water. "What the _hell_?"

"There. Now you can get the duck." I told him smugly and _dry. _

What I didn't expect was for my plan to backfire coz Fang was sexy even wet. In his words, 'what the hell?'

So I was there gaping. And Fang totally noticed.

Fang thrust his wet bangs back so now he had the Elvis hairdo going on.

He was _still _cute.

He smirked at me. "If you're done staring why don't you help me out."

I flushed. "I- I wasn't staring."

His respond?

Simply reaching for me. He looked at me patiently.

Here forks is when Max makes a stupid decision...

... I reached for his hand to help him out.

As soon as my hand was wrapped around his bigger hand, he yanked. With a shout I went trembling into the lake also.

"Shit, Fang!" I yelled, the cold hitting me.

He laughed. "You deserved it."

I know, but still! Now I'm all wet... and more so, I'm with a wet Fang. This can't be good.

Frustrated, I swiftly placed both hands on top of his sexy ass head and dunked him. Hmp. Take that!

A moment later Fang's head reappeared.

I laughed.

He glared.

I still laughed.

"Oh. Yeah, it's on." He said advancing upon me.

I didn't get a chance to reason with him because Fang had dunked me back.

I spluttered as I appear back above water, and then I declared a splash war.

Him and I acted liked little kids for a good five minutes. We splashed one another, crying triumph when we built a big wave, hitting the other face on. Midway in our splash war Fang ducked under the cold water again. Like that's gonna save him. I turned around in a circle, scrutinizing the area. The only thing I spot are the ducks, but not Fang. Where the hell did he go? I was kinda getting worried, however, I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I yelled in surprise.

"Had enough little Maxi?" He asked in my ear.

Cue the stupid shivers. And it had nothing to do with the cold.

_Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell!  
_

I ought to slap him for making me feel this way.

"Don't call me Maxi." Was my witty response.

He only chuckled, and held me closer. "Maxi."

I twist around so I was facing him, glaring. My glare swayed however as I became _very_ aware of how close we truly are. A bitty bit close our noses could touch.

Oh.

Our heavy breaths mingled together as one. Fang's dark, tar like eyes flicked to my mouth, and then back to my eyes. He leaned even closer.

Oh. Again.

A loud quake break us apart, so now we're a normal amount away from the other.

A duck.

The smallest one too was wedged in between us.

Oh, so now the stupid duck waddles his ducky ass over to us, heh?

But then yet I should be thankful, right?

I mean was he going to actually kiss me?

If he did what would I have done?

I woulda flee like my ass was on fire, that's what I would have done.

Caught in between embarrassment and confusion I avoided looking at Fang as I unwrapped the string from around the ducks neck, careful not too hurt him... eh... her? Whatever. My point, we now had the third clue.

"Um. I think we should get out now. I'm kinda cold." I told him.

He softly agreed.

Mutely we climbed back upon dry land.

"I'll open the lyrics." I said.

"Okay."

Once I had it outta the envelope, I read:

_"And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand,  
When everything's meant to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am."_

Every word I utter hit me hard. It was way too close to home for comfort.

I have always known I was different from others, because I own a pair of wings. I've lost so much because of them. I love my wings don't get me wrong, but sometimes I worry. I worry that I would never lead a normal life. I worry that I won't ever find someone to share my life with. I worry that If I have kids would they have wings also. I worry I'll grow old and die alone.

No friends.

No husband.

No kids.

No nothing.

I shyly looked at Fang who was looking at me, lost in thought.

"I think I know the song." I offered.

He blinked. "Me too."

Hm. If Fang ever found out about my wings would he think I was a freak? Pff, of course. Who wouldn't?

But maybe he'll be the one to understand me?

Shesh, I don't know.

"The clue?" he asked me quietly then.

"Uh... Right."

_**"Clue: It's closer then you think, just walk ahead until you see a bed of leaves, but don't dread, look up."  
**_

"Well...?" I ask.

"Suppose we look for a bed of leaves and then look up." He answered.

"Okay."

So we did just that. Quiet. I think we're still in shock of what was _almost _about to happen. Quiet worked for me. A tug on my arm stopped me. I musta been really out of it, because Fang was smirking now, when before he was stone faced.

"What?" I asked.

"This is all you." Was what he said.

"Fang, what are you talking about."

He pointed.

I looked.

And oh.

Right there was a heap of green and red leaves; the bed of leaves. Fang pointed up then. I looked up.

Oh shit.

_Up. _

Are Dan and Emily trying to kill us? For peep sake!

Anchored from one of the branches, swishing lightly in the breeze was a pink envelope.

The problem? It was high enough that you have to climb the tree to get the ugly colored envelope.

How wonderful.

I glared at him. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I got the other one. Now it's your turn. Besides you're a great climber."

My heart _did_ not swell when he said that.

"Fine." I said.

Determine I walked to the tree and hooked both legs around the bark. I pulled myself up, effortlessly climbing the tree like a monkey. I was that badass. Anyways I shimmed my way closer, and closer to the mocking envelope. And now here comes the tricky part. Hm. I was on the bark, the clue on a branch. How to get there from _here. _Great. It's not like if I slip and fall I can count on my wings to save my ass. Yeaaah. I was gonna jump for it. Falling be damn. With that thought in mind I made the leap, nearly missing the branch. I didn't. Thankfully. I lift myself up and swing both legs over it, straddling it. I untied the clue.

Getting down was way easier then going up.

I grinned cheeky. "Got it!"

"That was hot."

He muttered it quietly... but I _had_ heard.

I pretended I didn't.

"What?" I ask.

"What?" he asked back, innocently.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything." He replied all innocently.

Yeah Fang was anything but innocent.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Ready?"

"Yeah."

I fished out the letter and read:

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment in truth in your lies,  
When everything feels like the movies,  
And you bleed just to know you're alive,_

"Um. The clue..."

"**_Clue: Congratulations! You're almost done. Backtrack and you're find the last, so hurry you mighta won." _**

Fang laced our fingers together, giving me the slights squeezes. Hand in hand we took a few steps back.

_1_

_2  
_

_3  
_

_4  
_

_5  
_

My sneaker found it.

I looked down at the half orange envelope in view. The other half was concealed by my sneaker. "Found it." I said.

"Your sneaker found it." He corrected.

I dismissed that by waving my free hand, then I picked it up.

As I was about to open it, Fang halted me. "Hey. Max hold on."

I looked at him with inquired eyes. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you for a second." He requested.

"Okay... but hurry I wanna win."

He nodded. "About Joy... I have no clue what happened between the two of you, nor am I gonna pretend that I do. I just want you to know if you don't do something to at least attempt to fix you two, you're regret it later. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week, or even next year, but there will be a day you'll wish you had a time machine to go back in time and do a 'do over.' Boys, boyfriends, just friends come and go all the time, but _best_ friends are there for life. I know how it is to lose someone dear. And that void that they filled _never_ gets refilled. You still have a chance. Don't be a hothead and do nothing about it."

My mouth parted. I wasn't sure what surprised me more. The fact that, that's the longest thing Fang has ever said. I mean sure he's opened more so to me then most, but even so, they're times he blends back into a one worded male, or the fact what he had said was truly deep, and well... beautiful. I was dumbstruck.

I swallowed thickly. It felt like I had a softball stuck in my throat.

I breathed through my nose. "Look... I'll try... maybe there's a reason Joy and I are both on the trip."

In respond he gave my hand a light squeeze which he still held on to.

"That's all I ask." He said.

I nod. "Shall I open it now... or do you have more wisdom lectures to tell me?"

He laughed. "By all means I'm all wisdom out."

I smiled and opened the last envelope. It read:

_"I just want you to know who I am,  
I just want you to know who I am,  
I just want you to know who I am."_

I cast a look up at Fang.

"The perfect ending." He mutter.

I honestly couldn't agree more. It was the perfect ending.

I looked back down at the note. "Um. At the very end it tells us that we have to push the thick bushes out of the way and we're be home..."

"I assume those." Fang said.

Across the way, on the other side of the tree I had just climbed stood two lush bushes.

"Suppose so." I said.

Fang and I waked quietly towards them. It took a bit of time, but we'll reach them in do time.

Once there, we pushed them apart, our campsite came into view.

The only group there were Ben and Zach.

Oh nuts we came in second.

"They haven't won yet." Emily spoke up. "In order to win they need to know the tile of the song, artist and the meaning. Welcome back by the way."

Oh riiiight.

I threw them a smirk. "Do you know?"

The two guys looked at one another, and then turned their backs without responding. I could spot all the lyrics in both hands and they were fighting quietly amongst those lyrics.

"We so got this." I laughed.

Fang smiled but didn't say anything. Heh... Yeah I've noticed that. Around others he's more... shy? No. I wouldn't call it shy... just not talkative. Like he can be more himself around me for whatever reason.

How did I feel about that you may ask.

I have no freaking clue.

I was so screwed.

* * *

It was another ten minutes before we had the rest of the group again.

1 - Ben and Zack.

2 - Fang and I.

3 - Nudge and Sam

4 - Lissa and Iggy

5 - Angel and Joy

Being Ben and Zach came in first they had the right away. After it would be Fang and I, and then Sam and Nudge if we don't get it. The other two groups didn't make the cut. Ha! That means Lissa. Sorry, still hate her guts.

"Ben, Zach, go ahead." Emily said.

"Um." Zack mutter, itching his head. "I'm not really music smart, but book smart... so, Ben?"

Baffled Ben snatched some of the lyrics from Zach. He looked down, rereading some lines. We all heard snippets. "You get a line. I get a pole... fishing... down in Boondocks... church on Sunday... ugh! _I don't know!_ Like it's about this dude who's proud to live in Boondocks, born and raised really ... but as to who wrote it, I got nada."

I laughed. And sung:

_"You get a line. I get a pole._  
_We'll go fishing, _  
_(We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole),_  
_Down in Boondocks, _  
_(Five card poker on Saturday night),_  
_Church on Sunday morning._

Both boys' jaw drop.

"That it?" I ask.

Ben splutter. "So, you know it then?"

"Yeah. And I gotta say you won't get it. It's not your cup of tea."

"Who is it?" Zach asked.

I glanced at Emily who nodded. "Little Big Town. The song, Boondocks. They're a Country band."

"I hate Country." Ben said. "So unfair."

I smiled.

"Alright." Dan spoke. "Max, Fang. If you get yours, you win."

We got this.

"The Goo Goo Dolls wrote it. The song's called Iris." I smiled shyly. "I love this song actually. The words convey _a lot._ To anyone really. It's about a girl _or_ a guy who falls madly in love. However, she or he hides her true self to the one they love and the world, afraid of not being accept for who they really are."

_Like me. _

"Also afraid that once who they really are emerges their loved ones might see them in a different light. He... she... hides so that never happens, but it hurts, hurts so bad that they would never know. So, they bleed to see if they're alive. Because sometimes he... she... never knows." Fang said next.

"Um... So all she... he... wants is for them to really know and accept." I conclude.

They all clap. I cast a look over at Fang who had a small smirk playing over his full lips, eyes on me too.

A thought hits me then.

Maybe someday Fang will be the one to find out about my wings... the first one to accept the true me.

* * *

**Fixed - 5/1/12 **

**Holy cow... 7,490... not including this authors note... shesh... its seems we're getting longer and longer.**

**When I first wrote this chapter last year... it was my favorite... when I reread it before fixing it, it was my least one by far. I hated how I glossed over Fang and Max. I mean they had all that time alone. I had to add more and explain it better, right?**_**  
**_

**So, I suppose for this chapter my problem were the lack of details. **

**But hopefully I made a BIG boo-boo right.**

**Both songs in here are amazing ones, so please check them out! **

**1) Goo Goo Dolls - Iris (Totally Max and Fang's song, hehe.)  
2) Little Big Town - Boondocks  
**


	8. Remembering You?

Chapter Seven:

**_Remembering You?_**

Day 3: Sometime passed afternoon (I think?):

**FPOV:**

Max... shall be mine.

Plan and simple... as that looks, I have my doubts. There's something about that girl, _always._ The last few hours just proved that. She's different. Witty. Beautiful. She's... _perfect._ Perfect for me.

But my wings might be a slight problem.

Not enough of a problem to get in my way of what I want, but a problem still. All my life I've _let _my wings get in my way. Wrecking with my happiness. Friends... I don't have any. We're not going to include Ben in that. He didn't give me much of a choice in that matter actually. Freshmen year we had met in a class we shared. He'd said hi. I had ignored it. He poked me. I told him I'll break that finger off if he touched me again. He had gave me an amused look and told me we'll be friends before the next semester starts. I had ignored that too. But, by the beginning of the next semester I had my first and only friend. But that's irrelevant right now. My point is Max is different in some way, and I'm not, _won't_, let my wings stop me. That being the first time.

However, I don't want Max as my second friend... I want more.

Again that being the first time. Other then the one date with Bridget, I know nothing about girls.

_I could ask Sam..._

Um... Yeah, that's not going to happen, ever. I would rather chop of my left wing then ask Sam anything, more so _girl advise_.

No need to blow the kids head up even more if quiet boy asks Sam to help him snag a girl.

Not going to happen.

I'll make do on my own.

Max smiled over at me then and said, "We won."

"We did." I smirked over at her. "Like I'd said we would."

"Unfair." Ben said cutting into my Max encase hue where it was just us. I had to hit my _friend_ for that later. "Why couldn't we get a rock song or something?"

Joy who was next to him flicked him in the head. "Coz, you're an idiot."

"Ugh, well, I'm glad its over, win or no win." Iggy said, skating a hand through his hair.

And the fella seemed kind of frustrated.

Then... I would too if I had to spend anytime with Lissa of all people.

I eyed his shirt. "By the way, what happened to you?"

Iggy looked down at the muddy shirt annoyed before looking at Lissa with the same annoyed look. "Take a guess."

Everyone laughed.

Sam clapped his hands. "So, what's next?" he asked.

Emily smiled at him. "I think it's time for lunch then we'll discuss it."

Mmm... lunch.

I was _hungry._ Owning a pair of wings had its downfalls. One, I was constantly hungry. I would eat normally, five minutes later I'll eat some more, I'll rest, five more minuets later I was hungry again. I had to eat for at least four people _or_ more to tame my hunger. If not, I was going back for more food. It was tiresome and hard to hide. Seemly my stomach was like one big vortex. Secondly, my hearing was exceedingly better then a humans. I could hear a whispered conversation down the hallway at my school. Why was that a downfall? Ignorance is truly a bliss. Like I cared who was dating who, and what nail polish was on their toes. I've leaned to ignore it however, but sometimes you just can't. It's not like I can turn off my hearing completely. And lastly, my strength. I was strong. Stronger then a normal human male. When I was younger it was so cool. Now that I'm older... its not so cool anymore. It's hard to tone it down, which I have to do if I want to lead a normal life and not spend my life in a jail cell if I killed someone. It's truly a possibility.

"Faaaaang. Anyone home?" someone - Max asked, shaking my arm.

"Um. What?"

The heat of her hand was rendering me stupidly voiceless.

She laughed. "You were zoning out or something."

That's another thing I like about Max. She didn't giggle. But when she was truly amused she laughed, like really _laughed, _slipping in a snort here and there also... um... oh right, she asked me something.

Something about zoning out.

"Sorry." I offered.

"It's okay... come on, the others are already at the fire Emily made."

Fire?

Oh.

I see it now. The smoke was billowing up passed the trees, and I could smell the burning wood.

"Lead the way." I said.

She did, and I followed her like the lovesick puppy Max unknowingly created. I could seriously lose my man card for these thoughts.

And I don't care.

Only because it's Max.

Just Max.

When the two of us joined the group we sat, Max and I ending up across from the other.

Food was passed around.

And soon everyone was muttering alliance to the food. Honestly camping food wasn't all that bad. For me it was just the small portions that were being handed out that was bad. But it's not like I could ask for more, more, more, and more, without arousing questions. I had to just deal for the week, and then stuff my face when I get home.

I just finished the last bit of food - I didn't even leave a scape of food, when Dan stood. He clapped. "Right now, we're going to discuss."

"Discuss what?" Sam asked.

"Anything. Our feelings. Why we're here. Information to get to know each other better..."

Ugh, why do I feel like I was being looked after by fuzzy, cutesy bunnies suddenly?

Oh right because Dan is talking about talking about feelings and shit.

"Do we have too?" Ben asked wincing.

"Yes." Emily said. "Nudge can go first. Tell us something about you."

A barbaric look crossed Nudge's face at being put on the spot. She wildly looked around. "Um..."

"Don't worry Nudge. What you say stays within this circle. That goes for all of you." Emily said.

She was quiet, before she attempted. "I like blue..."

We all laughed.

"Nudge..." Emily pressed.

"Alright! The reason I'm here is because I hacked into our schools computer."

You could hear a cricket.

No one said anything.

Because I think she shocked us all with that.

"Wait... you _what?_ Can't you go to jail for that?" Zach asked.

She looked at him annoyed. "No... I mean... I don't know. Mr. Water said I'm not a bad kid, so instead of taking horrible measures, he'd put me on this trip as my punishment. I won't be so lucky next time though."

"Why did you do it?" Angel asked.

"Um. I've always had this way with computers... hacking. I've never done it for my benefit, like change grades or anything. But I've used it on other stuff... Like the fact my class was suppose to dissect frogs last month. I hacked our teachers computer and erased that."

"Oh _shit. _You got some skills then." Sam said, nudging her kneecap with his.

Slightly she blushed and shrugged. "Thanks. Next?"

"Max." Emily said.

Max winkled her nose, the splatter of freckles moving also. "Why can't we just go around in a circle then you picking at random?" she asked.

"Because. Now go." Emily answered.

She sighs. "Um. Lissa is the reason I'm here. And I hate her guts."

I felt my lips creep into a smirk.

Hell, I _really_ like this girl.

"Max." Emily said.

"What? True story." She said.

"Yeah. And I hate you too Max." Lissa said.

Max mocked kissed the air. "You too sweetie."

"Girls." Dan warned.

"Whatever. Next." Max said.

This continued for the rest of the day. As the sun crawled away the group talked. I didn't really. I offered some tidbits of myself, enough to get Emily and Dan off my back, but I just listened instead.

More importantly the more I listened to Max speak, the more she struck that feeling that I know her from somewhere.

I for the life of me can't figure it out.

And it was driving me insane.

_She _was driving me insane.

* * *

_Later: _

"Psst... Fang." A disembody voice called out to me.

Confused, I stopped. At the moment I was on my way back to my tent, until I heard _that. _I was put on high alert.

I waited. And when it didn't come again, I shrugged and continued.

And then I heard it again. "Pssssst... Fang over here!"

Who the hell was that?

My dark eyes coasted a suspicious look around me. I took in the dieing amber to the put out fire, and the girls who were dipping into their own tents. Other then that, nothing.

And then Iggy popped his head out of Ben's tent which was right to the side of me, scaring the crap out of me.

"What the hell is your problem Iggy!"

Iggy shot me a nasty, amused smile. "Did I scare you Fang?"

"No." I said. "You just surprised me that's all."

He smiled wider. "Suuuure."

"You didn't." I grumbled. "What are you doing in Ben's tent anyways?"

In answer Iggy hooked onto my arm, tugging me into the tent. I awkwardly went tumbling through the flap. "Wha...?" I manged.

Iggy wasn't the only one in the tent. In fact _all_ the guys were here. "What's this now? Are we having a manly sleepover?" I ask them dryly.

Ben snorted. "Not at all. This is all about getting the girls back for yesterdays _stunt._"

"Oh yeah?" I ask, my interest piped.

Sam glared up at me from his spot on the tent floor. "Fang just sit your ass down and listen."

Meh. I put my heads up as to warn him off. "_Dude._ We just went skinny dipping together less then twenty four hours ago. So I ask you, please don't ever talk about my ass again."

Sam growled, and all it sounded too me was a tiny baby pup trying to be an angry dog... I smirked. I just loved pushing his buttons. I know the right ones too, which makes it all the more sweeter for me.

"Alright. Guys, chill out." Ben spoke up. "Lets set aside our difference right now so we can figure out a sweet ass way to pay back the girls."

Everyone but Sam and I agreed.

"Fang. Sam." Ben pressed.

"Fine." I said, and sat down, aware of defeat when I see it.

"Whatever." Sam mutter.

"Alright... this is good. So who has any idea of what we should do?" Iggy asked the tent.

All of us looked at one another, our smiles sliding off our clueless faces. This was going to be hard.

"I have no freaking clue." Ben said what we were all thinking, his shoulders slumping to the tent floor.

Iggy's finger drummed his chin."Hm. Well whatever we do, it has to be really good. Really, _really_ good." He said.

Really good, huh? I agree, but I can't really do this right now. My head wasn't here right now, but in whole different place - Max land. It was like a bad itch, an itch I can't reach, nor chase away.

_Max._

_Max._

_Max... _

A memory smashed into me then, a collision of stars.

_A tiny boy - a shaking mess of a kid. He was trembling with fear and coldness, agony, and anxiety. Tired, he slid an eye open, watching weary through the steel bars as the individual scientist wobbled around on tubby legs, the white coat he wore skimming the dirty floor. _

_"Where the sweet hell is it?" He growled all the while pushing and slamming metal around, the horrible music making the caged boy fold more into himself. _

_"Adam, what is it you're looking for?" another voice spoke up, sounding dishearten._

_The boy coasted a look over at the metal door where the other scientist had just entered from, and holding loosely on the scientist hand was a little girl around the boys age. She had big brown eyes and blond hair pulled up and put into two pigtails._

_"Just looking for the boys damn food." Adam said in a gravel voice. "I've seemed to misplace it."_

_The scientist keeled down to the girls height and whispered something softly to her, pointing over to Fang. The girl nods her head._

_"Don't worry about it Adam. He'll eat later." He said.  
_

_Adam blew out a breath. "Alright. The boy doesn't need to eat now anyways. Bit me pretty hard the other day. Thanks Jeb."_

_Jeb nodded. "I can take it from here."  
_

_Adam nods and leaves the room._

_The boy knew Jeb was along the side walls, watching. Watching them. Examining them like he was known to do.  
_

_He manged to keep his eyes on the girl, unwashed black hair a curtain between them, shielding his eyes. The girl took careful, baby steps towards the cage... and him. The whole time the boys eyes never strayed from her. He watched her like a hawk. And then she was _there, _so __close, he could hear... feel her breathing. The girl lowers to her knees, peering through the cage. She brought up her small hands and clutched the cold bars. _

_"Are you like me?" she asked, her eyes wide._

_Fang didn't respond. Just watched her. _

_"Do you have wings I mean? My daddy said you do, just like me." She clarifies. Her brown orbs searched his darker ones for answers and secrets. She won't find any.  
_

_Dad? The boy wonders. However, he doesn't ask, he just gives her a tight nod.  
_

_"Wow." She breaths. "I've... I've never met someone who was like me."_

_Like her? _

_The boys eyes left hers. He spotted a corner of a wing that peeked out of her shirt. She had wings too?  
_

_She smiled brightly. The boys wearied heart picked up an alarming speed, scaring him. The girl was the sunshine in this dark place. Something about her screamed 'safe', and all the boy wanted to do was shift closer to her, curl his body around this girl. The boy did move closer, not as close as he wanted, but closer. She wiggles her fingers between the bars, stroking them lightly against his head. The boys eyes fluttered shut. _

_"I'm Max."_

"DUUUUUDE!" Iggy yells, waving his hand in my face. I ignored him.

Max?

Nah. It can't be. That's just_ impossible._

_"I'm Max._"

The girls name _was_ Max; I remember that now, but it can't be the same Max on this camping trip, right? There was no way in hell.

That would mean she had wings.

She would be just like me.

No, it can't be.

"Fang!"

This time I refocused on Iggy and the rest of the guys who were all looking at me.

"Um. What?"

"We've been calling your name for the past five minutes or so..." Ben says. He searched my eyes with worry etched in his face. "You alright man?

"Yeah. Sorry." I said, rubbing my forehead with the heel of my palm.

"It's alright... We found out the perfect way to get back at the girls in that five minuses." Iggy tells me, smirking now.

I pushed all of my confusing thoughts all the way to the back of my head of Max and... Max and smiled lightly. "Do tell?"

* * *

_**MPOV: **_

"Hey... what do you think all the guys are doing?" Joy asked.

I laid back on my back. "No doubt string up trouble. They still have to get us back." I said.

"This is true." Joy said with a nod. "But right now... I am very curious as to how Nudge and Sam did during the lyrics hunt?"

With that question Nudge blushed all different shades of reds and pinks.

If you asking why we are all - Lissa included in the same tent... well, think about it. We have to keep our eyes open and have the others back. So, right now we're sticking together. And it's only like seven or something, what else is there to do?

"Nudgeeee?" Joy belted out. "C'mon! Tell us!"

Nudge groaned, dropping her head in her hands. "You guys!"

Angel giggled. "Aw. Nudge, you're blushing."

"Wait. Why do you guy think anything happened between the two? All they'd did was search for lyrics. I doubt anything else happened." Lissa said catty.

Nudge raised her head and glared at Lissa. "Oh. You _wish _that was all that happened."

Lissa glared back. "Oh sweetie... I don't gotta wish anything. I _know_ that's all that happened."

I threw a glare at Lissa. "Shut up Lissa and let Nudge talk. Go ahead Nudge."

Nudge blew out a breath. "Nothing really happened. We talked though."

Nudge got this wistful look in her eyes, and a stupidly gooey smile upon her face.

Eh. "I can't believe you actually like Sam." I said.

The wistful look vanished, and the smile slides of her dark skinned face. "I don't like him! I mean... I don't think so... It's really complicated."

"He wouldn't like you anyway." Lissa grumbled.

Joy pinched Lissa in the side.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

"Leave my cousin alone. Sam would be one lucky son of a bitch to catch Nudge's eye."

"Ditto." I mummer.

"Nudge, how is it complicated?" Angel asked, most likely trying to keep the peace.

"It just is." She said cryptically.

Joy laughed. "Nudge. Make it _un_complicated and tell us."

"I'll try..." Nudge said and took in a deep breath. "I think it's crazy also. Sam is this _hot_ jock who plays football and dates cheerleaders. He's also known to play with girls emotions, so yeah, I totally think falling for him would be the stupidest thing I would do, coming close to hacking into the schools computer. Then when it was just us two, jock Sam took a hike, and sweet Sam was there, with me. He made me laugh, moved bushes outta my way so I wouldn't hurt myself, and listened to me ramble which I'm known to do and he didn't tell me to zip it or shut up, but just listened. And I feel so much at one time. I don't know which one to lean on. And it's driving me nuts!"

I and the girls looked at her with bug eyes.

"Shesh. That is _complicated." _Joy was first to say something.

_"_Ha. I'm still stuck on the fact that you said Sam was s_weet." _I said.

Nudge nods "Yeah. I said sweet." She confirmed with a sign. "And I told you it was complicated."

Lissa coughed loudly. We all looked at her.

"Is there something you want to say little Miss. Bitch?" I asked her.

Lissa shrugs and pulls out her lip gloss from her jean skirt. "Uncomplicated or no. If Sam wanted anything with Nudge it would be just friendship, and even that is highly doubtful. " She says, glossing her lips red. I wanted to paint her face red with it. God, what a bitch.

"And how do you know that?" Joy ask, or more demanded.

"Let me explain this as easy as putting on eyeliner as I can. Nudge is like on a whole other plant form Sam. Those two could never, ever date. Understand?"

"Nope. What? You think he wants more with _you_?" I ask.

She smiles and flips her red hair. "Who wouldn't?"

_Fang. _

Grr... Gotta stop thinking about him.

I just laughed bitterly. "Trust me. A lot wouldn't want you."

"Um. Guys?" Angel cut in.

"What!" Nudge, I, Lissa and Joy yelled.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked.

I frowned. "Hear what Angel?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just thought I had heard a noise from outside the tent." Angel explained worry.

"Wanna check it out?" Nudge asked me.

I nod. "Lets go."

All the girls got up and climbed through the flap. Outside, we all were quiet and tried to catch whatever Anger had heard. So far nothing. It was peacefully silent. The sky was beautiful. The sun was dipping low, transferring the blue sky to a yellowish red.

"I don't hear-"

_Snap._

"Alright. I heard _that." _Joy said not fearfully, but skepticism.

"Me too." I agreed softly.

"What was it? Like a bear?" Lissa asked.

I snorted. "If it was, I'm offering you to save my own ass."

She glared at me. "I so hate you."

"Feelings mutual." I murmur. "We should probably go check it out, right?"

"Um. No, I don't think so." Lissa said.

"Don't then. We are. And you'll just be all by yourself." Nudge told her, and stomped towards the woods.

I grinned at Lissa and skipped after Nudge. "Bye, bye!"

Joy laughed, following after us. "Holler if you see a bear Lissa!"

Angel mummer sorry before running after us also, leaving Lissa alone.

We nearly got through the bush which was like a wall between our campsite and the woods when Lissa yelled after us. "Alright. I'll come!"

Good. Coz if it _was_ a bear at least we'll have a treat for him. A 5'4 bitchy barbie doll. Mm, yummy.

The five us walked deeper and deeper into the woods with only the crickets singing us a soft tune. No bear. Nor anything else. It was getting darker too. Spooky outlines started to dance their ways across bark trees, and the wind picked up. Crisp. Cold.

_And_, it seemed like every step I take ahead, Nudge creeps closer to me from behind. Finally, she steps on the heel of my shoe.

"Oops!" She said. "Sorry Max."

"It's fine Nudge. But I don't think there's anything here anymore. We should head back before anyone figures out we left."

"All right... hey... we went in one huge circle." Joy said.

She was right, we did... When we started we were on the other side of the campsite, now we were closer to the boys tents when we pushed our way through the tall grass. "Look at that, you're right Joy."

"Yeah, and that was such a waste of time." She said.

Nudge signed. "Maybe we should head to bed. It's been a long day."

Yes it has_. _

We all said goodnight to each other before heading to our tents.

* * *

I was dreaming.

Had to be dreaming.

That horrible odor of underground.

And hospital told me so.

Ugh, I _hate_ that smell. It was the worst scent, and it gave me the crawlers like a I had million ants beneath my skin.

I was in a long hall; I knew this hall. Instead of spinning around and fleeing, I pushed myself forward, just to reach the end. The metal door was ajar, a soft butter yellow light spilled through. I squinted my eyes, braced myself, and then pushed lightly on the door with a sweaty palm, just to reach another hall.

_"Daaaddy. When can I meet him?"_ a girl asked.

He chuckles. "_Soon Sweetheart. Very soon._"

It was like... watching in a crystal ball.

In the hall there were two people. One, a child. The other, a older man.

My _father._

And... me.

Oh god.

He held her hand, and smiled down at her nicely. Now, I know it was fake. All very fake.

"_You_ _excited kiddo_?" he asked.

She bounced lightly on her feet, pigtails leaping too. "_He's just like me!"_

_"That's right. He is."_ He mumbled. _  
_

Slowly, I followed them, until they reached the second door. From within you could hear metal being shoved and moved, clinging against one another. Jeb pushed it open, the noise becoming louder.

"_Adam, what is it that you're looking for?"_ Jeb asked the other man in the room. The one pushing the metal.

_"Just looking for the boys damn food." _Adam grumbled. "_I've seemed to misplace it." _

Jeb signed. _"Don't worry about it. He'll eat later."_

Adam nods, looking reveled.

Sick fuck.

"_Alright. The boy doesn't need to eat now anyways. Bit me pretty hard the other day. Thanks Jeb." _

Jeb nods._ "I can take it from here."  
_

Didn't need to tell him twice. He flees without a backwards look.

Jeb reached eye level with younger Max. "_Sweetheart, you see over there?" _He asked, pointing to the cage in the far corner that held a boy.

She nods.

"_That's him. Go over and introduce yourself."_ He said.

She nods again.

We _both_ do so. We _both_ kneel. We_ both_ peer into the dank cage. We _both _feel the pain.

He had to be the same age as younger Max. His unwashed hair, choppy, hung in his face. Awful black and blues blotched his chin. Scared and cold he was curled into himself, in the far corner. The boys dark eyes never left younger Max.

_"Are you like me?"_ she asked him, very intents for a kid.

He didn't say anything.

_"Do you have wings I mean. My daddy says you do, just like me?" _she asks farther.

_Yes, he has wings. _

He looks away. And for a second I thought he could see me, but then I saw what caught his eyes. The wing. My wing.

He nods slowly.

_"Wow." She breathes, "I've never met anyone like me before."_

The boy gave her the tinniest smile. It was only a tiny lift of his lips.

Then he moves closer, giving me a glimpse of the black glossy wing.

_A memory. _

Not just a dream.

Max giggled, and wiggles her fingers inside the cage to brush them against his hair.

_"I'm Max."_

"_Do you have a name?" _

He shook his head. Max eyes widen.

_"No name? I'll give you one! Hm..." _

She giggles then.

_"You bit that guy. I don't like him much... what about Fang? Your name can be Fang. Do you like that name?"_

His dark eyes lightens and he nods.

"_My first friend... Fang."_

**"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTIES!"**

_Fang._**  
**

_Fang.  
_

_Fang!  
_

This time I jerked up, cold sweat sticking too my forehead like glue. And I was confused. So, very confused. I remember that moment. The moment I had met someone who was just like me. That first time I felt like I wasn't alone. And I remember naming the nameless boy. I named him Fang. Fang! But it can't be the same Fang, right? No. It can't be.

But how is that there would be two Fang's in this world? Fang. That isn't a common name.

Wait...

Fang's name is Nick.

But why is he called Fang? How did he get the nickname?

"Max did you steal my panties?"

Like I didn't have enough problems.

"Why the hell would I steal your underwear?" I ask.

"Because they're not in my bag!" She yelled.

"Doesn't mean I stole them!" I yelled back.

"Then who else!"

"Oh I don't know. Did you pack any? I mean do you even wear underwear?"

She glared. "Was that suppose to be a slut joke?"

"You tell me." I said smugly.

"Hey!" Joy yelled.

Lissa and I whipped our heads towards her. It was actually a good thing she cut in when she did. I was this close to strangling Lissa.

"What?" Lissa hissed.

"My underwear's missing too." She said slowly.

I blinked.

That got me moving. I crawled over to my night bag, and dug through it. Guess what was missing?

Yeah. My underwear.

"The boys." I growled.

We all fell over one another to get to the flap of the tent. Elbow in the gut. Pulling hair. Slap in the face. Kicking. Screaming. We all fall out of the tent and landed on the ground still _fighting. _

_"Get off!" - _Lissa.

"_Your ass is in my face!" - _Joy.

"_Lissa your feet smell!" - _Hehe, me.

Then we hear laughing. The guys.

I pushed Lissa off me, and scramble to my feet. The other two girls, Nudge and Angel were there too, looking just as confused.

"Let me guess... your underwear's missing too?" I ask both of them.

They nod.

Lissa shot to her feet. "Where's my underwear! I swear to god, I'll kill you, bring you back just to kill you all over again if you idiots damaged them in any way! They cost more then the clothes on your bodies, _together."_

While Lissa was prattling on about threats, my eyes were up. Oh yes. Up.

I coughed. "I found them."

The guys laughed harder.

"Where!" Lissa yelled.

I pointed up.

They all looked up. And gasped.

"Holy shit... is that..." Joy started.

"Our underwear?" Nudge finished.

"Yeaaaah..." I said slowly.

Above us, in a tree, our underwear were draped over tree branches. Different colors, types, and designs. I could see my boy-shorts, with pictures of lollypops on them.

Shiiiit, they were gonna pay.

I glared at them. They didn't notice. Way too busy laughing their big fat heads off.

"Oh my god!" Nudge yells, blushing.

"Whose are the thongs with pink fur?" Joy asked.

I bet Lissa's...

But it wasn't...

"Those would be mine." Angel laughed nervously.

Aw. Sweet innocent Angel owns herself a pair of sexy panties. Ha. Nice.

"Well... Now, it's war. You guys are all going to pay for this." Joy told them, her voice drips with anger.

_Most_ of the guys were smart enough to sober up at her voice. Not Iggy.

Joy glared at him. "You. You think this is funny?" she says, shaking a finger at him.

Iggy looked up at her, laughter dieing in his throat. "Um..."

Joy ran towards him. Iggy let out the most girlish scream.

"Dude...?" Ben said.

However, Iggy was outta here, Joy not too far behind him. Yelling threats.

The pair playing cat and mouse had us laughing, even though I was still pissed at what the guys did. It was still a funny sight.

And then my gaze reached Fang. He wasn't laugh, but he had the tinniest smile on his face, lips lifted up on one side.

Holy shit.

_It was that smile... _

_Fang.  
_

* * *

**Fixed - 5/8/12  
**

**Well... I don't know why but I couldn't put "!" and "?" together when I needed too. After I would save it, it would take one away, which isn't what I wanted. So, If you run into a sentence that you know needed both I tired. I had to choose which one I wanted, which one would fit the best, so, sorry.  
**

**Mm... I don't have much to say...  
**

**I added more. Took away some. Hopefully it's better. Max and Fang seemed to be coming closer with realizing something _very_ earth shattering...**

**Uh... we still hate Jeb... so yeaaah. That covers it all. **

**Please just enjoy, even with whatever mistakes I missed. **

**Thank you.  
**


	9. So Busted

Chapter Eight:

**_So Busted: _**

Day 3: Late:

"What?" he asked.

"What?" I ask.

"You're staring at me...?" he said.

Am I?

Yeah, I was.

All because of that smile of his sparked something within. I can now say I know Fang from... from_ somewhere_. And I don't mean school. I mean... god, was he the little boy in the cage I used to talk to? The one with the black wings? I remember how upset I was when I was told I would no longer see him from my mom. Sure, I was through with all the experiments but I needed to see that little boy. He had been just like me. Having that connection with something was just amazing and I've never found it again.

All this time it had been Fang?

How can I find out for sure?

Could I just ask him if he owned a pair of wings?

Doing that might not be a good idea because he might not even be the same boy.

_Grr!_

"Max?"

"Uh... what?"

"You're still staring." He mummer.

I glared. "Am not!"

I spun on my heels and ran back to the tent leaving all behind; Lissa, Joy, the girls, the boys, and the underwear. But most of all Fang.

I just needed to think.

_Alone. _

* * *

_"Having boy problems?"_

I gasped and sat up.

"Lissa, what are you still doing up?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a flashlight, clicking it on. "With all your moving and shuffling it's no wonder I'm still up."

I glared back but I wasn't in it like usual so it degrade quickly. I signed. "Joy... you're still up also then?"

She too sat up "Yeah. I am."

"I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. "I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

_Understatement. _

"Yeah... we've concluded that our self's when you ran to our tent." Joy said.

"I didn't _run." _I protested. "I just... fast walked."

"Suuuure." Lissa said. "Is it boy problems?"

"Um... no, not really." I said vaguely.

"Is so!" she argued.

"Is not." I said, annoyed.

"Yes it is! It's Fang, isn't it?" she asked, meddling into my business. Freaking damn redhead can't butt out, can she?

"So... is it?" she spoke again.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah... sorta."

Ain't that the truth. That boy has my mind all wrapped around like a fruit roll up. And I have no clue what to do about it. Firstly, there were the odd feelings I felt toward him that were a mystery to me, and secondly was the fact that he _might_ be the boy I once new who had wings. It was all _very_ frustrating.

"Oh I can help!" she said.

I gave her a look. "What?"

"I can help. I'm so good when it comes to boys. If there was like a class only on boys in school I would totally pass with all A's."

"Amongst all the F's?" Joy asked innocently.

I laughed. Lissa was not amused.

"Seriously." Lissa said. "I can help."

"Lissa -"

"Max." She berated. "Just Listen. For the past few days you and Fang have become close and you have these feelings string within your gut and you can't put a name to it. You're pushing them down, but they refuse to be pushed away like that. Even more so you've never felt this way before and _that's_ scaring you a lot. So, how did I do?"

Joy's face mirrored mine I'm sure: awestruck.

Cue the awkward cough.

"Um..."

"I'm right, aren't I?" she asked, sounding pleased with herself.

"No." I said.

Her glare was antagonizing. I struggled with keeping a blank face at her now annoyed face.

Lissa aimed the flashlight in my face, blinding me. "Don't. Lie."

I blocked the light with my palm. "Shesh, get that thing out of my face."

She lowered it slightly. "Max."

I rolled my eyes, resigned. "Alright. Maybe you're a little bit right. But, _but, _there's way more to my... Fang's situation then you know."

"Tell us then." Joys said.

_I can't. _

Of course I can't. It's not like I can very will tell her I think Fang has wings... that would lead to telling them _I _have wings too. And I can't do neither of those.

In a very suitable voice that I could master I said, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Go figure." Joy said sour, laying back down. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I looked at Lissa who shrugged her shoulders. She clicked off the flashlight and placed it back next to her. "So, I guess this conversation is over. Can, you like... not move so much. I need my beauty sleep." After that, she laid back down, snuggling under her blanket.

"You gonna need a lot of sleep then." I mutter, also laying back down.

"Shut up Max." She said sleepy.

"Why don't you _both_ shut up." Joy said.

I signed. It really was no surprise our sorta civil conversation only lasted a few minutes.

I shut my eyes, hoping I can just sleep my problems away.

It's too bad I can't.

* * *

**_Next day{Day 4} _**

So, I, Maximum Ride {tough chick who can snap you in half} am legit _this freaking_ close from pulling my hair out in huge clumps. Why you may ask. Fang, Fang, Fang's fault. All Fang's fault. I haven't come any closer to summoning up any answers. Frankly, it was driving me up the wall. Yeah this was going to bug me until I figured out the unsolved mystery of _who_ Fang really was. Right now, I had to settle on just keeping my eyes open and watch him very closely I guess...

... Ugh ... that wasn't suppose to sound that creepy by the way.

Since waking up a few hours ago, I've been pretty paranoid. I've been jumpy and twitchy. I mean wouldn't you? Pretty much even a tiny movement that issued from Fang I would jump a foot in the air like a monkey on drugs, like he was about too... I don't... burst out his wings in a dramatic fashion or something.

And truthfully it's driving me insane.

"Max?"

I looked a Nudge with wide eyes when she said my name timely.

"Huh?" was my very intelligent replay.

She gave me a, what in the hell is wrong with you look, before asking slowly, "Are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy?"

I quickly slide a side long glance over at Fang, who happens to be sitting_ right next to me_ before replying. "Yeah of course I'm okay! Twitchy? Ha, whose twitchy?"

Iggy snorts, "You."

I glared at him "Shut it. Don't make me sick Joy on you again."

His blue eyes flashes with fear, going comically wide. He shot a glance at Joy, muttering. "Ah, sorry."

I smirk. Because of the the 'underwear incident,' I found out what Iggy's most sacred of: _Joy._

"You're so evil Max." Ben said in approval.

"Don't I know it." I said sweetly.

The log I was sitting on shifted slightly. I snap my eyes over towards Fang hoping _beyond_ hope that he was going to do something... uh, suspicious... I was sadly disappointed. All he did was move a tiny bit but he _did _catch me staring at him... again. Fang rose an eyebrow, locking his eyes with me. Nether of us strayed from the other, putting us in a heated staring contest. It was too intense so my eyes ended up deviating away from his face down to his shirt which was of course black and fitted him like a second skin. My mind went down dangerous territory... I wonder if I could just rip off the shirt and see if he was hiding a pair of wings underneath... what else was he hiding under that shirt? A six pack... or maybe a eight pack? When he went skinny dipping it was too dark to _really _see him, and I loath that fact.

Daaaamn. Clearly there was something wrong with me.

"Aright guys!" Emily shouted, snagging all of our attentions. Thank you Emily.

"Are we all ready for our next activity?"

_Nah. I just wanna eat some more, and find out who Fang really is._

There were cheerless "Yeah" and "Sure" around the group.

"Wonderful! Today we are-"

"Can somebody please tell me why on earth there's girls underwear dangling from the tree?" Dan asked interruption Emily, he eyes looking upward at the tree that advertised our undies.

"Oh my god! There's _what!"_ Emily shirked, a blush color staining her cheeks.

Dan looked over at her. "Emily, somebody put girl underwear in the tree we are now standing beneath." He told her slowly.

The blush grew. She turned to us, eying each individual. "Who?"

I wasn't really a tattletale, the girls seemly aren't either, because instead of telling them it was the guys we all just pointed at one another, the guys doing the same thing. Dan and Emily look at each other.

"Well... since their the girls underwear I really don't think they did this." Dam said reasonably, looking back at us.

Okay, he had us there. Right?

Iggy itched his head.

Ben coughed.

Zack cleaned his glasses.

Fang looked at the ground.

And Sam whistled.

I rolled my eyes. Guys could be so stupid, I swear.

"Who's to say it was one of us anyways?" I ask. I mean just because somehow, someway, girls underwear ended up in a tree that was close to our tents doesn't mean it was one of us.

Ben pointed at me, nodding his head. "Max's has a point."

"Who else then?" Emily ask.

"Well I don't know... a bear?" Ben suggested, shrugging.

"Or a raccoon." Joy offered next.

"A chicken." Iggy recommended.

"A cow!" Sam preached.

Aaaand now everyone was throwing in farm animals.

Dan stopped it at horse. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled, quieting us down. "I don't care who did it anymore. Emily and I are willing to turn a blind eye toward this, lets just talk about the activity now."

Emily nodded. "Agree. Today's activity's going to be more fun I think. Has anyone ever played _capture the flag_ before?"

Of course. Who hasn't?

All of us raise our hands.

Because again, who hasn't?

"Good." she clapped her hands. "We'd thought we should do that today."

"Capture the flag?" Iggy said excitedly.

"Right. It'll be super fun. Let me just explain it really quick, to jog your memories. They are going to be two flags. One is blue and the other red. Each team will hide the flag throughout the forest, afterwards you'll have to find the flag and run back to home base which is going to be the campsite. Who ever gets here first wins. Okay?"

Everyone nods in agreement.

Dan took two flags, one blue and the other, out of his back pocket and wiggled them in the air.

"Oooh! Can I be on the red team?" Nudge asked hopeful.

"Sure." Dan said. "Actually you can be the captain for the red team."

Nudge squealed and jumped up, submitting to that idea.

"Who wants to be the captain for the blue team?"

"I do! I doooo!'" Ben pleads with his pale hand waving in the air.

Emily smiles, "Okay Ben."

Dan hands both flags to the captains.

"Nudge you can pick first, you'll need all the help." Ben said smug.

She glared, and huffed. "We'll see... Joy."

Ben picked Fang.

Nudge coasted a mindful look around the group. Her eyes landed on me. "Max."

About five minutes later we had the groups teamed up. Team Red: Nudge, Joy, me, Zach, and Iggy. Blue Team: Ben, Sam, Fang, Angel, and Lissa.

Nudge turned to us with her game face. "Okay team. What's our game plan?" she ask after she shooed the other team away.

"Hm." Zack said his hand scratching his head. "The ground."

"What about the ground?" Iggy ask.

"Well, we can hide the flag on the ground." He explains smart as ever. "The ground. They won't really look on the ground oppose to something more tricky, like a tree or a more concealed place. So better in plan sight then not."

Nudge nod. "Perfect!"

With that the game had begun. The next few hours flew by in a fun blur. We played a few games, our team wining by two points. It was fun and _funny _as hell because Lissa's involved. Through half of the game she'd stumbled a lot and passed our flag at least a dozen times. Iggy and I couldn't stop laughing at her gracelessly throughout the game. One thing I knew, Lissa isn't in her element when in the woods, but she belongs more in a mall. Whatever, better for me.

Iggy snags my arm then. He shushes me by putting a finger to his lips.

"What?" I whisper ask.

He smirks. "Follow me."

I did. We creep towards a tree, hiding behind it. He pulled me closer.

"What are we doing?" I ask softly.

"Just you wait." he said.

_Oooo-okay._

_"_Okay here she comes." He mutters.

I peaked behind the tree. _Ohh_. Lissa was aimlessly approaching the tree, dirt on her chin and sweat dotting her face. She looked like she's been through a war.

"Okay, on the count of three we're gonna jump out and scare her, okay?" he ask.

I laugh softly. "Got it."

"1... "

"2..."

"3!"

At the three, Iggy and I jumped out and screamed. "BOO!"

**"AHHHHHHH!" **

Lissa scream tumultuous, scaring a flock of birds that were in the tree Iggy and I'd hid behind. We laugh as she tripped backwards, landing on her butt.

"Ohmygod, what the hell!" she yelled, slapping the ground on her side.

"That... oh god! Did you see her face?" Iggy manged to choke out between fits of laughs.

I laugh harder. "I did! I did!"

Lissa's glare could have shot holes in our faces. Slowly she stood up. "That wasn't funny like at all."

"Yeah it was." Iggy said still laughing.

"It was very funny." I input. "But it was totally Iggy's idea. Gotta give the guy props."

She glared at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Max!" He yelled.

I smirk.

"Oh, will then he's a dead man." Lissa said... and slipping of one of her heels?

Iggy's looked went from humor to fear in a flash. "Ha. Lets not be so rash, m'kay?"

She took slow wobbly, yet full of rage, walks toward him. Iggy didn't waste much time. He ran away almost tripping over himself in his haste to get away from her, Lissa wasn't far behind him.

"What was that about?" a deep voice asked behind me, warmth ghosting down my neck. I looked behind me spotting Fang. I shrugged.

"Just Iggy pissing off another girl." I said.

Fang let out a drawn out chuckle. My heart stuttered.

"Of course." He said, lifting out a hand. "Why don't you help me find your flag, then?"

I took his hand. "Oh. Is poor Fang sad he's losing."

He smirk and just said. "Come on."

I fallowed.

* * *

The game was called to a finish when the sun started dipping beyond the trees. All of us collapsed on the logs that surrounded the burring fire Emily and Dan started tiredness clothing all of our bodies. It was a good game but tiresome. I still had fun. However, my favorite part was watching Lissa pound Iggy with her heel. Now I have two girls that scare the hell outta Iggy.

"That was fun... not including Lissa and her death traps." Iggy said.

Lissa snorted. "You scared me, you _so_ deserved it."

Emily smiled. "Alright you two, get along," she said lightly, passing out sticks. "Or no s'mores."

"Oh. S'mores." Ben said.

Dan nods. "Since you've all been good so far we're treating you with s'mores."

"Not including the underwear incident." Emily inputs.

"Which we've already said none of us did." I say, taking the cream colored s'more stick from her.

Dan opens a bag of marshmallows. "Sure you guys didn't." He said incredulity dripping from his voice. He handed Emily the bag. "Farm animals did it, right?"

"That's right." Sam said with a sharp nod. "Now pass me a marshmallow. I'm hungry."

Marshmallows, chocolates and graham crackers were passed around. I haven't made s'mores since I was a little kid. There's nothing better then a little skip down memory lane, yeah? I collect my marshmallow, stabbing it on the butt with the point of my stick. With the others I hovered it over the crackling fire. The fire bundled my marshmallow slowly cooking it, starting with the edges. My stomach was most likely in tune of what was going on because it let out a huge growl. Fang, next to me, laughed.

"Hungry?" he ask, knocking my knee with his.

I spun the marshmallow around so I could cook the underside. "Yeah. Really hungry."

He smiled as he also turned his marshmallow, the circle was wide, knocking into my marshmallow. Both puffy goodness got stuck together, like they were enjoying a gooey kiss.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey they're intimating Fang and Max!" Sam yelled, laughing.

I flushed as I pull my marshmallow away, Fang too, pulling excess marshmallow.

"Shut up Sam." Fang mutter, pulling his cooked marshmallow out of the fire all together.

Sam laughed harder.

I roll my eyes at his annoyance and pull my charcoal marshmallow out of the fire, and started to built my s'more. My face was _not _red because of what Sam said I swear... I was just a little flush from all the running I did. I wonder if I keep telling myself that It'll be enough that I'll believe it? I highly doubt it. I peeked at Fang as I slide my marshmallow on the flat of the graham cracker. He was building his s'more also, but the tips of his ears were pink. Was he effected by what Sam said too? I smash the other part of the graham cracker on the chocolate and marshmallow, completing my s'more. I looked up and saw Fang finished his. He smiled at me, and lifted it up.

"Haven't had one of these since I was a kid." He said.

I smile. "Me too."

We toasted too childhood s'mores and then took a bite. It was so good. Chocolatey, crunchy and fluffiness coated my tongue, compelling me to take a bigger bite... or stuff the whole thing in my mouth, my cheeks puffing out.

"You _do _gotta breath Max." Ben said, laughing.

I glare at him and swallow the food in my mouth. "Shut it. The meals they serve are not enough to fill me up."

I reach for another marshmallow of course all ready for another one.

We all pigged out and had fun. Well, kind of. Joy was still not really talking to me. She seemed even more uneasy with me since the conversation in the tent earlier. I was conflicted on what to do. On one hand I would love nothing more then to restore our friendship that I'd shattered, but on the other hand... I was still squeamish to let her in, and afraid she'll find out about my wings someday.

A voice drew me out of my musings.

"Hey Emily, I'm going for a little walk, you alright with that?" Dan asked while his eyes darted to the forest.

"Sure thing." She said.

He nodded at her. "I won't be long."

Inscrutableness I watched Dan stride towards the forest, disappearing into darkness.

"Probably just had to go to the bathroom." Emily said offhandedly.

Actually I had to go now too... Peeing on a tree really didn't sound all that appealing, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?

I finished off my s'more before asking, "Emily can I go to the bathroom?"

She nods. "Sure. Just don't go far alright?"

"I won't." I promise.

* * *

I lightly jog toward the woods going the other diction that Dan had want, following the simple path. The sky wasn't quite black yet, but a very dark blue. The round moon that shone brightly above me helped guide me along the path to a tree that I can mark.

I did that quickly getting totally grossed out. When I was done I walked back towards the campsite... but ended up taking a detour. A few moments later I stop at the lake that hosted the skinny dipping and the almost kiss I'd encountered with Fang. I glance up at the sky and let out a deep breath. If I could I would go for a tiny fly but knew that wasn't the best idea being the others were so close. I was just so used to flying when I have a lot on my mind, and it sucks a lot that I can't do that right now.

I finger the end of my black t-shirt, twisting it around my fingers glancing behind me. I could at least stretch out my wings, right?

I pull off my shirt before I lost the nerve. I wiggle them out, letting out a long breath. Damn, It felt so, so good letting them free. I've always hated keeping them locked away for long periods of time. They didn't like it much either. I will never be ashamed of my wings. True, it has never been easy to have them but I would never trade them in to have a normal life. I just couldn't do it.

Behind me leaves crunched. My body froze.

A soft, so soft it was hard to hear, whisper of a voice I know felt like sandpaper against my skin, asked:

_"What are you?"  
_

* * *

**Fixed - 6/3/12 **

**Annnd another long chapter.  
**

**I don't know... I didn't have much going on here. Before I fixed it, it was kinda all over the place. And I really didn't like how I ended it... I think it could have been explained better. Because for a REALLY big part it seemed... blah. Hopefully, I made it better.  
**

**Hm... Okay, so all I have to say next is if I missed anything that could have been fixed sorry. I'm trying I swear. Just enjoy, m'kay?  
**

**Thanks.  
**


	10. I Hope

Chapter Nine:

_**I hope:**_

Day 4: Night fall:

_Behind me leaves crunched. My body froze._

_A soft, so soft it was hard to hear, whisper of a voice I know felt like sandpaper against my skin, asked:_

_"What are you?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Max… are those... _wings?_" she asked. "_Legit wings?"_

I didn't answer her. Fear and anger surged through my body where I was balling up my fists. I'm so freaking stupid! I was just thinking early how fixing our friendship won't work because I _can't_ let her know about my wings, but now... hell now she knows and it's my entire fault and _that_ makes me angry. Just angry at myself. At this thought my mouth forms into a tight line and I refuse to look at her. I just want this to all go away.

"Max! Are you going to answer me anytime soon?" Joy demands with an edge of panic wiggling beneath the surface.

"Joy. If you see wings, then yes I have them." I said cold.

"Don't do that. Don't shut me out like that." She snapped. Quieter this time she asked. "Are they real... or do you have some freaky fantasy about being a bird girl or something?"

I eye the ripples in the water as I answer her. "Oh yes Joy. I buy costume wings, carry them around with me and when no one is around put them on all because I want to be a damn bird girl. You found out my deepest secret, what shall I ever do?"

"And there's the Max language. Sarcasm." She mutter.

"They're real." I said flat, ignoring her jab.

"Okay... how? For how long? Did you have them even when we were friends? Can you fly? Is _this_ why you stop being my friend? Do you eat bird food? Are there others like you-?"

The questions just poured out of her and I had a feeling if I didn't cut in she'll keep popping them out. Soon I'd be swimming in a flood of overwhelming questions that I won't be able to stop… or answer.

"I was born with them!" I shout over her, sufficiently cutting her off.

And it worked. She fell quiet insanely fast.

"I was born with them Joy so yes I had them when we were friends and before that. I'm sorry."

"Oh god. I need to sit." She said plopping down on the ground like her legs were incapable of carring her.

I singed and joined her, feeling kind of dizzy myself, "And… yes it's also why I stopped being your friend. I didn't, still don't, want you to get hurt."

"But how could you having wings hurt me?" she ask the grim question that I suppose I'll have to answer now.

"Well…"

.

.

.

_"Hey mom I'm home!" I shout upon entering my house. _

_The blinds were drawn shut. The lights off looking like a dingy cave._

_Um, hm ..._

"_Mom?" _

_I threw my bag by the shoes contemplating on where the hell my mom was and why the whole house was drenched in darkness like some horror film. _

_I found her in the kitchen moments later and I knew something was wrong. She was sitting at our round kitchen table. Her hair was crazed into a rats nest, all hair and sticking up. There was a wad of used up tissues, messily crumbled in a pile next to her. _

_"Mom?"_

_My voice spooked her. She jumbled with the tissues and squeaked, turning in her seat. "Max you scared me!"_

"_Yeah… I could tell. What's going on?" _

_She looked like she'd been crying. The shell around her eyes were red, and swollen. Also, her cheeks were blotchy and tear stained. "And why are you crying?" seeing your mom crying was by far the worst thing you'll ever see. You just hate seeing the person who raised you, and who's the strongest person you know condense to tears. _

_"Max. Have a seat." She spoke softly._

_I slowly lower myself into the free seat across from her and waited in silence. _

_"He's back." She sibilated. _

_I looked at her blankly. Confused as to who the "he" was, "Um, who's back?" I asked._

_"Your father."_

_I sucked in a breath. My dad? I love my mother, but I honestly _hate_ my dad. The hate I had for him was raw and real. Kids have faux "hate" for their parents for tons of reasons. You wanted a car for your sixteenth birthday but they'd said no might be one of them. My hate, however, was real. I didn't hate him because he said no to a shinny new car, but I hated him for giving me wings, experimenting on me like some worthless lab rat, and broke my mom's heart into tiny pieces. I haven't spoken to him in years. Why now? _

"_What?" I hissed._

"_He called a few days ago. He's in town and wants to visit you. Max, your dad wants to rekindle your relationship." _

_I blew a fuse. "He can't do that!" I slammed my fist on the tabletop, shaking it from the strength I have._

_My mom wince "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."_

"_Why can't you do anything?" I ask feeling any hope my mom could get me out of this dawdling away. _

_Deject was writing all over her face as she shook her head. "Max I took you and ran. I never got full custody of you. Having the court involved now would be a horrible thing after what I did. They would chew me up and spit me back out. We'll playing by his rules, like always."_

_I look away, angry tears spring to my eyes, "Can't you get full custody of me now?"_

_"No. I don't think so. I'm still married to the monster." She mutter._

_This was awful! _

"_Max there's more." She said. _

_I jerk my head up, "What? How can they be freaking _more?"

_Great. She's rubbing her forehead with the heel of her palm. When she does that, you know what's coming next is going to be worse then finding out your favorite television show was canceled for eternity. It was my mom's signature move. _

_"I'd agreed for you to spend the weekends with him -"_

_"You what?"_

_"You have to understand I couldn't say no."_

_"Bull." I growl._

_"It's true! I have more so please don't interrupt me again." She said. _

_I nod. "Fine. Go on." _

_Even though I really didn't wanna hear this anymore. _

_"Jeb purchased a house down here so he could be closer to you because according to him he misses you and wants to renew you and his relationship. I don't trust him or his words, so I had a… friend, take a peek in his information. He found a few things. Jeb isn't living alone, but he bought the house with a few other friends who are also scientist."_

"_Oh god, really?" I ask, sick to my stomach._

_She nods. "Yes. I couldn't say no, but you have to promise me that you'll be on your toes when you're with him at all times. I don't trust him Max. Can you promise me?"_

_"Okay. I promise. I don't trust him either." I agreed. "Um, mom?" _

_"Max?"_

_"What about Joy? It's hard enough with my wings, but now that my psycho dad's back, would it be wise to stay friends?"_

_My mom reached over clasping my hand in a tight grip. "Max if you truly love Joy, then you shouldn't. I don't know what your father has up his sleeves, but something just doesn't feel right."_

_I frown. "I was afraid you were going to say that." _

_And it sucks that she was right. _

_._

_._

.

"… And that's what made me decide we couldn't be friends. It was too risky."

"Did you think for one minute that _I _should have been the on to make that decision?" she ask, sour the sole emotion in her voice amidst others… sad, anger, hopelessness.

I rub my neck. "You might have not -"

"Don't say that I mighta not choosing wisely. I should have decided taking the risk to being your friend or not."

I twiddle my fingers. "I know, but at the time I really did think I was doing the right thing."

"I can understand that." she said. "Honesty, if I was in your place I would have done the same thing."

Slightly, I smile. "Yeah?"

She nods. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong I'm still furious as hell with you, but at least I know you have a legit reason. My minds cooked up so many different reasons, none good."

I snort. "Like having wings and a psycho dad is good."

"No… but I've thought of things like you thought you were too good for me." She slid a glance towards me. "So, how?"

I didn't have to ask her to elaborate, I knew what she wanted to know.

"I was actually born this way," I started. "My mom and Jeb got together in college. She was there to become a vet and Jeb, a science. Well, when the two got together, it was like love at first sight for the both of them I suppose -"

"You think otherwise?" Joy asked.

I shrug. "Yeah. I think all Jeb was doing was looking for a women to cook the baby he wanted to wing. The love and other stuff was just a lie. My mom fell for it. Jeb, smart as hell, concoct some kind of fluid which he gave to me by giving her a shot. It worked too." I shook one of my wings as if I had to prove it.

"But like she agreed to that?" Joy asked, disgusted.

"Well… no not at first. She didn't think it was right, but I think underneath that she was kind of itching to know more. After all she is a vet, and she's also always had a interest for birds. Jeb picked a perfect women to scheme that's for sure."

"It obviously worked, the shot I mean."

"Yeah it did. I was born 98% human and 2% bird. Total success." I added the last bit sarcastically.

"You can you know fly and all?" her eyes darted to a part of my wing that was still on for show. "In the sky."

I nod. "Yep. I can fly… in the sky."

She laughed. "Yeah. That was a stupid question."

I shrug. "No, not really. It's a lot to take in. The last part of the story is a little bit more dark. Jeb, my dad, started to experiment on me. From the time I was an infant to when my mom took me and ran, at the age of four."

"Oh my god, your own dad would do that to you?" she whisper, like its too harsh for even the trees to hear.

"Yeah."

"Are there more of you?" she asked then.

I was about to say no there wasn't but the tiny boy flashed brightly in my head like a neon sing. I answered her honestly. "I don't know. I think so."

"You don't know? God, I can't believe this. Am I the only one that knows this?"

I nod. "Other then my dad, his freaky buddies and my mom, yes."

She nods "And I can't tell anyone, right?

"Right." I agree.

"So, what about us then?"

"I still think it's too risky but I haven't spoken to my dad in almost two years. He did try to fix us, but I'm as stubborn as you get, and then one day he just leaves to do something work related but that doesn't mean I've seen the last of him."

"Max, I'm a big girl, let me decide, please?"

I look at her thoughtfully. "Are you really willing to be friends with me again after what I did?"

"I've never stopped considering you my best friend Max. It might take some time to trust you again but I've really missed you."

"I only did it for your safety." I whisper.

"I know. We can give us a clean slate. You just have to promise that you won't push me away again even if you think it's for my own good."

I nod. "I promise."

It was a promise I intend to keep too.

She shook her head, lifting a single pinky in the air. "Pinky promise."

I grin, looping my pinky with hers. We shook on it.

_Friends again. _

* * *

**Fixed - 7/11/12 **

**This chapter is kind of short, but hopefully still good. **

**:) **


	11. Art and Reading

*Art and Reading*

**Still….Day 4, Night,**

I never thought anyone would find out about my wings –not, if I could help it.

So when Joy found out, I was expecting the dread to creep up on me. I was also expecting to freak out and to have the feeling to fly the hell away from here.

But what I really felt was lots and lots of relief –a shit load of it really. It felt really good that someone knows about this secret that I've kept under lock and key for my whole life. And I'm really glad Joy was the one to find out, I trust her. I don't really know where it will go from here, but at least I won't have this secret hanging over my head anymore like a dark cloud when it comes to her. Everything is out in the open, where it should have been the whole time.

Once I got all my jumbled thoughts a bit cleared up. I stared to make my way back to the campsite, before anyone else decide to come looking for me again, and find another hidden secret of mine, who knows.

Everyone was still huddled around the warm blazing fire when I got back. I slumped tiredly on one of the lumpy logs completely drained. Who new it would take so much out of me by retelling my childhood?

Nudge eyed me wearily "you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, just tried," I replied.

Nudge nodded and gave me a small smile, before turning back to the others "okay, so can we?" Nudge asked, bouncing up and down.

"Can we do what?" I asked confused.

"Have a sleepover," she said.

"A sleepover," I repeated still confused.

"Yeah, like all of us under the stars with our sleeping bags." Nudge explained "it will be really fun,"

Angel smiled softly "that dose sound really nice."

Emily shared a look with Dan, after a quick and quit conversation between the two, she turned back to us "okay," everyone clapped –except Fang and me "but," she yelled over the cheering "you all have to be on your best behavior. Got it,"

"Got it," we all said.

Okay then, a sleepover it is.

Once everyone finished eating, the group got up and went to get our sleeping bags from our tents and to put on our pajamas. Once that was done, we all dragged our sleeping bags out into the clearing. Nudge smiled at me and with a thump she laid out her pale pink sleeping bag next to my dark red one "is this okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," I said.

Iggy stumbled over to us then, his dark blue sleeping bag tugged under his armpit "hey girlfriends, hope you don't mind," he said in a girly voice, before wiggling out his sleeping bag and placing it next to me "but I call here," and with that he popped down.

I rolled my eyes, and Nudged giggled.

Once we were all settled. The group was in a circle in the middle of the clearing. I was in between Nudge and Iggy and across from Fang.

"Okay, so we should tell scary stories," Angel said.

Nudge made this really girly noise and clapped her hands together "oh that sounds fun. What dose everyone else think?"

"Whatever," I mumbled, not really caring.

Lissa groaned and said "ugh, fine with me, but it can't be a crappy one."

Nudge turned to Sam –who was stuck in between Nudge _and _Lissa, and asked "what do you think?"

Sam gave a dazzling smile –pearly writes and all, and then said "sure."

Creating Nudge goo,_ sick,_ and I think Lissa thought so too, because she glared at Nudge over Sam's head, and then ran her fingers through his blond curls "_wow, _Sam your hair is so soft."

Sam gave her an uneasy smile and said "thanks, it's my uh…shampoo?"

Nudge eyes formed into slit's and she glared daggers at Lissa, then Nudge turned back to Sam, and slowly ran a finger tip down his arm "_wow,_" she said mimicking Lissa voice perfectly "Sam you have _amazing _muscles."

Sam looked down at the finger like he was in a trance and gulped deeply "uh…yeah, I work out a lot, and being on the football team helps a lot too."

_Poor guy…._

"Hey!" Zack snapped "If you _two _are done, can we please get to the stories?" Zack asked a bit frustrated, at least he threw in please.

The two girls huffed, and shared a look –on Lissa's face the words 'it's on' was loud and clear, on Nudge's face the words 'bring it bitch' was like a bright neon sign. But for now both settled with saying fine and ignored the other. Sam darted his eyes between them before letting out a reveled breath.

_Hehe this is gold!_

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Angel asked.

"Oh! Me!" Iggy said, waving his hand in the air.

"Dude, watch it," I growled, as the pale hand almost took an eye out.

He of course ignored me and kept waving his hand like an idiot.

"Me! Me!"

I shook my head and reached over, and forcefully put his arm down "Ignore blonde here," I said dryly.

"_Blonde!_ I am way more then that, and its _golden _blond," Iggy said, flipping his hear –It looked like he had a really odd twitch.

"Dude," Joyce said laughing "what are you on?"

"My sleeping bag," Iggy answered slowly, confusing covered his face "_duh," _he added, pointed to the sleeping bag he was 'on'.

Well…. That silenced us, as we all looked at Iggy like he had two heads, before we all stared to laugh at the same time.

"What!" he called over our laughing fit, confused "why are you all laughing at meeeeee!"

I just patted his head and shook my head at him "don't worry about it."

"Okay," Nudge said after all of the laughing subsided "I think Zach should be the one to tell the story."

Zack looked up and pointed to himself "me?"

"Yeah, I mean you are really smart and love to read. I am sure you know a few," she said reasonably.

"She dose have a point," Joyce said.

"Yeah okay," Zach said, agreeing.

I snuggled down in my warm sleeping bag. I was on my stomach, my arms folded, and chin placed on them, as I waited for the story. Fang was in the same position as me, so since he was right across from me we were staring at each other. Fang gave me a lopsided smile, and my heart went crazy, something I was getting used too when it came to him.

I redirected my eyes when Zach stared his story, not once looking back at Fang, even thro I could feel the burn of his eyes though out the whole story.

* * *

I was in a light slumber when I heard it.

I pried an eye open and tilted my head to the side to come face to face with the ugliest thing _ever._

Iggy's face,

I now, how mean of me, but really. Iggy's mouth was hanging open, a bit of drool dripping down his chin, as this inhuman noise escaped his mouth,

"Holy shit," I mummer spooked,

"I know, he's been at it for almost an hour," I jerked my head at the deep voice.

"Fang?"

"Yup,"

"Wow, how long have you been awake?" I ask

"A while, I've always been a light sleeper," he replied.

"Oh-"

SNORE!

"Oh my _god," _I wined.

Fang snickered, and I glared at him "Oh shut up."

He chucked again as I winced when yet again Iggy snored.

"Really, shut up, you're lucky you are all the way over there, dudes never heard of breath mints."

"Well…..You could come over here," he said, as he moved down a bit. And true enough on Fang's left side there is enough room to fit me.

Now here is the tricky question. Do I go, or do I stay right were I am and deal with Iggy's inhuman noise?

Dangerous choice or the safest choice,

"Well... _Hellooo _Megan Foxs… Mmmm, that's right, shake it for daddy," Iggy purred in his sleep.

Well…. That sure as hell made it easy. I got up so fast, I almost lost my balance. I griped my sleeping bag and carful not to step on anyone, dragged it to the spot right between Fang and Joyce. I plopped down and got myself all settled.

"All set," he whispered.

I smiled at him "yeah," I placed my head on the pillow, Fang doing the same thing so we were facing each other "oh, thank you by the way."

"No problem," he said with a small grin.

I and Fang looked at each other, neither saying anything, but that was okay. It felt right. We didn't have to fill the silence with useless chatter. Just being this close to him was perfect.

"Max?" he ask a little while later.

"Hmm,"

"Can…can you tell me about your self?" My body went tense. I am not used to others wanted to get to know me, mostly because I do a good job at avoiding people or shutting them out completely.

"Like what?" I ask warily.

"I don't know. Favorite color, hobbies, your family, spots. Anything really."

I looked at him for a minute, wondering if there was a real reason behind this. The Fang I know usually doesn't go out of his way to get to know others –hell he bailey say's three words a day, but then yet I don't _really_ know him to well, and for whatever reason that bothers me.

My thoughts were cut short all of sudden when I took him in, but this time in a completely different way. The black of his eyes glowed brightly in the darkness that surrounded us as he watched me, and the inky black of his hair against his olive complexion made me breathless.

"Okay," was all I managed.

His full lips curved to the side "favorite color?" he asked.

I smiled "red."

He nodded his head "what are your hobbies?"

I _almost _said Flying, but I caught myself, so instead I said "reading."

Fang gave me a funny look "reading?"

"Yeah, I know it's something you would never guess I would do, but I love to read. Sometimes when I read I lose myself in the book and I forget about everything in the real world."

_Oh god, I said too much._

Fang was quit as he processed that, then he randomly said "I love to draw."

"You draw," I ask, surprise.

"Yeah, it's the same thing with you and reading. Sometimes when I draw I lose myself in my art, and it's just me, the paper and the pencil, nothing else matters."

He looked down as if he was embarrassed by this information. I smiled at him as I realized we were more a like then I thought "wow, I would love if you would show me sometime."

He looked at me from under his eye lashes and said "sure."

I cleared my throat as a funny feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, "next question."

"Oh right, uh… how about family. Do you have any siblings?"

"No," I said "do you?"

Fang smiled and said "yeah, a younger brother. Gazzy, great kid, just has a problem with his digestive system."

"Gazzy, is that his real name?" I ask.

"Well…Yeah, he won't answer to anything else. He really is a great kid. I would love for you to meet him sometime."

I smiled "Yeah, I would love to."

Fang gave me a breathtaking smile, one I have never seen on his face before. And deep down, I really hope I am the only one that well ever be able to see it. Kind of like he had his own Max smile.

"So them it's just you, your mom and dad?" he asked.

I winced slightly, hopefully the dark covered and then softly I said "just me and my mom."

Fang was quit and I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring up at the stares that twinkled above us; a thoughtful look graced his face.

In a quit voice Fang said "I never new my parents."

I looked at him in surprise. Boy wasn't he full of surprises tonight.

"But…"

"My mom was a teen when she had me. She had a one night stand, so I don't even know who my dad is, and honestly I don't think she would know either, anyways she…gave me up, so I live with my adoptive mother and brother."

The way he said adoptive mother made me confused, even if he tried to cover it, there was steel underneath his soft voice.

But letting it go, I said "wow that… sucks."

Fang looked at me and then laughed "yeah, it dose _suck. _But I'm over it."

"That's good," I mummer.

A silence wrapped around us then, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Finally Fang whispered "thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

He lips curved in his usual smile "for not saying sorry or showing me pity."

I laughed quietly at that "na, I always hated it when people would do that to me, saying sorry or showing pity doesn't help anything it just makes you feel like crap."

Fang stared at me for a long time, causing me to feel a bit uneasy, I was about to ask if there was something on my face when Fang whispered something so quietly, if it wasn't for my bird hearing I would of missed it, and I was pretty sure I wasn't even supposed to hear it.

"You're beautiful," the words caressed me like a light feather, and made me shiver with delight.

Heat crawled up my neck, Not really sure if he new I heard or even if he wanted me to hear, I faked a huge yawn "so… I'm kind of tried, we should get some sleep," I told him, as I snuggled deeper in my sleeping bag.

Fang nodded and agreed, and then whispered "night Max."

"Good night Fang," I said.

That night was by far the best sleep I've ever had, with Fang close by, and by dreams filled with black and white wings twined together.

* * *

_**Awesome, another chapter done. I did squeeze Gazzy's name in there, so at least he isn't completely out of the story ;)**_

_**Please, please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**And I need help, I'm not sure what activity I should do next, I've never really went camping before so there for I have no idea what I should do next, so please if you have a perfect activity for this group to do, drop it in a review!**_


	12. Red Heads

**A/N: Jezz, I am so sorry for the long update. But I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

*Red Heads*

**Day 5, morning: **

"_Awwwww," _where the words that dragged me out of my slumper.

And arms,

Tan, muscle arms held me in a tight vice grip. My eyes went comically wide, and I peaked behind me. Fang's eyes were still closed, breathing evenly, and his emotionless face was completely washed away, instead a tiny smile graced his full lips. Somehow during the night I rolled off my sleeping bag and ended up next to Fang, my back pressed firmly against his solid chest and his arm around my waist.

"Uh… this is not what it looks like," I finally mutter.

"_Oh… _then Max, please enlighten us. Why are you and Fang all snuggled up together?" Iggy asked, amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

I glared at him, and then looked around. The whole group sat around us. Each one had legs crossed, and the same look of amusement.

"What the hell! Is that all you guys did is sit there and watch us sleep?"

"Well, when you put it that way it dose sound creepy," Joyce said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, because it is," I fumed.

At the moment, Fang groaned in his sleep and stretched like a cat just wakening up from a cat nap, before his eye lids flutter open. Me and the rest of the group looked at him. Fang tilts his head, before popping his head up quickly. His dark eyes widen when he realizes he has an audience.

A tiny giggle escapes my mouth; something that is _really_ anti Max, but seriously morning Fang is funny as hell…and cute. Fangs black hair was a mess, one side was flat, the other –the one he slept on– stuck up in different angles. And pure confusion took up his tan face.

"W-what's going on?" he asks groggy.

At that point everyone's eyes went the same path, were Fang's arm was _still _wrapped around my waist. Apparently during the stench, he still didn't let go.

"Oh nothing," Joyce sing-song.

"Um…Fang, could you… let go?" I ask awkward.

"Let go," he mouth confused, but then it most of clicked, because he jumped, and his arm left my waist.

I looked at him with raised eyebrow "jezz… couldn't you have done it any quicker?" I ask sarcastically, tying to lighten the mood.

But that blew right over Fang's head. He just ran his hand through is messy black hair, and said sheepishly "wow, I am so sorry," a pale pink bloomed over his cheeks too.

_Oh, he's blushing….Cute. _

"How did all you guys sleep?" Emily asked, appearing out of her tent, Dan close behind, breaking the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"Good," Angel said smiling her angel smile.

Dan nodded, "That's good. So today we have another activity for you all, so let's get ready quickly then you all can have a fast breakfast before we leave. Okay?"

We all nodded. I glanced at Fang and gave him a small smile before hoping off to go get ready.

"So, you and Fang seemed pretty cozy," Lissa said when I had entered our tent.

I sneered at her "_that _is none of your business."

Lissa through on her top, her head popping out of the neck hole a moment later, before giving me a look "hey, I didn't say it was. Besides I don't know what the big deal is, all you were doing was cuddling. You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Can we stop talking about this?"

She smirked and ran a comb threw her red hair, as she said "Max I think it is time we had the birds and the bees talk, you see when a girl likes a boy sh-"

Cutting her off, I yelled "shut up!"

She placed the comb back in her bag and blinked innocently at me "what?"

I glared at her "stop talking to me," I told her through clenched teeth.

She gave me _another _look and then shrugged "whatever. I forgot that's not your style. You just push everyone away. Well… you do realize you will grow old alone, right?"

Her words felt like a bullet that pierced my heart, because those were the things that went through my head earlier and having someone like _Lissa _point it out, it just hurt even more. Instead of showing how badly that had stung, I just put a blank look on my face and repeated "none of your business."

"Hmmm, you're right, it's not. Well hurry up already, I bet everyone is done already." and with a flip of her hair she was gone.

_Bitch…_

I slammed my night cloths back in my bag and quickly got dressed, after a quick peek at the tent hole make sure it was clear.

When I was down, I met with everyone else "okay, I'm ready," I announced.

After a quick breakfast, Dan and Emily started the journey through the thick woods. We went a different way then before. So these parts of the woods were new to us. We still don't know the activity yet because Dan and Emily kept it hush between the two of them, apparently it's a surprise.

A half hour later, we were all looking at the large river; four boats were lazily drifted in the water.

"So Dan and I thought it would be fun to fish today, have something to eat for lunch," Emily explained to us.

Dan nodded "we will group you up, and show you how it's done. It's pretty easy when you get the hang of it."

Each boat had three fishing rods sticking out of them. Fishing? I never went fishing before, since I don't have a dad to teach me, and imagining my mom fishing is very laughable.

"Okay, first boat is Sam, Nudge and Zach. Second boat is Iggy, Joyce and Joy, the third is Max, Fang and Lissa and the last one is myself, Dan and Angel." Emily said.

Joy looked between the two boys, "really? I get stuck with both of them."

Iggy through his arm around Joys shoulder and said "don't worry babe, I won't let you fall in," he added a wink at the end.

"You have three minutes to get you paws of me, one….two…"

Iggy slid his arm off, and took a step away from her "you remind me of a feisty kitty," he said "I like it."

"Oh! Shut up" she yelled at him, her eyes shooting sparks.

Iggy grinned "meow," he said, using his hand and swiping it in the air, like he had claws.

Joy glared at him "can't I switch Iggy for Max?" she begged.

I smiled at that; maybe everything will be okay between the two of us after all. It will be a slow process, but hopefully soon I will get my best friend back and everything will be back like it used to be.

Dan frowned at her and said "no, we already assigned the partners we aren't switching. Got it?"

"Fine," she said defeated.

Dan and Emily lead us closer to the boats and gathered all the fishing gear.

I watched as Dan showed us the basic's for fishing, it seemed pretty easy. All you had to do stick a slimy worm –which they provided in the chunky tackle box, and then you have to pull back and let the sucky hit the water. The waiting part I find the hardest. Dan explained that we have to be really quit to not scare off all the fish, and when there is a tug, we then have to quickly reel it in. And behold we have fish!

After the group was one hundred percent sure, we all new how to fish. Me, Fang and Lissa headed to one of the boats. Lissa hopped in and Fang followed. He then turned to me, and gave me a boyish half smile, and held out his hand.

I bit my lip and linked my hand with his, he carefully helped me in and I smiled at him "thanks," I breathed.

"No problem," he whispered.

Of course one _very _annoying red head had to intervene "Hey? I had no help in the boat. What am I chop liver?"

Fang let go of my hand, and turned his dark eyes to Lissa "Chop liver? No, I would say you were more a carrot top," Fang said in his deep voice, his dark eyes scanning her hair.

Lissa's face went a very ugly tomato red, "I have _red _hairnot_ orange _hair!"

Fang's eyebrow quivered "who cares, the same to me."

"Okay!" Dan called to us "let's get going!" he yelled to us all from his boat.

We all sat down and use the yellow paddles to swim out to the deep end of the river, were all the fish were.

Once there we got everything ready. Fang and I took care of the worms, since Lissa refused to touch them. But no longer were our fishing poles in the water "this is so boring," Lissa muttered.

"It's fishing. It's not supposed to be fun," I said dryly.

"Whatever, I don't know who would actually do this for fun," she continued to ramble.

Half our later and many annoying comment's from Lissa, we had a small gather of fish lying on the bottom of the boat. Fang looked at the fish "well that was pretty easy," he said.

I nodded "I know, but I don't think fishing is my thing," I replied "I mean half the fish in this boat is because of you Fang."

Fang smirked at me and nudged me with his shoulder "you did alright," he said.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the smallest fish in the pile by the tail. The stupid fish was the size of my palm "this…" I wiggled the fish "is all I caught."

He chuckled "okay, so you do suck at this."

I scoffed and threw the fish at him, he ducked and laughed as the fish missed him "gee thanks pal," I said.

He half smiled at me and slid closer to me "hey, you're good at many things," he said gently, his finger traced my hand – the one that sat between the both of us, with his pointer finger. Goosebumps erupt along my arm form the feeling as he draw patterns along my skin. "Cold?" he asked. Smirking as his finger traveled from the hand up the length of my arm.

The bastard new the Goosebumps aren't from the cold.

"Mhm…" I said.

The amazing feeling of Fang's finger disappeared when Emily's voice drifted over to us. "Okay I think that is enough. Let's head back."

"Finally," Lissa grumbled. She stood up to reach one of the paddles that were on the other side of the boat. The boat rocked back and forth from the movement.

"Uh…Lissa, remember we aren't supposed to stand up on the boat," I said, watching her weary.

She rolled her eye's "I am just getting the paddle. Not big deal."

But as she said that, the boat titled slightly. Fang wrapped an arm around me fast, but Lissa lost her footing and in a flash of red, she disappeared over the edge of the boat.

A scream pieced the air.

And then the water engulfed Lissa before we lost complete sight of her…

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? **

**Please review. The more review's I get the faster the next update will be! I will seriously drop everything just to update…. **


	13. Behind Her Eyes

*Behind her eyes*

**Day 5, late morning:**

Why do I have to be Maximum Ride? Why can't I just be some body else for just a few minutes? Was all my brain could cling to as I watched in horror, as Lissa disappeared from sight,

I've always come off slightly bitter with some major attitude problems, but some were deep in me I always had to help those who are in trouble or stand up to the ones who could not do it for themselves. What I would love to do is ignore it half the time, but I just _can't, _it was like I was born a natural leader rather I like it or not, to always play the hero. That's why when one very ditsy red head decided to go over board; I knew I had to help.

"_HELP!"_ A desperate plea pieced the sky "I can't swim!"

"Fang, we have to do something!" I yelled, as I wiggled in his vice like grip.

"Max you can't! It's too dangerous, let Dan and Emily tack care of it," he begged.

"What! Let Dan and Emily tack care of it? They freaking idiots," without waiting for a replay I dashed over to the edge of the unsteady boat, and skimmed the river as panic coursed through my body. Not too far I could see a flash of red, as Lissa wailed around, crawling at the lapping water.

"Oh my god, someone help her!" Nudge squealed on her boat, sounding close to tears.

I looked at the other boats. Everyone was watching with the same expressions, a mix between panic horror and at a lost of what to do. Dan and Emily –who should have been the ones to be helping Lissa, had sickly white faces. Sam was also trying to console a crying Nudge.

_I can't sit back and watch her die!_

"Okay everyone just calm down!" Dan said, his voice wavering.

I looked back at Fang, my eyes full of pleading "Fang, please I have to help her. She might be a bitch but I can't just let her die," I said.

Fang's eyes clouded, looking troubled and torn "I know….but what about you. I don't want nothing to happened to you."

My heart swelled, as I heard the sadness and the worry in his voice. I don't think Fang has ever showed that much emotion before, and I tingled all over, from head to toe, as I realized I was the only one he aloud to see behind the shield he wedged between himself and the rest of the world.

"Fang please you have to trust me."

"I do," he said automatically "I really do, a bit too much," some hidden meaning was lingering in his voice as he said that.

I smiled at him, and cast that thought aside for now, instead I said "good, then you will let me do this, and _when _I do come back I am slapping you for doubting me."

He chucked sounding a little uneasy, then he said slowly "okay…" he nudged his head at the water "please hurry back."

I smiled at him, and then looked back at the water, and after sucking in a huge breath. I dive head first into the freezing water, a loud Max could be heard form Emily, but I ignored it. The only thing on my mind was to find Lissa, and to get her safe, so I can slap the stupid out of her for standing up on the boat in the first place.

"Lissa!" I called out, turning around in a half circle trying to locate her.

"Please someone help!" I heard her.

Finally locating her, I stared to doggy paddle toward her. The water was ice cold, numbing all of my limps, and all my muscles felt like heavy weights pressing me down, but I continued to prowl on. I had to keep going. The farther it seems I went, the harder it got for me. The water grabbed me under, my lungs filling with the salty water. I pushed back up, coughing and hacking.

_Stupid Lissa!_ If she would of listen to me when I told her it was a bad idea to stand, I could off still been on the boat _warm,_ and with Fang, instead I am fighting with the water to save the girl who put me on the camping trip in the first place.

Lovely,

"Help!" not to far a red dot kept bobbing above the water before disappearing below again.

I swear I heard the angels sing, when I realized it was Lissa.

"Lissa, don't worry I'm coming!" I yelled, swimming closer to her.

Lissa whole body was shaking, her cheeks were smeared with the water and her tears, and her blue lips were trembling.

"God, are you all right?" I asked when I got to her.

She shook her head, _right stupid question._

"Okay, Lissa you have to trust me, just hold onto me and I will swim us back to the boat. Okay?"

In answer she reached for me, I turned around and helped her to crawl on my back, both of her arms went around my neck and she held on to me tightly.

Once we were ready, I stared the task to get back to the boat. It was harder to get back, all my bones begged for a long nap. I could even feel my lids drop slightly. How easy would it be for me to just give up? Let the ice cold water devour me. Would anyone even care? My dad is a baster for gifted me with abnormal, I _know _my mom loves me, but I feel like she loves the human me, not the bird me. Sometime I feel like she has not accepted the whole me, wings and all. So who would care if I just gave up all together?

_Fang,_

"_Please hurry back."_

The words were circling around in my head. Fang would care. Those new thoughts helped me to keep going, not soon after our boat came into view. When we got there Fang was already waiting at the side. Lissa grasped onto the boat, and Fang helped her rest of the way, I then grasped my nails into the edged and pushed myself up, Fang also help me in.

I was baily in the boat when Fang embraced me "thank god," he muttered in my wet hair, his body heat seeped into me, it felt so good.

All too soon he let go off me "you okay?" He asked.

I looked back at Lissa who was lying on the boat, her small frame shriving as she looked at me with question in her eyes "you saved me" she mutter.

"So I did," I looked back at Fang "yeah, I'm alright. Give Lissa your jacket."

Fang nodded and whipped of his black jacket and gave it to Lissa, as Lissa warped herself in it, me and Fang stared to paddle back to land.

The whole way the same words kept falling from Lissa trembling lips "you saved me."

* * *

After that very _relaxing _boat trip, me and the group went back to the clearing and stared a roaring fire. Even thro me and Lissa both changed into warmer closer, I was still freezing my ass off. Lissa also has been very quiet –something that is not Lissa, and staring at the fire with unblinking eyes.

"Hey, Lissa are you all right?" Angel asked.

Lissa looked up but instead of answering she asked "why did you save me?"

I looked up at her confused "what?"

"_Why _did you save me? I have always treated you like crap, so why the hell did you jump in ice cold water to save me?" she asked, her eyes on me.

I itched my head as I thought about it finally I said truthfully "well I wasn't going to let you die. And I know you and me have always hated each other, but I couldn't do that."

Lissa singed as she looked around the group, then softly she said "I'm sorry for how I've acted."

We all looked at each other shocked "then why do you do it?" Joyce asked.

"It's the only way I know how to act. My parents are really rich, and well it's not easy, that's all they worry about, it's like I am not there. And to keep me quit and 'happy' they buy me all this crap. But all I really want is my parent's love I guess, so I come to school and treat everyone who I think is below me like crap, but I guess some part of me is jealous too. I would love to come home to my mom. Instead I come home to it empty."

We were all quiet as we all thought about that. Yeah I knew Lissa had money, but I never new it was that hard. I always thought she was some spoiled brat.

"Wow, I'm sorry," I mutter.

Lissa shrugged, and then laughed bitterly "that's why I'm surprised you saved me, if it was any of my other 'friends' I would have been dead right now."

Maybe I don't know the real Lissa, but the one she puts in front of everybody. Just like know one knows the real me.

And for the first time ever, I actually looked and saw the real Lissa…

* * *

**A/N: Well it's kind of short the usual. But please tell me what you think?**

**Reviews make me happy, and we are coming soon to the chapter where Max finds about Fangs wings, so please review! **


	14. Untold Secrets

*Untold Secrets*

**Day 5, afternoon: **

**Fang's P.O.V: **

_Weird, _

_Weird,_

_Weird,_

How weird is that?

After the near heart attach that I almost had from watching the girl I lo- _like _you know as a friend… dive in freezing cold water to save someone who in my opinion didn't deserve, we all headed back to the clearing, it's been a few hours since then. And right know I am watching in disbelief –alright outside I might be showing nothing, but inside I am confused as hell, as Max and Lissa talk. No screaming or _punching _involved. So I have come to the conclusion that Lissa and Max are actually friends. Didn't they hate each other this morning?

_Girls are so weird… _

"Hey, can we talk?" I looked up to see a very fidgety Sam. He was sifting his feet from side to side, and an unusual look crossed his face. Oh! The dude is nervous….Hmmm.

"Okay," I replied slowly. Getting up to me feet "where?"

"Um, over here," he said, I followed him a bit away, so we would not be over heard.

Once alone I rose and eyebrow, a silent, what up. Sam stuck his hands deep in his pocket, and said "uh…" he uttered "I…"

Okay… the dude is scaring the shit out of me. Frist he gets all nervous, and then he asks to talk _alone. _If he makes a move on me, I swear I'll hang him on a tree by his nuts, well, maybe I won't do that….he might enjoy that to much….

"I need help," he finally said, quickly

Huh?

I blinked a few times and asked confused "what?"

Sam stared pacing back and forth, his hand ran through his hair a lot too, as he said "okay, I know we aren't best buds, but I just need help, and I don't know who else to come to. Iggy is an idiot, and Joyce and Zach would just laugh at me, so I really need your help,"

"Help with what?"

"We only have two days left here, and I really need a way to woo Nudge before then."

_Oh, Nudge. _

"Oh…why?"

He stopped and looked at me "You really going to make me say it?"

"Yup," I said.

"I really…like her, okay. And I'm afraid if I don't do something before we go back. Nothing well ever happened between us. I'll go back to my football with the jocks, and she well go back to her friends. I can't let that happened," he looked down, all shy.

"You never had a problem before," I replied.

"I know, but Nudge is not like the other girls. She's different."

I looked silently at him for a few moments. He was right, Nudge was different form them. Sam has a reputation as being a player. He gets what he wants before dumping them. But Nudge, she actual has brains, something the other chicks he messed with lacked.

"I don't know…Nudge is sweet, I don't want her heart to be broken," see that I have a soft side too.

"I know, and I really like her and I won't ever do anything to hurt her, but please I need some help. I've never had to work to get a girl before. And hell I don't know what I am doing," he begged.

He must really want this if he is willing to come to me for help. I and Sam never got along, were too different, the jock and the loner. I really hope I don't regret this, but slowly I nodded my head "okay…"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

He let out a relived breath "thanks,"

"Sure, but this dose not make us best buds."

"Of course not, after this we go back to hating each other."

"Of course," I replied, with a tiny smirk.

After our tiny conversation we headed back to the group, and agreed to talk about ways for Sam to woo Nudge before we were due back home later tonight. I sat next to Max, she gave me a blinding smile –one that made my heart skip a beat, and asked "everything okay?"

I gave her a small nod. _Max, _that's one thing that's been on my mind a lot for the past few days. What am I going to do about her? We have two days left of camping. And I am at a lost of what to do, when we go back, would we still be friends? Could we be more? Do I want more?

_Yes,_

But how would that work out? I'm not your normal teen boy. And it's hard to be close to someone or start a relationship when you have this huge secret hanging over your head. Aren't relationships supposed to be about honesty? Hell I don't know, I never had his feeling before. But with Max it's different, there's something about her. It scares me a little too, I've never had this urge to tell someone my secret before, but with Max, I _want _to tell her. How odd.

This is all too much,

"Fang… Are you all right?" I looked over at Max, who was looking at me with concern.

As I gave her a small nod, I new then I had to tell her.

When dusk stared to set, I slid off the log. Most of the day the group just hung around in fount of the fire, and just laughed and joked around with one another, it was a huge difference then the beginning of the camping trip, were everyone got in each other face's, now it seems like we all get alone, like we've been friends forever, when in all honesty it's been like a day.

Standing up, I muttered "I'm heading to bed. Okay?"

Emily smiled at me "of course, good night," I gave her a nod, and headed to my tent. Once I slid in, I ran over to my bag and ruffled through my stuff, grabbing my art book –I bring it everywhere I go, I also grabbed a pencil. I flipped to a clean page, and wrote:

**-Max,**

**Meet me by the river were we found the ducks,**

**After night fall,**

**-Fang.**

I tore the sheet out and looked it over. Once I was satisfied I folded it neatly, and got back up. I slid back out of the tent and headed to Max's tent's which lucky for me was the closes. I stayed hidden in the shadows so I wouldn't be caught since everyone was still huddled around the fire. At her tent, I peeked in, and signed in relief when it was found empty. I slid in and walked over to Max's side of the tent, and placed the note on her pillow where she would see it.

Tonight I would tell her.

An hour later Sam and Iggy, returned to the tent. I was lying on my sleeping back, hang place on my chest, the other under my head, looking up. My stomach was knotted in nervous, and so many times I so was tempted to run back to Max's tent and steal the note back, and forget the whole thing, but I new if I don't do this I would regret it forever.

"Oh, Fang, I thought you were asleep?" Iggy asked, settling down in his sleeping bag.

"Couldn't sleep," I mutter.

"Oh. Then can we you… talk about it now?" Sam asked.

"Talk about what?" Iggy asked.

Sam looked at him "um… nothing,"

I sat up and said "Sam needs help to woo Nudge before we leave."

"Fang!" Sam yelled.

"What? You never said it was a secret."

Iggy laughed and said "oh…" but then he sobered up pretty quickly and said "wait, Nudge is a very sweet girl, I don't want her to be another one of those girls you throw away when your broad."

Sam looked at him angrily "I like Nudge a lot and I won't hurt her. So if you don't want to help then you can leave."

Iggy put up his palms "calm down, I'll help, but if I find out you did anything to hurt her, your dead. Kay? And I'm sure Joy and Max well help."

He had to mention Max, didn't he? Those stupid nervous came back full force. Shaking my head, I said "okay, Iggy do you have any ideas?" anything to keep my mind busy.

Iggy looked thoughtful and said "you know you could just tell her how you feel."

"I thought of that, but it sounds so normal. You know?"

"You…could have a picnic with her, and then tell her," I said.

"A picnic," he mutters "hmm… doesn't sound too bad,"

"Yeah, you could explain it to Emily, I'm sure she would help you out, you know the food and stuff. She seems like the romantic type. She might even help you find the perfect spot," Iggy said.

Sam smiled brightly and said "it could work."

"Okay, then it is settled. A picnic it is," Iggy said, clapping his hands.

I rolled my eyes and looked out through the tint hole of the tent that was left open. Oh boy, it's getting dark, that's my cue. Gulping thickly, I said "guy's I'm going to wash up a little at the river. Okay?"

"Oh. I could go with you. It's pretty dark." Iggy suggested.

"No, just cover for me. Okay?"

Iggy and Sam both nodded. And I stood up, and quickly left the tent before I chicken out. Before I headed for the woods, I glanced at her tent. I really hope she got the note. But if she did not, then maybe fates trying to tell me it's the wrong time or a _bad idea._

Looking back at the wood, I slid my hands in my pocket and walked through the trees. The oval moon imprinted in the inky sky provided enough light to see the trial. I took the route we took a few days ago, and found the river shortly after. I stopped at the edge and looked out. The river was really amazing at night, so different then in the light. The river was calmly lapping over each other, at dark, instead of dark blue, it looked black.

I took my t-shirt off, and clutched the black fabric with my nails, with numb fingers I let it go. It dropped to the ground by my feet in a black heap. I closed my eyes and ruffled my black wing and spread them out. A snap caught my attention. This was it, no backing out now.

Slowly I turned around.

Max, looking so beautiful appeared. Her blond hair trembled in soft waves around her shoulders, the moon light above bathed her in a light glow. Her eyes locked with me. Black crashed with brown. Her eyes drifted down my naked chest and so slowly, drifted to my black wings that where spread out wide. Her breath hitched and her eyes bugged out.

This was it.

For the first time _ever_ I was bare.

We just have to see. Well she run away or accept the real me?

* * *

**A/N: Oh, this is my favorite chapter by far! So Max finally found out, I hope it was worth the wait. Please tell me what you think! **

**My goal is to reach 215 reviews, so I would love you forever if you told me what you think of this chapter. **


	15. Promises

**A/N: Oh! I am so sorry for the long update, really… **

**Before we start this chapter I just want to say thank you all for the amazing reviews I've been getting. I would like to thank a few: **

**Super ellie. D'****: Your review was amazing I was laughing so hard, it made me laugh even harder because I've actually been a vegetarian for almost 6 years. I loved it.**

**Blackice1234: ****All your reviews are always so awesome, and thank you for sticking with me so far ;) **

**A.I.T.W: ****Your reviews always put a smile on my face, and thank you for sticking with my story. **

**With that all said. Enjoy the next chapter: **

**

* * *

**

*Promises*

_Flash forward a little bit before the woods._

Max's P.O.V:

Fang was acting really strange, since we got back.

After the whole boat incident, we had come back to the clearing. Lissa and I automatically changed into some dry clothes and settled in front of the warm roaring fire, and Fang's just been… well not here with us. Sure his body was, but his mind seems to keep drifting from us.

And I really want to know what was up with him.

"What do you think there talking about?" Lissa asked me her eyes on Sam and Fang. Oh and another weird thing is me and Lissa seemed to come to some kind of weird truce. We are not best friends, she still had her moments were she was still a bitch, but we are friends in a weird twisted way, that is.

I looked over were Lissa gaze was. Hmmm… that was odd. Sam and Fang never got alone, but right now the two looked like they were in deep conversation. Sam was pacing back and forth, a look of pain over his face and Fang had his hands shoved in his pockets, with an emotionless mask as he watched Sam.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Maybe they secret lovers," Iggy said, listen in on us.

I glared at him, and both Lissa and Nudge gasped "No, you are just jealous. Since Sam and Fang are both hot," Nudge said matter of fact.

Iggy snorted "yeah, whatever."

Just then both Fang and Sam joined us again. Fang took the seat next to me, I looked over at him "you okay?" I asked concern.

He gave me a small nod, and I searched his face, he locked eyes with me. And I could see a raging battle going on in his dark eyes, of what, I have no clue. But then something happened, his eyes held a determination like he finally deiced and he was sticking to it. It made me even more confused. What was going on?

The rest of the day went by like that. Everyone just chilled around the fire. We all laughed and joked around. It was a huge difference then the beginning of the week. I remember how I hated pretty much everybody here, but now I don't know I actually consider most of them friends now, in a weird way. I just hope when we go home, it will stay like this.

As dusk stared to settle in Fang got off his log and stood in front of us "I'm going to bed," he said quietly.

Emily smiled up at him and said "Okay, good night,"

He gave her a small nod and without a backwards glance headed to his tent.

"He seems off," Joyce said, as he watched his friend disappeared in his tent, worry etched his face.

"Is he always like that?" Zach asked him.

Joyce looked deep in thought as he ponded that question "he's always been closed off," Joyce finally replayed "I mean me and Fang go way back, and I knew from the start something was off about him. Sometimes he would get so closed off I could not even reach him, I don't know what triggers it, but I learned to back off and wait for him to come back around."

"That's…weird," Nudge muttered.

"I know. It's even weirder that I've been friends with him forever and I have never met his parents and when there brought up he changes the topic."

Hmm…maybe I'm not the only one with hidden secrets. Could Fang be harboring one too?

"Okay guys time for bed," Emily piped up.

Wow, I completely forgot the two were still here. Emily and Dan were oddly quit during the whole conversation.

Everyone grumbled as we all got up and headed to our tents.

A folded piece of paper was what was waiting for me when I got back to the tent. I don't know who the hell it's from, but I still felt this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Unfolding the note, I felt shaky and nervous. I was beyond surprise when elegant words looked back at me, I was even more surprise when I found out it was from Fang and he wanted to meet me.

What should I do?

"Oooo… is that a lovers note?" Lissa asked me, standing on tippy toes to peek over my shoulder. Ha shorty.

"No," I said as I refolded it "Fang wants to meet me. Should I go?"

Lissa looked at me like I was some insane person or like I just made a pass for her hot bacon (**A/N: wink, wink)** "of course you should go! Hello it's Fang, Mr. Silent dark and handsome. Why wouldn't you?"

I nibbled on the bottom of my lip, clutching the note. Okay so I can admit there is something going on between us, I don't know what, but I can feel it. Every time he looks at me I feel all gooey inside –which is so unlike me and every small touch we share sends my heat pounded so fast it feels like I went for a fast run. And it scares the hell out of me.

But if I don't go I could regret it…

Oh hell…

I'm going,

I stuffed the note in pocket "you're going aren't you?" Lissa asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, but not right now, but when it gets dark, then yes I am. Happy?"

"Very," she purred, "need condoms?"

I whipped around, with wide eyes "No! Why the hell did you bring _condoms _on a camping trip?"

She shrugged and licked her lips "you never no, gotta stay safe."

Ugh… I did not need to know that.

I plopped down on my sleeping bag "that was something I could of lived without knowing," I said, really grossed out.

She shrugged.

I placed my head on the pillow and looked up. The note in pocket was burning a whole. I was really nervous about this. Witch is just pissing me off. I'm Maximum Ride I don't do nervous. But what dose Fang want? Why did he need to meet me alone? I shut my eyes. Maybe if I relaxed it would help me.

"_Hey Fang," I said entering the dreary room. The Basement was cold and dark, except for the single light in the far corner._

"_Max," he muttered. _

_I walked closer to the cage. I've asked my dad over and over again why dose Fang has to stay in the cage. His answer is always the same thing. It's part of the game, and that's the end of that. When I was at the cage I kneeled down and smiled at him "how are you?" I ask. _

_He gave me a small smile, and ruffled his black hair "good. I bite a white coat today," he told me silently. _

_My eyes went wide "what? You could off gotten in trouble," I told him. But then I giggled "I guess your name suits you, huh Fang?" _

_He smiled and nodded then his eyes went to the cut on my arm "what happen?" he asked, his small hand went through the bar, his finger glided across the cut. _

_I shrugged "my dad. We were playing one of his games again," I told him silently._

"_Max. I don't like to play these games," he told me in a broken whisper._

"_Me neither," I replied "but we have no choice, but don't worry we will find a way out of it together." _

"_You promise?" he asked._

"_I promise."_

"_Max? Honey you in here?" my mom's voice drifted to us. I turned around to see my mom by the door. My jacket wrapped around her arm. _

"_Mom, I'm right here," I called to her._

"_Max we have to leave. Now." _

_I nodded and looked back at Fang "I have to leave. I will see you later. Okay?" _

_He nodded. _

_I stood up and ran to my mom, she wrapped my jacket around me, and I looked back at Fang as she was doing so. His eyes were on me. We locked eyes, and I felt funny, like I better get a good look because it will be a last time. Witch is funny because I will see him tomorrow. I and him will always stick together forever._

_My mom grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the room. _

_At the time I had not clue it was my last time. _

"Max!"

I jerked up "What?"

"I've been calling your name over and over again," she said raising an eyebrow. She nudged her head at the tent opening "its dark."

I blinked confused and stood up to peek. She was right darkness settled around us. Huh? I must of took a small nap "oh, I should go now. I guess."

She nodded "Okay. Be carful"

I smiled, I like this new Lissa "don't worry," I said grabbing a jacket on case it got could, and then I unzipped the tent. Once out I stared for the woods. Fang wanted to meet me by the lake we found the ducks, so I stared that way.

The bright moon was a perfect flashlight, helping me along the way. I followed the trial, pushing branches out of my way so I would not trip. I was trying to stay quit on case they were animals around. A few moments later I found the bush were the lack was behind. Snapping on a trig I pushed it out of my way.

Fang had his back to me, but at the snapping trig he turned to me. His shirt was on the ground next to his feet. My eyes roomed his naked chest. It was perfect, the glow of the moon outlined ever muscle. My eyes then slowly drifted from his chest to the huge black wings that jetted out of his back. My eyes went wide.

Wings,

"_I don't like to play these _games_," he told me in a broken whisper._

"_Me neither. But don't worry we will find a way out together,"_

"_Promise?" he asked._

"_Promise," I told him. _

Flashes played behind my eyelids.

A small boy huddled in a cage,

The small smile we would share,

The hope in his eye when he would stare at me,

The same boy is Fang.

I'm not alone…

Fang eyes locked with mine. For the first time ever he dropped the emotionless masked. Now I can see it all. The fear he would be rejected, the hurt I would not understand, and the relief it was out in the open between us.

"Max…

* * *

**Oh… I am so sorry. I just really wanted this part in Max's P.O.V too. And I know another cliffy, but next chapter will be about the two of them. I promise, no cliffy in the next one. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	16. AN: Please Read

**Okay this NOT an update and honestly I hate when other authors put A/N's in the stories, but this is really importing and will bug the hell out of me unless I fix it **

**So thanks to **_**Mimbulus-Mimbletonial17 **_**I realized I made a HUGE mistake! **

**Some how during the story Ben became Joyce (go figure) and I am so sorry to those who are kind of confused, wondering where the hell Joyce even came from. **

**I was going to have it be Joyce from the beginning but I changed it to Ben at the last second. So that might be why Joyce made a very sudden appearance in my story….**

**So I am going to keep it as Joyce, because if I changed it back to Ben it might be even more confusing. **

**I am so very sorry again.**

**Now that is all cleared up the next chapter should be out in a day or two. **

**Peace **

**~Jay **


	17. It's You

**Okay….I am so nervous for this chapter. I did put a song in here, witch was not the plan, but when I was brain dead and could not think of a way to write this, I popped in my head phones to my IPod and placed it on shuffle and this song was choosing and I swear it was fate. This song is perfect for Fang and Max, and all of a sudden all these ideas came to mind so….**

**I really hope you enjoy it…and it dose not disappoint anyone who has be waiting for this chapter…**

* * *

*It's You*

_**I wish that I could break all the mirrors in my mind,**_

_**The ones that lie to me and steal away my pride,**_

_**I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me,**_

_**If I use my heart, I can see your face,**_

_**You show me the real me,**_

"_Max…" _

Fang's soft delicate voice wrapped around me in the dark woods,

I looked up and we both locked eyes, black crashed with brown. Fangs feather black wings were still spread wide open and in perfect view, the light breeze ruffling the feathers. He and I just looked at each other, neither one able to look away.

This was unbelievable. I was so close to pitching myself to make sure I was actually awake and not dreaming.

"Please say something," he whispered.

"When…how…why?" was all I was capable of saying.

Fang bit his lip and a look of panic crossed his face "you want to sit, so we can talk about it?" He asked me gently.

I nodded my head and lowered myself, so I was sitting on the hard ground. Fang did the same thing so we both faced each other. I need to find out what was going on. To me this is too much of a coincidence, two bird kids. Something was not clicking with this.

"Okay…let's start with the when. I was born with my wings," he muttered. He took a deep breath "the how, a write coat aka scientists injected a fluid into my mom, to invent me," he pointed to himself.

Wow….

"The why, I'm not sure what they got from doing this. I used to live in a place called a school, were I was experimented on a lot. My home actually used to be a cage," he replied softly.

I knew that…

"Where is your mom now?" I asked him, remembering he said he had a adoptive mom.

Fang sucked in a deep breath "I don't know. When she had me she was a teen. I was pretty much a mistake. I don't know anything other then that. When I was younger a scientist took pity on me and broke me out, and we both ran. I live with her now."

"Do you…do you know who injected your mom with the fluid, or who invented the stuff?"

Fang pitched his eyebrows together and was silent for a second. I took this time to really look at him. God I should have known form the beginning. He looks almost the same, only a bit more _man. _He had the same saggy black hair that often covered his deep black eyes, his skin tone was even the same olive tan it was when he was a child. My eyes drifted to the wings. His wings were still beautiful. I've always thought so even when I was a kid.

Fangs wings were a smooth inky black, but had a tint of purple. His feathers were large and each feather had they own unique shape. I used to think when I was a kid he looked like a dark angel, and he still dose, with the glow of the moon outlining every shape of his flawless face.

_**It's you that I search for,**_

_**It is you I can't live without**_

_**Your hope is what I long for**_

_**When nothing's left in me,**_

_**It's you,**_

"Jeb," my fathers name broke me out of my ogling.

"Jeb?" I repeated.

He gave me a tight nod "he was one of the scientists, the head one actually."

I looked away from him. I knew that. But hearing Fang tell me was sill hard. My flesh and blood, my suppose father did this to Fang. Jeb had ruined Fang's life. He could off have an actual family, and a perfect childhood, and the _memories. _But instead Fang has to live with wings and the sick and twisted things my father did to him when he was a child.

And all I could feel is the guilt.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

I shook my head "no you don't understand…" I took a deep breath. This was so hard.

Fang reached over the short distance and took my hand "Max, what is it?"

I looked down at out clasped hands and sucked in a deep breath "Fang…I have some explaining to do," I slid my hand from under his warm palm, and stood up. Fang looked up at me from his spot on the ground. I grasped the cold zipped of my jacket with a shaky hand, and slowly unzipped it, I shrugged off the warm jacket and It landed in a heap by my feet, so I was only left in a t-shirt. Very slowly I started to lift the t-shirt up, the whole time I could feel my heart pound in my chest.

I tugged the shirt from my head, and threw it over my shoulder, so I was only left in a sports bra and my jeans. Fang looked confused, but then I ruffled my wings that were outlined against my spin and then spread them wide open. Fangs confused look went to shock in a heart beat, as he looked up at me with his jaw wide open.

**This world is always trying to take a piece of me,**

**But you are always there to make me feel complete,**

**If I can keep my eyes on what you have for me,**

**I will face the truth, and never look away,**

**You'll show me the real me,**

"What….?"

I kneed down in front of him and whispered "you aren't the only one who holds secretes."

"Max…what …would you ever have told me if I didn't first?"

I bit my lip "truthfully…I don't know. There is more."

"More! What more can there be? I just found out the girl I lo- _like _has wings too! _Wings_!" he stood up quickly and clutched his fists, his dark eye flashed with anger.

I stood up too "Fang _please _just listen," I begged.

He turned his back on me, facing the water, but I saw him nod slightly.

Well here it goes….

"Jeb is my…father," I winced slightly when I saw he tensed but I still went on "my mom and dad met in college. My dad went for science. He's been doing experiments for most of his life, and I don't know why but he thought creating a bird kid was an_ amazing _idea, so yes he invented the fluid. And of course who better to use as a pet but his own child, he convinced my mom to become pregnant. When she did he injected her with the fluid creating me."

He turned to face me "if he had you. Why take another child?"

Good question, but one I do not have an answer for.

"I don't know. Maybe because I still had my mom, so they were limits to _what _he did to me. But you had no parents. He could do anything to you without any worry."

Fang was silent as he looked at me, his eyes scanned my face. Then I heard a tiny gasp "you are…_her, _aren't you?_" _

"Who?" I mumbled, even thro I think I already know what he was talking about.

"The girl who gave me hope," he mumbled under his breath, he shook his head and said louder "the one who disappeared after she promised she would not leave without me. The whole time it was _you_."

I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Too many emotions splashed over his face all at once, happiness, awed, anger, sadness, and then shock.

I nodded my head "Yeah, but I did not know until a few minutes ago," I told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My mom took me and we ran. She was sick of the way he treated me, treated _us_," I said "I never forgot you." I added softly.

Fang singed and ruffled his black hair "I never forgot you either. I always new you were close by. I didn't know who you were, but I could feel you, dose that make any sense?"

"Yes. I felt the same way," I told him.

Fang took a few steps towards me, so we were close enough to touch. He looked down at me "now what?" he asked me softly.

"I…I don't know."

He took a deep breath "can…can I just hold you?" He asked me, and then he gave me a small smirk "this time without bars between us?" He added.

I laughed shakily "yes you may."

Fang embraced me, his warm arms wrapping around me. I placed my head on his chest were I could hear is heart.

And there we stood in the dark woods surrounded by nothing but trees, Fang without a shirt on embracing me with only a sports bra on and a pair of jeans, both of our wings wide open, and in view for the other to see. To know we might be different, but as long as we are together nothing else matters.

And for the first time I felt like I actually belonged in this crazy messed up world,

In Fangs arms,

_**When I have nowhere else to go,**_

_**And I can't find my way out,**_

_**Your light it comes to guide me,**_

_**I can't hide you show me the real me, **_

**A/N: Awwww… Wasn't that just the sweeties thing? I really hope you like this chapter. And the song is Fireflight-It's you….an amazing song….**

**Anyways…please review? **


	18. Will You Just Shut Up Already?

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long update. I bet you all wanted another chapter full of Fax, (but that will have to wait)….I decided to change it up and take a look at others relationships. So we have a new P.O.V, it will help you to understand him a bit more….And here it is. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

***Will You Just Shut Up Already?***

**Sam's P.O.V: **

A date

_A date…_

I Sam have a date with Nudge. Okay so I am a bit of a player, have been one since well…forever. But really it's not all my fault. I put half the blame on my _lovely_ parents. My mom and dad are still together. But not _really _together, both of them go out and have there 'fun'. To put it bluntly both cheat on the other. Why are they still together? I have no clue. But it really messed me up.

Most people think I am this stupid jock that likes to -maybe even gain some sick pleasure, play with other girls emotions, but that's not really what I am all about.

I'm just afraid to fall in love,

When ever a girl clings to me or shows me she wants something much deeper, I automatically cut her lose. And the next day I have another girl. It's been like that for way to long.

Until I actually met Nudge, sure I saw her around school sometimes, but never talked to her or actually _looked _at her. And now I don't know what I want anymore.

But I will start with a date, witch I scored thanks to my charming looks and kick ass personality.

It happened after Fang left for his 'meeting' with Max. I'm not stupid I knew there was something between the two, even Iggy who is not the brightest crayon in the box knew.

Anyways moving on, I waited until I was sure Fang was gone, and Iggy was asleep. The loud snores helped me on that. I slid on a soft sweater over my t-shirt on case it was cold and slipped on my Nicky's. Once more glance at the sleepy Iggy, I then sneaked out of the tent opening, and zipped it up to keep the cold out.

Okay Sammy boy you can do this. It's not like it would be my first time.

_Yeah but it will be the first girl you actually like_…

Half way to her tent I stopped all of a sudden at the tiny voice that echoed in my head. Oh….

I cursed. Okay so I really like Nudge a lot. But still it can't be that hard…

_Unless she says no,_ that voice sing-song in my head.

Oh fuck me. How could she say no to _me_? I groaned in frustration. Don't you just love that tiny voice that makes you doubt everything you do? What if she dose say no to me?

_No…_

Don't think about it. I took a deep breath and looked at the tent that held my obsession. It was so close. I took a few steps towards it, the whole time tacking deep breaths.

_How embarrassing would that be if she did say no?_

Once again my steps slowed "shut up!" I growled. The wind blew my blond hair, and carried the voice away. I looked behind me. Okay still in the clear. Just do it Sam and don't chicken out.

I walked the rest of the distance to her tent, and stopped at the opening. Hmm…I did not think this far. How to get her out? I shrugged and bend at the knees. I took my pointer finger and lightly tapped at the blue fabric. I heard movement on the other side. Okay so somebody was awake.

"Did you guys hear that!" I think it was Angel.

"Yeah…" Joy this time.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, I did the same thing. I tapped on the tent fabric, a little harder this time.

There were shrieks and then "oh my god, something is on the other side of the tent. What if it's a killer! I am too young to die!" Ah, and that would be Nudge.

I snickered…Okay so I could have a bit of fun with this. Who would miss out the change to scare a few girls? I stood to my full height and grasped the side of the tent and shook it a bit. The girls screamed. And I saw the shadows of them scrambling around "what should we do!" Joy yelled.

I stifled my laughs. I then lightly took my nails and scratched them down the fabric, causing more scared shrieks.

"Okay just calm down. Let's…Lets just try talking to him to see what it wants," Angel said.

"Okay, yeah you're right," Joy said. She then cleared her throat and said in a clear voice "what do you want?"

I smirked and said lowly "give me Nudge and all will be well,"

It was completely quit then "SAM!" Before the tent was zipped open and three very angry heads popped out.

"What the hell!" Joy yelled.

I smiled and waved a finger at them "hell_o_ ladies."

"You gave me a heart attack." Nudge said.

I shrugged "sorry about that," I gave her my boyish smile and cheered inside when her eyes soften.

"So what do you want?" Joy demanded.

"I already told you. I need to talk to Nudge,"

The two girls looked at Nudge waiting for a response when we did not get one Angel piped in "he did walk over here in the cold."

I gave Angel a grateful smile and then looked back to Nudge "yeah…please it would only be a minute."

"Okay. I guess," she hoped out of the tent and looked over at the girls "I will be back soon. Okay?"

Both nodded before popping back in the tent and zipping it up.

"Umm… we can talk over here. I bet there trying to listen," Nudge told me. I nodded and followed her.

She led me to a spot under the tree a few distance away from the tents "okay so what's up?" She asked.

Okay so the nervous were back in full force now. I fiddled with the bottom of my sweater. How should I ask? I looked up to see Nudge watching me confused. She placed her palm on my arm and said "you can tell me you know."

"I…Do…you," Ah shit,

Nudge raised her eyebrow at my speech problem. I bet she thinks I am insane, I don't blame her.

I took a deep breath and said in a rush "do you want to go out with me?" It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from my chest.

Nudge looked at me with wide eyes "you want to go out on a date with me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

I jerked my head up and down "yeah…"

"Uh…wow, when?" She asked.

"I was hoping tomorrow. I have a few things to talk to you about too. I know we are on a camping trip. But this can't wait, so I was thinking maybe a picnic."

She smiled brightly at me "that would be nice."

_She said yes!_

_Yes!_

I was cheering on the inside, but the outside I was cool as a cucumber. See that was not as hard as I made it seem. I smiled at Nudge and said "cool I will talk to Emily. I'm sure she won't have a problem."

Nudge nodded and asked "where are we having it?"

I laughed lightly and said "that darling is a surprise."

And with that I led her back to her tent, wishing her a goodnight. I made my way back to my tent with a huge ass smile.

Now all I had to do was figure out were I want the picnic,

And to talk to Emily…

* * *

**And there it is. It is short then I would usual do…But what do you think. Review? **

**Sam's not bad of a guy anymore huh? He was just misunderstood. **


	19. Forever

_A/N: I am so sorry for the long update. My laptop stoped working on me, so I had to use the Family computer (of course it has no spell check). So please if there are some words mispelled. I did try my best at spelling everything (but I am human) I apologist ahead of time. But anyways because of the long delay. This chapter is packed with Fax, so I hope you enjoy... _

* * *

_*****_**Forever***

_Really? _

I should of known that one very annoying red head would still be up, waiting for the 'gossip' on what happened when I had met up with Fang. But sill she scared the ever loving crap out of me.

I had stumbled through the tent beat tired, and gracelessly collapsed on my rolled out tent, when her voice filled the dark filled tent "how did it go?"

I leaped out of my skin in fright, and looked over at her, my eyes wide "what the hell are you still doing up?" I asked her.

She rolled her green eyes at me and said "well...I wanted to know what happened between the two of you. So what happened?"

I coughed uneasy, and then said carefully "we just talked," I smirked but shield it in the darkness. I could tell I was kind of pissing her off. Cool.

"Okay, really? That is all you did? You were gone for some time," okay by the tone of her voice I could tell she dose not belive me, not one tiny bit. And all we did was talk...and alright we had hugged for some time too, but that is all. Nothing more.

"And..." she prod.

"Really Lissa that is all. So please shut up, so I can get some sleep," and with that I fluffed out my pillow and tugged the blanket up to my chin. Ready for some shut eye.

Lissa huffed and said cossly "fine don't tell me."

Yeah...and I am not...

_I was not alone this time. _

_Out in the world, on the the ground I am usually surronded by other people who would never understand me. It was hard to find myself alone, something I crave like the air I breath. But up in the never ending blue sky I get that chance to be by myself. But this time I had company, and instead of feeling unsettled, I felt whole. Like I new this was not just my sky anymore but our sky. _

_A black tip of a wing brushed agaist my gray-white tip. Sending shock waves through out my air born body. I glanced to my side, to meet deep black eyes. _

_Fang, _

_His untidy black hair was ruffled by the wind, and a content smile played over his handsome face. He looked so beautiful. And the look in his eyes made my heart beat heavy against my chest like a drum beat to a heavy metal band. _

_"This is what we were ment to do," he said, softly "together." _

_I looked at him and knew I loved him. I did not care that we only really knowen each other for a few days. Really it felt like I have knowen him my whole life, like he was my missing piece. No matter how corney that sounded. _

_Flapping my wings in tune with his, I had to tell him, I could not keep that bottled up,"Fang...I love y-" _

_A shriek pierced the air, cutting me off. My blond hair wapped around my neck as a bullet bypassed me. I watched in horror as the love of my life got shot. Fang's black wings stared to flap weakly, his face turned pale, and he stared to drop. _

_I screamed. _

_"Max," he chocked out. _

_Red Blood stared to pour out of the wound, the blood stained his tan hands. He then droped out of the sky like a heavy brick. _

_I stuggled to save him, but something clasped onto my wrist, tugging hard "Fang!" I yelled desperate. _

_"You should have never ran from me," a deep vocie said. I was then pulled hard, and I felt like I was free falling, and my wings refused to flap. My body slammed heavy onto a cold floor. Knocking the breath right out of me. _

_Looking around, I tryed to find the voice and Fang. But nobdody was around. _

_I was in a tiny room, the wall's were a snowey white. And one single bed was placed right in the center, a light blub dangled from above the bed. I slowley moved to my feet and with soft steps, walked towards the unknowen bed. _

_I gasepd. _

_Fang was placed on the bed, completely still, the thin sheets tucked around his body, he looked peaceful, but I knew he was anything but. I placed my plam over his still hand. _

_"My, my, he look's calm," a voice breathed in my ear. I went to turn around, but was stop by a heavy hand on my sholder "tsk, tsk. Don't turn around. If you look carful enough, his chest is still moving. He is alive for now, move an inch, and I will pull the plug." _

_I frozed, and all I could think was, no! Not Fang. _

_"What do you want?" I asked the stanger, with baley moved lips. _

_He laughed "it is not what I want, but who I want." _

_My mind went blank. Who was this? Fangs hand twiched from under my hand. and his breaths became deep and shallow. _

_"Now look at that, we might lose him anyways." _

_No!_

_I screamed and crumbled over Fangs body, holding him for dear life, like that will keep his soul locked in "you can't leave me!" I yelled at him "I just found you!" I chocked out, salty tears tracking a path down my face. Fang let out one last breath, then his body went still. _

_The room went still, my body went numb. I then heard "you can't run from your father..." _

* * *

**Day 6, morning:**

I jerked awake.

Morning air blew in through the half open flap of the tent, cooling down my heated body greatly. It was nippy this morning, but I was sweaty, and my heart was raceing from that dream. What the hell was that anyways?

"Hey, Max you up?" I looked over to Lissa.

"Yeah, I am..." the last bit was conceal by a wide yawn.

"Oh...bad dream? You were screaming like someone was after you or something," she told me.

"Uh... yeah." I ran a shakey hand through my blond hair, then said "it was nothing. Let just get ready. Okay?"

Me and Lissa shuffled around the small tent and stared to get ready for the day.

"Good morring!" Nudge said brightly, with a cheerful smile, bouncing in our tent.

Lissa slipped on her shoes and asked "what got you farting sunshine all over the place?"

Really? I glared over at her, she just shugged. I then pined my attention back on Nudge, and took a closer look. Huh? She did look really happy. Nudge has always been a pretty cheerful person, but she was practically _glowing_.

Nudge just shugged and said "well...what is there not to be happy about. I am here with my best cousin and newest best friend, and it is a very beautiful morning. How can I not be happy?"

Hmmm...Fishy,

Joy just shugged at me and explined "she has been like this since she woke up. Anyway's we came to make sure you two were up. The boys are already eating."

Me and the other three girls headed out of the tent and towards the guys, who were all huddled around a small fire.

"Heya," Iggy said with a mouth full so all it sounded like was gibberish.

I grimace and plopped down next to Fang who handed me a tasty breakfast bar "Iggy that is sick," I said, tearing at the gold wrapper.

He snickered, but said no more. and just stuffed his face with food.

"How did you guys sleep?" Zach asked.

"Good," Joy replied.

I glanced over at Fang who gave me one of his small smiles. Clips of the dream flashed though my head, causing me to reach for Fangs hand. He looked up a bit surpise but did not object, and linked are finger's togther, so it was laced. It made me feel a lot better.

"Okay everyone, because are camping trip is comeing to an end, we have a few fun activity for today," Emily said. When now one made a peep, she went on and said excited "first is tag!"

"Tag?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun. The base can be the camping site and we can make it hide and seek tag."

"Hmm...that dose sound fun..." Sam said.

"Yup, soooo who wants to be it?" She asked.

We all looked at each other, before shouting "NOT IT!"

Well everyone but Iggy. Iggy put his hands up and said "hay!"

"Sorry dude but you are it," Sam said. clapping a big hand on his back.

We all got up, I turned to Iggy and told him "count to fifty, and no looking," and with that we all went our own way into the woods.

I was walking deeper in the woods, when a hand shot out and pulled me behind a tree. Because of the dream I had, I've been skittish, so I screamed bloody murder and kicked out my legs. A hand slapped over my mouth and a voice breathed in my ear "Max, shhh it's me Fang," I sagged against him in relief. Fang relesed his hand from my mouth and spun me around so I was facing him.

He looked at me. a bit weary, before asking "what is wrong?"

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"Bull," he told me "all morning you've been acting weird. What happened?"

I knew if I wanted to I could of weaseled my way out of this, but as I looked at him I also knew I had to tell him. So I did, all in one breath. I explined the dream I had to endure that night. When I was done I looked at Fang, and tryed to read his expression. He showed none for a long moment, but then he pulled me towards him, and embraced me tightly. I fist his black t-shrit. "Max," he breathed. "you will never lose are ment to be."

"But how do you know?" I asked him with a tiny quiver in my voice.

Fang pulled away so he can look me full in the face, then he said "because I won't allow it," Fangs dark eyes pirerced through me and I could not help but to believe him. His eyes moved over my face before pausing on my lips, and then he moved in slowly. I inhaled deeply, as his full lips soflty brushed over mine, he then pressed them harder.

And It was amazing. My whole body felt like it was on hot flames, everthing in me was so alive. Not even flying could make me feel like this. Fangs mouth moved perfectly with mine. He then swiped my bottom lip with his tongue and I parted my lips. When his warm tongue swirled with mine, I shiver with pure delight.

He was kissing me softly, but with a very deep passion. It was like he was trying to tell me evrything in this one kiss. That I was precious to him, and know matter what we will always be togther forever.

Ever so slowly the kiss came to an end. He then whispered "forever."

Are happy bubble was popped however by a voice calling "found you!"

"Iggy..."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please click below and leave a review! And I will try to get the next chapter out soon! **


	20. You Can Find Love Anywere

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but here it is finally. This is one of my favorite's, and you will see why ;) I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

*You Can Find Love Anywere*

**Max P.O.V**

"Iggy!" We both called out in union. Both I and Fang were still embraceing, close enough were I could still feel Fangs warm breath cascade over my heated flesh. (I'm hot. _Not _blushing)

Iggy paused, the very tips of his ears going a dark pink, "uhh...I'm sorry. I-" I looked at him in mild amusement. When dose Iggy ever stutter? Apparently when he witness a kissing couple. Wait..._are _we a couple now? Sure we kissed a few times -twice, and told each other our deep secret, but we've never spoken out loud what we were.

_Ohhh... _

I took a few steps away from Fang, his strong arms droped, I felt cold without his arms around me, cofusing splashed over his handsome face, he did try to conceal it, but I saw it.

All of a sudden I felt bashful (I never get shy). Was I his girlfriend now? My mind went into turmoil with these abnormal questions, crap. Now what am I going to do. I could just talk to him...but how? I bit my bottom lip, and looked at Fang and Iggy.

I know one thing...I just had to get out of here, and fast. "I'm heading back to the campsite." I fled before Fang or Iggy could say anything else.

**Lissa P.O.V**

I was seeing red. Pure dark _angry _red.

Because Sam and Nudge kept looking at each other with 'goggles' eyes, through out the whole game. I'm not a moron, I know the two are into each other, but why _her_. She's not even that pretty- Okay so maybe she has nice hair, _great _hair, and a nice skin tone, with deep eyes. But this is _me_.

I always get eveything I want, _always._

I stomp back to the campsite, forget the game, I hate hide and seek anyways. I sat on one of the lumpy logs, glaring at the ashes from last nights fire. I just can't wait to go home...even if I will be going home to an empty house, I still want this to be over (But I am glad I did come on this trip). Stuck in my own thoughts I had not known I was not alone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A deep, yet quite voice asked.

I looked up to see Zach, on the other log, right across from me. Zach...he was the school's nerd. I looked at him a bit closer. Huh...? He looked kind of... cute from here. The sun from over head cast a warm glow over him, he had a chisel jaw, with full pink lips, and square rimmed glasses...and okay I kind of liked the glasses on him, but just a bit. less then a bit, really...

_Weird..._

He coughed, I snapped my eyes back up to him. "Uh...Just a bit angry...and sad." I said the last part softly.

"Angry and sad you say? Why?"

"I...just, Nudge and Sam." I said bleakly.

Zack looked thoughtful and then asked "you like him alot?" He cocked his head to the side, waiting for me to responed, a curl of brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Yes...well not _alot_." Truthfully I only had a tiny crush on him. Nothing huge, we would of only gone on a few dates before calling it quits. But really that was not the point anyways.

"Hmmm. Then why so angry and sad? Nudge really likes him, and I can tell Sam likes her."

I looked at him surpise. He noticed, he chuckled warmly. A funny feeling stired in the pit off my stomach, throwing me off. "I'm a nerd, and I know that, some people say I'm a kiss up or a bookworm, and I don't talk alot...but I do notice things. I'm observant."

"Ohh..." I bit on my lip, then said "I'm not really that angry or sad about Nudge and Sam. I think it had to do with Sam choose Nudge over me." Boy was that hard to say out loud, but there it was, out of my mouth, and in the open, and I can't put it back.

"Dose this have any thing to do with your mom and dad?" He asked me. Wow...yet again this boy surpised me and yet again he notice "Obsevant," he said cutley.

I looked at him, he had a small smile playing on his lips. I did nod my head and said "yeah...My mom and dad always choose money over me, jobs or friends. At school I had all the power. Every guy wanted me, and every girl wanted to be me-" I smiled a bit at this "-if you don't count Max that is," he laughed, and nodded "It's just since I don't have that at home. At least I had it at school. That would be why I'm so upset about Nudge."

"I get it." He told me. "I know a bit about that too. It's always been me and my dad. He's some big lawyer and never has time for me. The only time he showed me any love is when I do really well on a test, or something to do with school." He shrugged, when I looked at him bug eyed. Looked like we all had a bit of a problem with the rents these days.

"Sorry." I told him. And I actual meant it.

"Don't worry about it. And Lissa don't be so hard on yourself. I think Sam is just growing up. No more flings you know. I think he is ready for the real thing, that's all."

I nod. I felt a lot better, talking to Zach really did help me. And he was talking to me because he wanted to, not because he wanted anything in return. I open my mouth, but a ball of blond came out of know were, cuting me off.

"We need to talk _now!"_ Max said. I looked up at her, then behind her, but saw no Fang.

"Were's your boy toy?" I asked her.

She glared down at me and pulled me up. "Look we need to talk, right now."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and looked back at Zach. Max notice him, and looked over at him too, guilt crossed her face.

"Shit, did I intrude on anything?"

Zach shook his head and said "No, go ahead take her."

"Thank you!" She called, pulling me up. I looked back at Zach who smiled at me and said "were talk later." I felt giddy after he told me that. Zach did make a point. Maybe Sam was growing up. And I think It's about time I did the same. Getting to know Zach better was a perfect way to start, and who knows maybe he's the real thing for me.

"Hey!" I yelled, almost falling through the tent.

"Sorry," she said, she did not sound it at all though. "Okay look, I need help..."

"Help with...?"

"Uh, Fang."

I smiled, and said "Fang...?" I let the word hang there. I just loved pushing her bottons. I just know the right ones too. Before this trip I never had a 'real' friend before, but now I had Max, but we still got on each others nervous. We had one of those love hate relationships.

She crossed her arms, and stared to pace. "Okay look...Me and Fang were you know..."

I looked at her, "you guys were..." I new what she was trying to tell me, but it was funny this way.

"Lissa! We were kissing okay! And Iggy 'found' us, and he got really red, and I thought funny Iggy never got like that, it must of been when he sees couple's kissing, but then I thought wait _are_ we togther like that. It was never spoken out loud. What the hell should I do?"

I laughed...alot. Max glared at me and asked "are you done yet?" I shook my head no.

"Lissa...help me, I'm new at this, and I don't know what to do."

I calmed down and said, "Okay calm down. Just talk to him and ask him. Not too hard."

Because even a blind bat could see how Fang loves Max...

**Max P.O.V **

_Just talk to him? _

"That all?" I asked her. I'm not sure about that...

"Well...Yeah. You won't know until you do, Right?"

She did make a vald point, I can do this...I'm Max Ride, this shoud be no big deal "Your right."

"Duh, of course I am." She rolled her eyes.

But then I remember something, I then smiled sweetly at Lissa, and asked "Soooo... Zach?"

And then it happend! Lissa flushed dark red.

"Nothing...I mean it's nothing."

I laughed and danced over to the tent flap, and said "Sure... Then why are you blushing?" I then fled the tent, but not before Lissa yelled...

_"I'm not blushing!" _

* * *

_See...That's why I like it alot. We got to see a bit about what is going on in Lissa head. And I love how Lissa confide in Zach, and saw him in a different light. Sometimes that happends, you find love in someone you never would of thought at a werid time, something you can't help. Please review and tell me what you think?_


	21. The Talk: Blah

**A/N: Finally I got another chapter done! I hope you enjoy this one, has a lot of Fax…**

_**Warning: MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! **_

* * *

*The Talk: Blah...*

**Day 6, late morning: **

I was still laughing when a deep….and okay _sexy_ voice stopped me, "what's so funny?"

I jumped and looked over to find Fang leaning against a tree, arms crossed and one foot popped up on the dark bark of the tree, his face was half hidden in the shade that the lush leafs provided , his dark eyes flashed. I looked at him from head to toe. He was so good-looking, handsome, sexy, mouthwatering, hot (I could go on forever). But what did he even really see in me? I was a tomboy, hated the idea of make-up, dresses or anything remotely girly. If you asked me to choose to go spend all day in the mall or play some football, my answer would easily be. Whose team am I on?

I licked my lips, my mouth all of a sudden going dry, "um…just Lissa…and Zach, some blushing too." Okay what? Did that even make any sense? No, by the way Fangs eyebrow went sky high, and the way he was looking at me as if to say, what the hell.

Ignoring my moment of stupidity, he asked "why did you just run off like that?"

I huffed and said "I did _not_ just 'run off'… I walked off," as if that really mattered. "And it was nothing," I added stubborn.

Fang did not look convinced "don't lie to me."

"I'm not," I said too quickly.

"Max…I know we really have not known each other that long, but as cheesy as this sounds, I feel like I've known you a lot longer, my whole life really."

I can relate. I feel the same way.

"Max, tell me."

Aw, poo… I know I have to tell him and all, I was just going to postpone it as long as I can, but with the way he was looking at me, those eyes of his looking so dark and tempting, like he was seeing right through to my soul. Crap, know who is the cheesy one? _Me_! So I gave up, I walked slowly up to him, so I was under the tree too, and plopped on the grass in the shade, looking up at him I said, "Sit." He did so, sliding his back down the bark, so he was still leaning on it, legs crossed.

"Okay…." How am I going to do this? "Well…it goes something like this…." Uh…wow, this was really hard.

Fang looked at me, his full lips curved in the smallest smile, eyes bright with amusement. "Max you're not making any sense." He chuckled, warming up my insides. Aw shit! There I go with the cheesy crap again.

I speed right into, once it left my mouth, I just could not stop it felt like I had word vomit. "Right, so uh….when Iggy caught us, kissing, and got all red in face. I was a bit surprise since its _Iggy_, when the hell dose he gets embarrassed? Then I got thinking, maybe he just gets embarrassed when he walks in on a kissing couple. And, I don't know, I freaked a bit. Are we even a couple, like boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends that kiss? It was never spoken out loud. I don't know what I am doing! And I did not want to be one of 'those' girls, you know? Who has to question her relationship with the guy she likes. I used to laugh at girls who do that, it-"I was cut off by a pair of warm lips. That was rude, but I could not find it in me to care. Fangs hand disappeared under my hair, cupping my neck, his thumb rubbing small circles, as he kissed me deeper. His free hand grabbed one of my hands, lacing our fingers.

Pulling back a bit, his warm breath washed over my parted lips as he said husky. "I want be with you, call me your boyfriend, but what we have is so much deeper." He pressed his forehead against mine; eyes locked with mine, "and don't be afraid to tell me something."

I swallowed around the huge lump in my throat "And when we leave?"

"The same thing," he said before his lips found mine again. Lissa was right that was easy, and I will never ever tell her that. We were really getting into the kiss, when the worst thing happened, and it shattered our peaceful world we were in, were it was just me and Fang.

Iggy's voice,

"There you guys are Emily and Dan had me looking for you. We still have a few things-"He broke off, his eyes wide, as he took me and Fang in. We were both still close to each other, Fans lips hovering over mine, each breath he took sent tingles down to my toes, since I could feel his sweet breath wash over my heated flesh. "Shit! I did it again, didn't I?"

Both Fang and I looked at each other. I think we were both thinking the same thing. Iggy is so dead.

That was confirmed when Fang leaned back and asked, softy "Do you think anyone will notice him missing?"

"Er…What?"

I ignored Iggy, and said thoughtfully "I don't know maybe if it's to quit…"

"Uh…guys?"

"Hmm…you do make a valid point." Fang said. "We could give it a try, I grab his arms you grab his legs."

I laughed as Fang wiggled his eyebrows, nudging his head in Iggy direction.

"Okay! I'm so sorry I interrupted your….time together. It won't ever happen again."

We both looked at Iggy, who was fidgeting, and pale as a ghost. Fang made a move to stand up. Iggy yelped and ran towards the campsite shouting "Sorry!"

Fang chuckled and brushed off his jeans when he was standing, looked down at me, he held out his hand. I reached for it, and he pulled me up, but did not let go, instead he drew me in closer. My body pressed against his solid chest. His heart thumped to my own heart, like we shared one. His free hand pushed some blond stains out of my face. "You are perfect for me." He murmur, tracing the curve of my cheekbone with his thumb, "never doubt that."

Again he surprised the hell out of me. How did he know what I was thinking? Maybe it was something I just had to get used to. I smiled at him and said, "Never again,"

He smiled and lightly kissed me "we should get back to the campsite."

I nodded and said "your right."

With that Fang pulled me towards the campsite, my hand still laced with his. One thing I learned from all this, I will _never _doubt us again. Because no matter how cheesy this sound, what we have is special. I just know it by the way my heart beats for him.

Fang is my soul mate

_Forever, _

* * *

_So what do you thinks…please leave review! Also I'm sort of stuck with something, I could use the help! What other game s could you play in the wildness? _


	22. Count, SPUD!

"Count…1,2,3…SPUD!"

**Day 6, afternoon: **

**Emily POV: **

"Hey Emily can we talk…?" I looked over to see Sam fingering with the end of his blue t-shirt, a look of nervous flicking over his usual cocky face. I tucked my clipboard under my armpit, and smiled at him.

"Sure…" I said. Confused as to what he wanted. At the moment it was only us two, I had asked Iggy to gather everyone up for me, so we can start on the next activity for today. I have to say I am really going to miss everyone when it is time to go home, which will be soon. Dan was also still in our tent do something or other.

"I, uh…wanted to ask for a favor." I nodded and he continued, "I wanted to spend some time with Nudge…" here he coughed, "…ah, alone, before we go back, so I was hoping it would be okay if we went on a picnic. We won't go too far or anything." His blue eyes were downcast.

I had a huge urge to laugh at this nervous Sam, but I doubt he would be happy with that, so I held it in.

"Sure." I said. Sam looked up a smile on his lips, "Really?"

"Sure thing,"

"Thank you so, so much."

With that he ran off happily, I smiled, really he was such a good kid at heart.

"Boo." Dan breathed in my ear then.

I jumped, and yelled in fright. Dan was laughing, holding his stomach….what an 'effen jerk. I hit him in the back of the head with my clip board, and smiled when his laugh was cut off with an 'ouch' Ha… serves him right, prick. I smiled smugly as he glared at me, rubbing the back of his head, "Really Emily?"

"Yup, next time I will aim a lot lower."

His eyes went wide. He nonchalantly crossed his legs "right…so what did Sam want?"

"Oh, just wanted some alone time with Nudge, that's all."

"Is that wise, the two are teens…."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, he promised not to go far, and I trust Nudge."

He chuckled loudly, "oh and what about Sam?"

I pursed my lips "He's a guy, half the time they don't think with their heads."

I laughed as he opened and closed his mouth, most likely about to defend all males…until he realized it would be fruitless, I was right and he knew it.

We heard the kid scattered over to us, I smiled at them, ready to get this show on the road.

**Max P.O.V: **

Fang and I walked over to the group that was gathering around Emily and Dan. My hand still laced with Fangs warm one, his thumb rubbing circles on my knuckles, weird how such small things made me feel giddy.

"Okay, so I and Dan thought we could play a fun game, since today is the last day. The game we are playing is called _spud. _How you play is simple. Dan has a ball, not to soft not too hard. We will go in a full circle and give you a number, then we will form a tight circle, one of you will stand in the middle and call out a number, as he or she throws the ball in the air as high as they can. Everyone then run's except the number that was called, as soon she or he picks the ball up and yells spud, you all freeze. Then the one with the ball takes three large steps toward who they want. You then throw the ball at who you choose, the target can move any part of the body but the feet, if you miss you get a _s, _if you hit the target then he/she gets the _s_. Whoever spells _spud _first is out, we continue this until the last person stands. Clear?"

"So, it's kind of like horse just without basketball, right?" Sam asks.

Dan nodded "yup, so who wants to throw the ball first."

"Oh. I will!" Nudge yelled excited, bouncing on her feet.

Dan nodded and threw the ball at her "Okay…let's give you all a number…."

I was number four.

After everyone had a number we formed a circle around Nudge. "Okay, ready." She said. With that she threw it high in the air, yelling "FIVE!"

Everyone except Iggy ran.

Iggy ran to the ball quickly and scooped it up, yelling "SPUD!"

We all froze…

Iggy smiled as he looked around "cool."

I rolled my eyes "just pick someone."

Iggy looked thoughtful…"Well let's see, should I choose Sam for eating my breakfast bar, or maybe Fang who threaten me not to long ago. But then Max did just give me lip…" He then took three large steps towards Fang, who glared at him. Iggy crackled, and pulled back his arm, and threw it, in one hell of a move Fang curved his body to an s, the ball whizzed by, not touching Fang at all. Fang threw Iggy a smug smile.

Iggy just got an s….Ha.

"Okay I want to throw the ball this time." Angel spoke up.

We all shifted back to place, this time with Angel in the middle. She threw the ball high in the air, yelling "ONE!"

Everyone scattered, except for Joy, who jogged fast over to the ball, yelling "SPUD!"

We all went still. Joy grinned and took three large steps towards Joyce who watched her weary. It was like watching it in slow motion. Joy pulled back her arm and threw it. Joyce tried to move without moving his feet, but the ball cuffed his chest, Joyce's feet got tangled, and he fell, hitting the floor with the ball on his chest.

It was quit….then we all bust into laugher so hard we scared a flock of birds out of the tree. Joyce just lad there, feet and legs sprawled out. Joy calmed down a bit to run over and help him up. "So….you got an s…"

With that the game was on. The first two out were Joy and Joyce, not surprising considering the two always went after each other, then it was Iggy who threw like a girl, and Lissa. Leaving only me, Fang, Zach, Angel, and Sam, this round Sam was throwing the ball, as he did he called "SIX!"

That was Fang.

We all ran as he jogged over to the ball, yelling "SPUD!" in his deep voice. We all went still, Fang looked around the group until his eye landed on me, and then they lit up. Oh boy…

"Uh…Fang?"

He smiled as he took three large steps towards me.

"Aw…come one…"

He snickered, "I'm sorry Max, honey. But you got the least letters."

He was so luck I couldn't move….

Fang pulled his arm out and threw the ball. It was coming towards my head so I ducked; the ball blew my hair, but did not touch me. Ha… I smiled as I stood back up. His mouth was open. I laughed as I ran toward him, jumping in his arms, his arms wrapped around my waist. My legs wrapped around him, locking the ankles on his lower back. I kissed him, and mumbled against his lips. "I believe you are out."

Fang lips twisted in a smile, I could feel it beneath my lips. "And you're lucky I like you a lot."

I smiled, kissed him one more time, before jumping off him, because of the cat calls we were getting.

The rest of the game quickly blew by.

I had won.

Looking over at Fang who was smiling at me, from the sidelines with pride eyes, I know I won way more than just a silly game…..

* * *

_An: I'm so sorry for the long update, but I hope you like this. It took me so long to think of something to do….Please review and let me know…. _


	23. Woo The Girls

_A/N: Er…sorry about the long update, been a bit busy but hope this was worth the wait. Hope you enjoy… _

* * *

***Woo The Girls***

**Day 6:**

**Lissa POV **

"Okay, everyone take five." Emily said to us.

I swiped a hand through my hair, the suns ray's beat heavy down on all of us, wicked hot, and blazing. I am so glad we can take a break. Not that the game was bad or anything, admittedly it _was_ fun. I sucked at it, but I liked the fact that we were all laughing and having a good time, like we've been friends forever instead of a few short days.

"I won!" Max yelled, running over to me. Fang close behind her. He rolled his eyes at her back, lips curved. "I saw that." She told him.

Fang wrapped an arm around her waist, whispering something in her ear. A blush spread over her nose and flood her cheeks. Aw…that was sickeningly cute.

I smiled at Max "I know." She was good, really good. But Max was always athletic like that. I and she have shared a few gym classes together throughout the years in school. It was an easy fact that all the gym teachers adored her.

My eyes passed the pair caught, and locked on Zach. He was gulping down a water bottle. I watched transfixed as his adam's apple bobbed. My stomach fluttered wildly, a batch of butterfly's settling deep in my tummy. Stupidly I patted the flat stomach with a palm, thinking I could cut off this odd feeling that consumed me. What was wrong with me?

"Uh...I need to get something out of my tent. Be back." I quickly said. I rushed passed Max and Fang, before the two could ask. Looking around…. Zach who was just here a moment ago, but not anymore, confused I passed the tents and rounded a tree. And there he was, that feeling was back again. Just the sight of him sent me through a mess. Zach was sitting on the ground, back flat on the bark, a book popped open on his bent legs. The blazing sun spilled down on him, heightened him. God...he was so cute. Quiet as I tried to be I snapped on a twig. Zach looked up surprised. Pausing, I awkwardly waved my hand. "Sorry."

He smiled, "It's alright."

"Um...I was just-" I breathed out, "needed fresh air. Can I join you?"

"Oh. Sure," Zach shifted, leaving room for me to sit. I plopped down, glancing down at the book.

"So what are you reading?" I asked, trying to peek at the cover.

Zach's whole face went cherry red. His eyes darted down to the book, then back to me, back to the book, then again at me. He slammed the book shut and pressed it to his chest, "Nothing!"

I cocked my head to the side. Huh...? "Oh, come on it can't be that bad." I kneeled, placing my hands on the edge of the book trying to pry the book from his chest. He shook his head, not losing his grip.

I flapped my hands down to my side, batting my eyes. I said "Please…"

His long eyelashes fluttered down, lips curved. My stomach was coiled with so many emotions just then, nervous, excitement, and something else unknown. It was a feeling that I could get used to, my very own drug. As long as I keep Zach around to arouse those feelings. Zach nodded, "Okay...just don't make fun. Okay?"

"I won't," I promised. Before this trip, saying I won't in Lissa talk meant, 'Oh I totally will.' But now with Zach, I just could not see me promising him something, and then snapping that trust. How unlike me.

"Okay...uh, here." He shoved the book in my hands. I looked down. Amused, I fingered the book. The hardcover was wrapped in an old newspaper, blocking the title. I smiled, and peeked up at him.

"Go ahead, unwrap it." He said.

Peeling the paper back like a present, I tore the paper off. The titles name coming into view. I laughed quietly.

"You said you won't laugh."

Zach was reading Twilight.

I shook my head at him. "No, I'm not laughing at you." I said. "Just….I found it amusing how you tried to hide it, that's all."

Zach took the book back, saying, "My sister made me see the movie with her, and I don't know I wanted to compere the movie and the book, and according to my younger sister the book 'is the bomb'…. So yeah...that would be why I'm reading it."

"Cute, how old is your sister?"

"Thirteen and she is crazy obsessed with these." He shook the book.

I laughed, "Well yeah, it's the best. What teen girl isn't obsessed with the series?"

He smiled.

"How did you like the movie?" I asked.

He wiggled his nose, pushing the glass up. He said. "Uh…it would have been better if I want with anyone but my sister. When Edward appeared on the screen she screamed excited. And then when the bigger guy…Emmett appeared she grabbed my arm and I swear, almost tore it off, repeating 'Omgomgomg, he is so cute' over and over again."

I bust out laughing. When I managed to calm down I asked. "So…like you would have rather bring your girlfriend?"

The question was out before I could stop it. Did I even wanted to know, or cared if he had one?

_Yes._

My eyes widen. Holy shit I did care. But what does that even mean?

Zach shook his head, "If I had one…maybe." He replied quietly.

Relieved…a gush of happiness overtook my heart. The words 'don't have one' the sweetie's thing my ears ever heard.

This was so not right, but then yet I can't help it.

I wanted Zach…..

**Zach POV **

How cliché. The nerd and the popular girl.

But it could not be stopped, not even if I wanted it too.

I don't,

You could say…I've been smitten with Lissa for some time. Yes even before this camping trip. We have had class together throughout the years. The teacher would always be in the background. Lissa would usually be the spotlight for me. I always saw more then what other people would see. She was nasty to everyone and never cared at throwing mean jabs at students…but I would always see more.

She was also beautiful.

She caught my eye but I never caught hers. Even when I sat behind her in History, or the few times we ran into each other. It hurt more than I would admit. Of course I would never catch her eyes. I am the class nerd. Thriving to get good grades, always a book stuck in my face, and yes I would even go as far as 'kiss up' to a few teachers.

It was programed into me, by my father. Bad grades were a big no in my father's book. He had me reading before I could even walk. Drilling in my head over and over again, that I would fail life if I did poorly in school.

It was the reason why I'm here in the first place.

I got a C+ in one of my classes, History. When the teacher told me, I thought I heard wrong. I have never in my life done so poor in a class, and when my father finds out he would have my head. I panicked.

I hacked into the school computers changing the C+ to an A+

I was caught, and thrown into this mess. But when I saw Lissa on the bus I felt like this was more of a present, not a curse that I beheld on myself. I found it a change to finally talk to her.

Did I have the courage to talk to her? Nope. Not until the other day, and even then I did not mean to. She just looked so troubled. But now I'm glad I did.

"Hello…."

I looked up, locking my eyes on her green orbs. I blinked. "Oh…sorry…"

She smiled.

"I…I don't have a girlfriend. But um…did you see it?"

She shook her head. "I want to."

I looked away, and down at the book. Tapping my finger on the book, I asked shyly, "Do you want to?"

"Do I want to…?"

I nod.

"With you…?

Again I nod.

"…You saw it already."

Not the answer I thought I would get, but I want with it. At least I didn't get slapped.

"I could see it again, It might be better without the obsessed teen hanging on my arm screaming how hot the actors are."

She was quit, and of course I was too chicken to look at her, so I kept my gaze on the book, outlining the title with my eyes.

"Like a date?" She finally asked.

Oh god.

"Yes…I mean we don't have to call it that, it could be us as friends seeing a movie as _friends_….Just being friends."

I. Am. An. Idiot.

I slammed my eyes shut, embarrassed. Wising so badly that the ground would just swallow me whole, did it? Nope.

"What if I wanted….it to be a date?"

Say what!

This time I did look at her in, beyond disbelief. "What..?"

"Well…I don't know. I think it would be nice. I've been thinking about what you said. Maybe you are right. All these flings are so childish, maybe it is time to find the real deal, you know? And I just…when I'm around you, I feel funny, like weird."

I think Lissa just told me she liked me, in her own way that is…

I smiled "Okay, so a date. We can try it out and see what happens."

Because, who knows what well happened, after the camping trip we will all be going back home, to our lives, and to school. Am I worth the fight she would have to endure with her friends just to date me?

The only question I could not answer, but only time will tell.

**Sam POV **

I nodded at Dan to throw me a water bottle. Caching it, I uncapped it, drinking it dry. Man that was fun, the only down side was Max won, but the chick is fit. So no surprise there. Finishing off the bottle I tossed it in the trash bag.

Okay so I have some time to kill before the next game. And I know just how to use it.

"Hey, Nudge."

She jumped startled, almost falling off the log, "Oh hey, Sam."

"Can I sit?" I asked her.

She nodded and moved over. I sat. "So had fun?"

"Oh, yes. Did you?"

"I did, only sucky part was Max won." I pouted.

She laughed patting me on the knees "Sorry."

I grinned and caught her wrist with my fast reflexes, before she moved it off my knee, sliding my hand down. I locked my hand with her, twining our fingers together. Keeping our now holding hands on my knee. Nudge looked up, shocked. But didn't pull way, which was a good thing.

She coughed. "Ah…"

A laughed quietly, moving closer. "So I have this surprise, for this special girl."

Her lips parted, she asked, "you do?"

I nod. "Oh yes."

Smiling now, she asked, "And please tell me, who is this special girl?"

Rubbing my thumb in lazy circles on her hand, I said "The one who agreed to go on a picnic with me. Ring any bells?"

She bit on her bottom lip, frighten of a smile, "It does."

Pushed some of her hair off her face, I moved even closer, so my lips were right next to her ear, "Meet me by your tent tonight at nine. Okay?"

Her breath hitched, a shiver racked her body.

Success,

"Okay." She breathed.

"Everyone break is over! Gather back around!" Emily yelled.

Perfect timing, moving back, I stood, helping Nudge up. Together we walked back to the clearing.

Tonight I am going to woo my girl.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I am going to be a bit cocky, but I LOVED this one. I just think Zach and Lissa are so cute. And okay I have a tiny thing for nerds too ;)

But what did you think? Please review.

I do have another interesting game, that my friend told me about. Review and find out.


	24. The Rooster Fight

*Rooster Fight*

**Day 6: **

**Max POV: **

Can we get a drum roll….for the next game?

DUM!

ROLL!

THANK YOU!

Uh…right any who, Emily was now telling us about the new game we are playing. The gang and I are circling her, back at the clearing after our brief break. I'm kind of excited, but shhhh… don't tell anyone. I had won the last game and I am so going to win this one. I am going to wipe the floor with these pussies. Uh, yeah, that was my combative side talking.

"Okay the next game is called Rooster Fight. How you play is simple. I will draw a circle–"Emily picks up a stick and craved a semi small circle with the tip into the sand of the clearing. "–okay like that. Two of you will stand in the circle, Dan let's demonstrate." Emily garbs a frowning Dan, who was weakly protesting. The two step into the circle. "Okay both of I and Dan will have to grab our one leg, so we remain on the one foot." All of us watched amused as the both grab they own ankle, hoping to keep balance. "Okay now the way to win is to push your opponent down, or for them to leave the circle, another way is if they let go of the ankle being held."

"You ready Dan?" Emily asked, flashing him a smile.

"Uh…yeah," he replied, unsure.

Let the two roosters fight.

Dan was the first to move, hitting Emily on the side hip, but at the last second she hopped to side, Dan unexpected of the move almost fell forward, he saved himself, on tiptoes. So close to leaving the drawn circle, Emily saw her change then and bumped him with her shoulder, Dan yelped as he fell right out of the circle, his face kissing the ground. Emily laughed, and we all clapped. She placed her foot on his back and fist pumped the air, "The winner!"

"Oh man. I want to go against Sam." Iggy said excited.

"You think you could win?" Sam asked cocky.

"Yup,"

"Dude no way, I got all of this." Sam pulled up his sleeve, and flexed his arm muscles, showing ropes of muscles, "and this." He flexed the other arm, just as proudly. Nudge had her mouth open wide, drool a puddle on the ground. Well…he does have some yummy arm muscles…

"Ouch!" Sam yelled, rubbing his arm "Who the hell just threw a rock at me?"

I glanced at Fang; oh…I narrowed my eyes. He had his hands deep in his pocket. Those dark eyes wide, overdramatically, looking around with an innocent boyish face. Yup he did it.

"Sorry man, I don't know who did it." Fang said coolly.

Liar!

"Fine," he said, not caring at the moment, "Iggy let's do it."

As Sam and Iggy stepped into the 'ring' I slid closer to Fang and whispered lowly "you sure you had no clue, as to who threw that rock?"

Fang wrapped his arm around me, whispering back "and if I did?"

"Why did you?"

"Because my girlfriend was drooling over his muscles," Fang raised an eyebrow. Oops… I was caught red handed. But come on I was female after all.

Smiling I tiptoed my fingertips over the arm around my waist, "Sam has nothing on you." And that was the truth.

"Good," he mumbled, kissing my hair.

I switched my gaze back to Iggy and Sam. Fang's arm remained around my waist. I don't think I will ever not feel all warm inside when I was this close to Fang. It was just something I had to get used to. And I was fine with that.

"Okay Sam, let go." Iggy said.

I watched transfixed as the two 'battled' it out. It was pretty amusing. The both were hobbling, trying to get the other one down, but both were pretty equal. Oh wait there goes Iggy. Sam had quickly, with amazing speed, ducked down and jerked the lone ankle, Iggy screamed shrilly and landed with a thump on the ground.

"Told you," Sam said smugly.

Iggy mutely swing his legs, connecting with Sam's ankles, kicking him clean of his feet. Everyone laughed as Sam also landed on the ground in a loud thump.

"_Dude!" _

Iggy smiled smugly, standing up "I told you." He mimicked.

"Alright boys that's enough," Emily warned. "Who's next…hmm, how about Lissa."

Lissa's eyes went wide, she pointed to herself, asking "Me?"

"Yes you, pick someone to battle it out with."

Lissa blinked and darted her eyes around the group, I didn't miss the way she completely skipped over me, whatever. She bit on her lip, struggling with picking someone. "Uh…Zach," she finally said.

The boy in question looked up with a flush face. "O-okay."

The two stepped in the ring, and turned to look at each other, Zach smiled at her before the two got in position. Aw…I loved it. The two were cute. Zach was always carful with her, never pushing or aiming mean jabs, they were sweet hits. Lissa who know that was blushing, and I know she was trying her hardest to hide that tattletale blush, no such luck.

"Oh, come on Zach, stop being such a chicken, and win already, Hello she's a girl!" Joyce yelled.

"What so because Lissa is a girl, she can't win?" Joy demanded. "Max won the other game and she's a girl."

"Yeah but Max….Is well, Max." Joyce said, "That's different, she could beat up the whole football team, with her hands tied behind her back, let alone win a simple game."

Joy glared at him, then slapped him behind the head, "You. Are. So. Stupid."

I swear the two act like a married couple.

"Ouch!" Joyce yelped. "No need to hit, Joy."

A giggle had us looking back at the 'battle.' Hmm, that works, both of them lost, as Lissa was going to fall, Zach quickly circled his arms around her waist, losing his balance in the process. Zach landing on the ground with Lissa on top, cushioning her fall, she was the one giggling.

Everyone fell into quit, even Dan and Emily.

Unexpected love,

Zach was looking up at Lissa with what you would call awe, she had a similar expression.

"I did not expect that one." Sam muttered.

I think he spoke for everyone. And had nothing to do with the game.

"Um…okay whose next?" Emily asked.

"Me!" I said, grabbing Fangs hand "Me and Fang."

Fang turned to look at me "Are you sure?" he asked, smirking.

"Yup," I pulled him into the drawn out ring,

"Oh…this will be good." Sam said, grinning.

I and Fang faced each other. "I bet ten dollars on Fang!" Joyce yelled.

We both go into position, "Okay, I bet fifteen on Max!" Joy yelled.

We both shared a secret smile "No way, Fang has this." Sam said,

Let the best rooster win.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for stopping here…but I had to, I'm not really sure if I want Max or Fang to win. Hmm…Max did win the rock climbing, so It would be far for Fang to show he was manly….But then I don't know, will I guess you will have to see soon.

More reviews the sooner you will find out ;)


	25. Are Those?

_A/N: Okay…so this one is sort of short. But honestly it is most likely the best one, you got some yummy Fax in this one, and well also….hmm I think you can read on and see what I mean. _

_Enjoy…;) _

* * *

*Are Those…?*

Fang and I are equal on this playground, I knew that, _loved _that. We both had inhuman strength and speed, because of the bird genes we both carried. So this was going to be oodles' of fun. Finally I had someone who was just as strong as me, my other half. Fang smirked at me, and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

I waited for him to make a move first, he did. He tried to bump me, but I curved away at the last second. My hand tightens on the ankle, sill in a firm grip. Still good,

"Is that all you got." I taunted, laughing.

He chuckled "you wish."

I smile at my boyfriend, and then bat my eyelashes at him in a 'flirty' matter "are you really going to try to knock your _girlfriend _down." I knew that was a pile of crap. I would be pissed if he went easy on me just because of our relationship statues. Still, I wondered what he would say.

"Ha, who are you kidding Max, you and me both know you would beat my ass if I ever did go easy on you."

Aw…See, he knew me so well.

With that we went to it, the guys were cheering us on, some for Fang and some for me. I bumped into his left shoulder. The scent of Fang, woodsy, and utterly male drifted up my nose, momentary losing my forces. Why did he have to smell so dam good? As I was pulling back, Fang licked my neck. Shivers racked my whole body, as his tongue slid from the bottom of my neck to my lower earlobe.

Oh. Crap.

I jerked away. Fang had a sexy smile on his face, saying "Mmm…you taste _so_ good."

I narrowed my eyes. Oh _he_ wants to play dirty. Fine then, so can I.

"Fang beat her ass!" Joyce yelled,

"Dude shut up! Max, come on knock him down an ego!" Joy yelled.

I went for him again, bashing my shoulder against his, Fang shocked, staggered back a tiny bit, bailey saving the fall, before he stepped out of the drawn out line. He narrowed his eyes, game face on now.

_Ha! _

In a flurry of moment Fang dipped, and cuffed my lower leg with his hand, I yelped, as I lost my balance. No, no, no! I will not lose, tying as hell; I kept my hand wrapped around my ankle, blindly reaching something, anything. Fang's arm seemed like a pretty good spot, I latched onto that sucker. Nails dug into his arm, I wasn't really worried about hurting him. Calm breaths, I closed my eyes. That was so close. I looked up at Fang though my eyelashes, he was staring down at me, eyebrow raised. "Nice," he said quietly.

"Thank-"

I yelped as Fang shook me off him, this time I had no way to keep balance, I fell right out of the ring and on my butt, hard. Oh…shit.

I jerked my head up, glaring at a smiling Fang, "You….lost."

I was so going to kill him!

I jumped up and tackled him. His eyes went wide, as I slammed my whole body into him. He grunted as we both went down, me straddling his hips. "What was that _boyfriend?" _I hissed in his ear.

Fang moaned, it was bailey loud, but I still heard it quit clearly. Lucy nobody else did. Did tackling him really turned him on? Will we are 2% bird, so I guess that's not totally abnormal….

Fang placed his hands on my waist and quickly switched our position, him on the top, me on the bottom now. Okay having an equal strong boyfriend isn't always the best thing.

Leaning close so our noses were touching, he whispered "I said you lost."

Then he kissed me. Not caring we had an audience. I would have protested, but every time Fangs lips touched mine, everything around me seemed to fade away. I forget where we are, who we are, what we are, it was only me and him. He tilted his head to kiss me deeper, parting his lips. I tangled my fingertips in his hair, pulling a bit. Every dam time it just gets better and better like chocolate ice cream, every spoon fill always tasted more delicious, Fangs devilish lips was my own flavored chocolate ice cream, so tasty.

A clear of a throat had Fang and I splitting apart, breaths ragged.

Everyone was staring at us, some amused, some grossed out and a few in awed. Still I felt an uncommon blush spread over my cheeks. This is all Fangs fault, but I did attack him….but who the hell gets turned on when being attacked! Yup then, Fangs fault.

Fang slowly got off me, standing on his feet all cool like. He helped me up, a smirk graced _those _lips. Those very naughty, tasty, divine lips…

I turned to the group. Everyone was staring at us, _still._ Haven't they ever seen a couple kiss before? I crossed my arms annoyed. But…then unease sliced through my body. Nobody was looking _at me _or Fang for that matter. All eyes were over my shoulder, jaws slacked, eyes about to pop out of there head.

What were they staring at?

"Max." Fang hissed.

I glanced over at him. "Yeah…"

He nudged his chin at something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and gasped. I got an eyeful of my _wing. _At some point during attacking Fang, my white left wing must off slipped out of my t-shirt a bit. The top was in view, clear as day.

No…

This can't be happening! I've always been so careful with keeping this a secret. And now everyone knows. What are they going to think of me now? A freak? Someone who should be locked up?

Angel was the first to speak,

"Are those…?"

* * *

_GASP! _

Max's secret is finally out of the bag, how do you think everyone will react?

Review….and you will find out soon!


	26. Can you Fly?

*Can you Fly?*

"_Max, please listen, this is very importing…" _

_I looked up with childlike eyes, nipping on my bottom lip. My mommy's voice was so stern, usually her voice put me at peace, but this was a new voice. I don't think I like it too much. _

"_Yes, mommy?" _

_My mommy squatted, so she was eye level with me, placing both hands on my shoulders. "I know you think your wings are cool. And they are…but you have to promise me, to never, ever show them to anyone but me. Can you promise me that?" _

_Confused, I asked. "Why can't I?" _

_She dragged her thumb across my cheekbone, saying sadly. "Because people are afraid of things they just don't understand. I don't want you to be taken from me," tighten her grip on my shoulders, she said fiercely, "Promise me." _

"_Yes, I promise," I whispered._

I blinked the memory away, that day was so long ago, only a few days after I and my mother ran away from my father Jeb. The day was an emotional one, and I've never thought much about it, but it came zapping back to me, as every pair of eye stared at me, unblinking. I broke my promise. I had not meant to, but I did. I clenched and unclenched my fists. Nervously I glanced at Fang. His jaw was clenched tightly, a muscle below his eye twitching. I know this was just as hard for him, as it is for me.

Fang, for so many years had to keep the same secret as me. Afraid of, stinting rejection, or to be laughed at, even of being experimented on all over again. I loved him too much to ask him to come clean also. So I turned to the gaping group. "I…" I blew out a breath, the words chocked in my throat. Forcing it out, I said "yes, I have wings."

The group sill looked at me shocked, at a loss of what to say. I don't blame them. If I was so lucky to have the roles reversed, standing as one of them, listening to this. I would also have no clue as to what to say, what is there to say anyways?

"How…?" Emily asked confusion bright in her eyes.

"Um…maybe we should sit..,." I said wearily.

The still, quit group shifted. A few minutes later we were all perched on the logs rounding the left over fire, from last night. Clearing my throat, I said "I was born with my wings."

"But how is that possible?" Zach asked, pinching his eyebrows together. "That can't be possible."

"It is. My father Jeb was a scientist. His whole life was about his experiments. He was sick of the same things, and wanted something _bigger _that nobody thought before, so he thought outside of the box. 98% human and…2% bird…"

"How…did he do this?" Iggy asked quietly.

"He created some drug he pumped into a poor female, after getting her pregnant."

"Sick." Joyce said in disgust.

I nodded, agreeing. "He had met my mother, and buttered her up, dated her, drowned her in gifts, and his 'love'. So when he asked, she was against it at first, but she loved him, and did agree, she had me shortly after, the two did tied the knot, but not out of love, more out of something the two thought was right."

"Then what happened?" Angel asked quietly.

I looked down, "he experimented on me. My mom hated it, all of it. Unlike my dad, she loves me, and couldn't bear to watch any longer, we ran."

"And, your dad?" Lissa asked.

I shrugged, "we don't talk anymore. My mom won't allow it, but really he's never tried much, he did contact me before I left for this trip however, that was the first time he's called in years."

Which was odd, my mom cut all contact with him, he never tried to get custody of me witch was also wired, but then maybe, he was too busy with Fang, or some other things. I have no clue how my dad's mind worked.

"_Your dad called." That got my head to jerk up, eyes crazy. My mom was sitting casually at the table. _

"_What?" I breathed. _

"_A few days ago," she said, abstinent-mindedly tracing the cup of her coffee cup with a pinky. I looked down at my half eating pancake, not hungry anymore._

_A few days ago, she had hid that importation information for a few days. Sure, I've been mad about this upcoming camping trip I had no desire to endure. But this was huge. I haven't had contact with my dad for so long, since I was seven, there have been a few times he's 'checked' up one me, but that's all. _

"_Why are you telling me this now?" I asked, getting worked up._

"_I didn't know how to tell you," she whispered, "but if I let you go to that camping trip for a whole week without you knowing. It would of eating me up. I had to tell you. " _

_I licked my lips; my mouth feeling parched all of sudden "what did he want?"_

"_I-I don't know," she said, her head hung low._

"Can we see your wings?" Sam asked. I blinked, the memory flying away.

"Sam." Nudge hissed.

"What, you can't tell me you don't want to see them too?" he hissed back.

"Well…no, just…"

"It's okay." I crocked, standing up.

"Max you don't have to." Joy said.

I shook my head. Hey, they already know, why not go the long mile, right? I fingered the end of my t-shirt. I had a tank top underneath, and so it was no big deal. "It's fine." I muttered, tugging the shirt up and over my head. I balled the fabric in my hands, slowly turning around, unfurling the white wings. I stood stiff, as I felt so many eyes pressed into them.

"Holy cow." Someone breathed.

I shiver, felling almost naked. Until strong arms wrapped around my body, brushing against my wings, they fluttered excitedly, loving the feeling of Fang also. "You did good." He breathed in my ear. I looked up at him, offering a small smile.

"Thank you."

He kissed the side of my neck, and then said. "Now it's my turn."

My eyes widen, "What? No!" I wrenched out of his arms, spinning to look at him fully in the face, "Fang, you don't have too."

"I do." He said, cupping my shoulders, "You were so brave, putting yourself out there. I _want_ to do this, for you."

"But…Fang, you've kept this a secret for so long…" I said quietly.

Fang smiled, a tiny smile, one that had my heart beating into overdrive. He leaned close, kissing the side of my lips, "I want to do this,"

Fang turned around then to face everyone. "I have something to tell you, or…show you." Everyone looked curious. Fang looked behind over his shoulder at me, and winked, before discarding his black t-shirt. His midnight black wings lined his spin, but then he unfurled them slowly. His wings were bigger than mine, colored a purplish-black, breathtaking.

Mouths dropped open. Joyce looked the most shocked, because the two have been friends for a long time. "What…when?" Joyce asked.

"I was born with them too." Fang mutter,

I walked over to him, and laced our hands together, giving him a boost of confidence.

"I…Max's dad did this to me. He is _not _my dad, but my mom got knocked up at a young age, the rest is foggy, but I know Jeb tricked her, and pumped that 'drug' Max was telling you about into her, he took me from her when I was born."

He took a steady breath "I grew up in this place called a school, it was like a lab. He experimented on me. Until one of the lady scientist took pity on me, and stole me in the middle of the night. I've been living with her and her son since then."

"I'm sorry I never told you." He said to Joyce.

Joyce crossed his arm, looking down. "You could of told me." he said quietly.

"I know,"

Joyce was silent for a bit, finally he said. "Don't keep something that big from me again, okay?"

Fang smiled, promising "I won't"

The rest was quit however, I watched them wearily. Joyce seemed okay with this, but how about the rest? Fang was thinking the same thing, because he pulled me tight against him, ready for anything.

Then, "Can you fly?"

The group burst out laughing at Iggy's eager question. I knew then, everything was going to be okay. They all accepted us for who we really are. In the beginning of this camping trip we all were all enemies, but now we were a close knitted group.

And _that _made me smile.

* * *

_Holy cow…finally it's out of the bag, and everyone knows! So what do you think….I can't believe this is almost over, only a few chapters left…_

_But, please, please review and tell me your thoughts._

_Thank you!_


	27. Love Is In The Air

*Love Is In The Air*

**Day 6, dusk: **

Sam's POV:

"That about does it." I said rearranging the blanket to perfection.

I stood up and smiled at Emily, thankfully and with a hell of a lot of gratefulness. Emily looked around smiling to herself. "It looks great Sam. I hope you and Nudge have a great time."

After Max and Fang blew us all away with the secret of having wings, the rest of us had so many questions about it all –of course none of us have ever meet someone with actual live-sized wings. Even now, hours later, I still can't wrap my mind around it, it's so…_abnormal_. I never in a million years thought something like that was even capable. What else is out there in the world that all of us are so oblivious of? I shrugged that question off. Now is not the time to think about all of that. It is however time to woo Nudge…my soon to be girl.

When the sun had begun to sink, both, I and Emily had snuck off. She had first quickly achieved a few items from her tent, and then I and she went to find the perfect spot for this 'date'

We did.

I was full out ecstatic. Finally, Nudge and I could have some time alone, Nudge all to myself, selfish? I know. But don't get me wrong I like to be around the others too. Throughout high school, and most of grade school, I've had loads of friends, but usually they only hung out with me for lame reasons. Either because of my statues, or bunches of other bull shit, but everyone here, likes me for…will me. Even when I am being my cocky self, which is half of the time…

"We should get back." Emily said, laughing she added. "I don't want Nudge to get the wrong idea…"

I laughed too, "Yeah…"

"Boo." I breathed in Nudge's ear. She shirked, turning to glare at me, cutting the conversation she was having with Max.

"Sam, you have to cut that out." She winkled her nose all cute like. I smiled at her shrugging.

"Sorry." She knew I was anything but. It was cute when she was skittish like a kitty. I smiled brightly at her, plopping down next to her. "So, I thought we could go on our picnic now. Everything is all set and ready to go. I know I said nine, but I think we can start now, it will give us more time."

Nudge smiled eyes bright. "Okay." She breathed.

"Wow, a picnic, who knew Sam could be romantic." Max said, with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at her. Man….Fang is going to have his hands full with her.

"I could if I tried." I replayed defensively.

A few of them laughed. Hey, I could be quit a romantic guy…if I put my mind into it, or if I think the girl is special enough. Nudge was for sure special enough; I glared at all of them. My eyes locked on a pair however…Zach and Lissa. The two were sitting next to each other, quit close, in deep conversation. I was happy for them. Guiltily, I knew Lissa had a thing for me; she and I had gone on a few dates. She was pretty, and fun to hang with, but something was always missing when it came to an _us. _To her because of my statues, we were meant to be together, even though I knew her heart said otherwise, she had made it clear she wanted to be with me for as long as I can remember, but now…I think she had finally tuned in on her heart, and her heart most certainly wants Zach.

I stood then; thrusting my hand out "My lady."

Giggling she clasped her small hand with my larger hand, "why thank you."

Cat calls were shouted as me and Nudge, as we walked away from the fire. With linked hands, I lead our way towards the picnic blanket, nestled deep in the forest. Nudge gasped as it came into view. I did do a killer job. We had found a nice patch of dirt, trees rounding the area, giving us privacy. Honestly the trees were really beautiful in the semi-dark. The blanket was a quilt, with patches of farm animals, sewed into it. It was Emily's. It was the best we could do on such short notice. And then placed in the middle, to be more precise on a cows smiling face, was a brown basket with goodies. I guess Dan had a sweet tooth, which worked out well for us.

"Sam it's wonderful!" she gushed.

Plopping on the blanket, I smiled, "Thank you."

"So, we are in luck, Dan has a killer sweet tooth, so…" I popped open the lid, and took out a few things. Muffins, strawberries, and a few other yummy goodies,

"Yum," Nudge said, eyeing the food.

I smiled at her. The both of us pigged right in, after a moment, I said "so…we should talk."

Nudge nodded, saying, "I'm all ears."

**Max POV:**

"I'm going to miss this place." I murmured to Fang, lazily.

Fang ran his thumb over my knuckles, "Me too." He admitted softly. "But, maybe later, after school we can go on another trip like this, a bit longer too."

Later…?

I really like the sound of that. I know Fang said he was in this for the long run, but still hearing it, made me shiver with excitement. I tilted my head to look at him. After Sam and Nudge left to have the 'picnic' Fang and I made an escape. We found a nice area where the both of us were lying down, out legs were popped up on a tree trunk, heads next to each other, looking up at the dark blue sky, close to turning to an inky black.

"Yeah?"

"Of course, anything you want."

I smiled, looking back up at the sky. Boy, how lucky could I get. Fang was perfect for me…like my other half. I never thought something like this existed. But now feeling it…and having Fang in my life, I do believe.

"It's really nice out tonight." I said.

"Mhm…" Fang murmured sleepy.

I turned towards him, placing my clasped hands under my head. Fang smiled, glancing over at me.

"Fang…are you mad at me, for…" I took a deep breath, gazing my eyes over his wing tip, which is now peeking under his shirt "For, my dad being the one to give you wings?"

Fang looked away from me, thoughtfully. I was watching his face, trying to read his emotions. No luck, Fang is like a closed book, he had so much going on inside, but the outside was just a hard cover.

Finally he answered, "At first…I was a tiny bit."

I sucked in a breath.

"But, it was no fair to you. You never asked for any of this, _we _never asked for any of this. I had no right to be mad at you, just because it was your father."

Fang paused, I waited.

"And… to be honest, I don't know what I would do without my wings. The wings are a part of me."

Softly, I said "Me too,"

Our eyes locked then. Fang's dark eyes swept over my face. Stopping on my lips for a fraction of a second, and then moving to my eyes again, he then blurted. "I love you."

* * *

_A/N: HE SAID WHAT!_

_Sooo…Fang tells her he loved her. I think we are all thinking the same thing…_

_AWWWWW…._

_But, please review and tell me what you all think._

_Thank you…._


	28. Heated Marshmallows

*Heated Marshmallows*

**Max POV:**

_HE LOVES ME!_

My mind was a screaming mess, jumbled and chaotic. Fang had confessed he loved _me_, and I had no idea of what to do about it. My brain was split right the middle, one side telling me to flee like a coward, then the other telling me to man up, and tell him I loved him too. Hell, I had no idea what I was going to do, and looking at Fang I could tell he had not plan to tell me that. His dark eyes were wide in surprise, an emotion I am sure he is not accustomed to, lips drawn open, an uncommon blush, snaking around his ears.

I sat up, still pining him with my unsteady gaze, the quite night air around us was suffocating me, closing in, the both of us not sure what to say. I could feel the flee side of my brain pressing into the confidence side. Already my wings were twitching with the urge to fly out of this situation; I don't give a flying hell if I was wearing a shirt, locking my wings in. I would tear it to pieces to get in that sky, away from this.

Quickly I stood up, snapping Fang out of his daze. Before I could go anywhere, Fangs arms were coiled around my waist, securing me, my back pressed into his hard chest. "I don't think so." He breathed in my ear.

"Let me go!" I said, twisting in his arms, mad as hell he cut into my escape plan. It was a fruitless attempt. Fang was just a bit stronger than me, stupid male strength.

Fang turned me around to face him. I struggled to get free, but he was not letting up. "Max look at me." Refusing him, I still tried to get free from his arms, he then shouted "GODDAMMET LOOK AT ME!" His voice bellowed around us, his deep voice echoing.

Shocked I looked up at him, my limps falling silent. Fang was staring at me, dark eyes flashing, nostrils flaring. His lips were drawn in a tight line…he looked like a dark angle, as half of his face was hidden in the shadows, spookily playing across his handsome face. In a softer tone, that still had a hint of steal, he said. "Don't run from me."

Fang kept his hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer, he buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. "Just don't run from me…I'm sorry, so sorry." His warm breath washed over the shell of my ear, and my neck, scorching my insides. I felt calmer now, a lot calmer. Having Fang close to me helped a bit, I also realized I wasn't the only one freaking out here, Fang was too. He had just admitted he loved me out loud. He was afraid of rejection, and putting his heart out on the line. And hell, we've only known each other for about a week no less, how could you fall in love so quickly? But it was possible I knew that; I had falling in love with Fang in only a week.

With courage that just surged through my body, I said softly. "I love you too."

Fang went stiff in my arms. His breath hitched. Pulling back he asked, "Are you…sure? I…" He licked his lips. "I don't want you to say it because you think you have too."

"I'm sure Fang." I said quietly.

Fang blew out a breath, then kissed me on the forehead, "Hell I was so scared. I know it's so soon, but just being here with you, it just flew out. I didn't want to scare you off. I was so freaked I would lose you right after I just found you." He admitted.

Softly I kissed his lip, murmuring "You won't ever lose me. I love you."

"I love you too."

We sealed the deal with a deep kiss.

**3POV:**

"_GODAMMIT LOOK AT ME!"_

Iggy jolted, the marshmallow he was heating over the fire, flying off the pointy end, and right into his lap. The half-flamed gooey, puffy treat, sizzled in his lap. Iggy yelped, hoping of the log, swapping the marshmallow off him, trying to crease the pain. "Crap! It hurts!" he yelped, dancing around the campfire.

Everyone burst out laughing, watching Iggy wiggle about yelling in pain.

"Dude, I got you covered!" Joyce yelled, hopping up with an uncapped bottle of water. Joyce quickly splashed the water at Iggy, emptying it completely. Iggy blew out a breath as he felt the rich coldness hit the sudden sweltering patch of smudged marshmallow on his jeans.

Iggy looked down frowning "Great now it looks like I have cum and piss one me."

The group howled in laughter as true to the fact it did look like that.

Angel the calmer one asked through light chuckles. "Who was that anyway?"

"Oddly…it sounded like Fang…" Zach mused…

**Sam POV: **

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nudge asked, popping a strawberry in her mouth. I watched enhanced, as some of the red juice's coated her plump lips, she slowly licked it away.

"Uh…well, about us. I guess."

Nudge raised an eyebrow, saying "Funny, mostly guys hate the 'talk'."

We do…

"Well, yeah, but we should get this out of the way." I told her.

Nudge sat taller, cleaning her hands with a napkin "Sam, how do you feel about me?"

Surprised I stared at her, not beating around the bush with this one. I was quiet as I thought that over, I knew I liked her…a lot. Truthfully, I was a bit afraid. I've always swore of relationships, but with Nudge I wanted to see where it would go.

"I like you a lot…but." I ran my hand through my hair. Shit I feel like I don't deserve my balls after this confession. "But…I'm kind of scared. My parents have a really rocky marriage. Hopefully the two had loved each other at some point, I don't know. But over the years, the two just stay together just because they think it's the right thing to do. No love involved. The two even have people on…the 'side'. So when it comes to this-" I swept my hands between the two of us "-it freaks me out."

Nudge nodded slowly. "The reason you're a player."

It was said as a fact, not a question, still I said. "Yes."

"I like you to Sam. But when we go back to school, are you going to be able to deal with your friends not accepting me?"

That was my main concern. Nudge wasn't a part of my circle, so my friends were never going to accept her, no matter how much she makes me happy. But…really I don't care anymore. When school is done, and we all graduated, it is highly likely I would never keep in touch with anyone from that circle. It was pointless to care what the lot thought. Before this trip I would have thought differently. But now, I realized being what I am in school has no link to what I am going to be outside of school, out in the real world.

"I don't care about them." I told her softly.

Nudge searched my face, thoughtfully. "What about other girls?"

"I don't want other girls. I want you." I said honestly.

Nudge was quite for so long, a ball of nervous dropped in my belly like a stone. What if she turned me down? I don't even want to go there. This was the first time I have ever dropped my armor, and stood nude in front of a girl. Getting rejected will sure leave an ever living cut deep within me, one that won't heal.

"Okay." She finally said.

"Okay…? Like okay you will give this a shot?" I asked wearily.

She smiled at me, nodding. "Yes, I like you Sam, and I am going to trust you, and give you and me a shot. But please don't crush my heart." Ending the statement, a plea entered her voice.

I took a hold of her hand, drawing her closer to me "You can trust me." I mummer softly

I leaned across the short distance, our lips touching softly. Right then and there, I knew I made the right choice.

* * *

_So what did you think? _

_There will only be two chapters left, sadly._

_I am sort of having a bit of a problem with how to end it. I have it written two ways. The first way is them leaving and the end for good blah, blah they live happily ever after…but the second way I have a way to leave it open so I can make a second story with this group… with a bit more action too. I just felt I have more to it…like Lissa and Zach's relationship. Or if Sam can be man enough for Nudge and forget his demons, or has anyone got a feeling a relationship between Joyce and Joy was harboring…one of those hate/love things. And then there is Fang and Max…?_

_Angel seemed pretty quiet to herself too…wondering what was up with that…_

_But I will leave it up to you. Tell me what you think…please it would help a lot._

_Thank you! _


	29. A Bit of Memory's

A Bit of Memory's:

**The last night, nightfall:**

"So who else is going to miss this place?" Nudge asked, sticking her marshmallow over the roaring fire, the gooey white turning black.

After Fang and I had our time alone, we had rejoined the group, and so did Nudge and Sam –both had goofy smiles on their faces. Everyone was now roasting marshmallows, talking and goofing off.

"I am." Iggy said sadly.

"So am I." Zach said "And to think I _really _did not want to come on this."

Sam laughed and said "I think we all felt that way."

Everyone agreed to that. I know I was dragging my feet when it was time to go on this camping trip, but now I was going to miss it a lot. Who knew?

"We had some good times too." Angel said.

Sam burst out laughing then. Iggy just went cheery red, from his neck to his blond hair. I glanced at Fang who looked just as confused as me.

"Wait, what happened?" Lissa asked also confused.

"Nothing." Iggy said quickly, "Nice night out, hmmm?"

"No changing the topic." Joyce glared at Iggy, he turned his full attention to Sam "Okay tell us what happened."

Iggy groaned, sticking his head between his parted legs. "I hate you Sam."

Sam shook his head, before explaining. "Okay so this happened the other day. I don't know where you all were, but me and Iggy got bored so we went exploring in the woods, anyways Iggy really had to go to the bathroom. So you know we found a decent tree for him. I had turned around as he went, then all off a sudden Iggy stared screamed bloody murder. Freaked out I turned to see what the hell was wrong with him-"Here Sam stared to laugh too much so Iggy had to finish, embarrassed.

"Uh…I guess a squeal wasn't too happy with me pissing on the tree, so he attacked me…my pants were still around my ankles too."

"Oh man…" Joyce said through chuckles "How come all this happens to you Iggy?" he laughed.

I laughed too, now that was a gold prized question. Iggy seemed to always find things to happen to him. He was the class clown….

"Shut up." He grumbled, and then piped up "Yeah well Sam had a wet dream the other night!"

We all fell into silence.

The crickets sung.

I looked over at Fang, who was shifting in his seat, weariness on his handsome face.

"That's very…nice." Joy said, not sure what to say to that.

"Who was the star?" Joyce asked Sam laughing.

"Shut up." He said glaring at Iggy now.

"Dude, that is just sad, you're a man now should you be having…._those?"_

Sam ignored us, twisting his stick around his fingertips, the marshmallow nothing but a crispy ball now. I could see he was thinking of ways to destroy Iggy.

"Okay, okay." Angel said. "Not too long ago, a spider went down Lissa's shirt."

Lissa shivered.

Nudge giggled saying "Now that was funny, she did this weird dance thingy, and we had no clue what was wrong. All she was gasping was: Oh. Boobs. Legs. Bite."

Everyone cracked up at that one. Hell, where was I when that one happened. I glanced at Fang…oh right….one of our 'make out sessions.'

The rest of the night we all shared our memories here late into the dark.

* * *

A twig snapped under my foot, it was quit. The only noise was my breathing and the girls walking close. The night was beautiful tonight. The wind was calm, the moon was to its fullest, a waxy yellow oval, balancing in the inky sky. It was as if the wild life new tonight was the last night, so decided to give us some slack.

We found the boys.

"Hey." Fang breathed next to me.

I smiled at him and took his hand. The group stared to approach the dark frost. We stayed silent so not to wake up Dan and Emily. It was defiantly past our bed time.

We continued to stride through the woods. Finally we found what we were looking for. The wall cliff that we rocked climb, yesterday both Zach and Lissa found a way around the climbing, a trial roped around the cliff. We followed them, and climbed higher, higher.

At the tip of the cliff, I looked around "Beautiful," I mummer.

Nudge walked towards the one side of the cliff. "Hey look it's the lake."

All of us walked over to her. We glanced below. True enough, the lake was below. Huh? How come we never noticed that?

"Wow." I said, laughing.

"Max I dare you to jump." Iggy said,

"What? No." Fang said before I could respond.

"Oh come on, it's safe, not too far down. No rocks." Iggy said.

I thought about it. I guess I could. He was right. The fall was not too high….and hello I have wings, the height is no problem. And there were no rocks floating about, so I won't hit my head on anything.

"Okay,"

Fang growled. I wasn't sure if that was at me or Iggy. But it was _sexy._

"Me too then," Fang said, stripping out of his black jacket.

I smiled at him then looked at everyone "How about all of us jump?"

"Uh…no," Lissa said.

Surprisingly Zach was the one who spoke up "Lissa come on, it won't be too bad…live a little."

Lissa slowly shook her head, grabbing his hand, "Fine."

Sam clapped his hands "Let's do it then."

Everyone got in one line, holding someone's hand, so we were all in a linked chain. "Okay on a count of three, okay?"

Everyone agreed.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

We all jumped.

Shoring up, we all screamed. But it felt so good, I haven't been in the sky in a week, and this comes so close. The wind whipping my hair, the feel of freefalling rushing through me, I loved it.

We all hit the cold water, laughing. The splash loud in the still night, I turned to Fang who kissed me on the lips.

That night we all played in the lake that stared so many moments for us, late into the night.

* * *

_One more chapter to go…._

_Dam, I don't know how to feel about that…defiantly sad. _

_Please review, it might make me feel better._

_Thank you!_


	30. Epilogue

_A/N: So this is the end, I had so much fun writing it….and had plenty of amusing spelling mistakes too…;) _

_Thanks to everyone that spent they time to read and review for me throughout this FanFiction. _

_Now here is the end to Camping Trip of A Life Time….._

* * *

**Epilogue:**

I took a deep breath, looking down at the dusty gray step, before me. Well this was it, time to tail it back home. I felt pretty crappy about that, like part of me belonged to the wild. Weird, how I refused to go on this thing in the beginning of the week, begging my mom to have mercy on me… _only a week._ It felt way longer than that.

"We will come back." Fang reminded me.

I nodded and jogged up the bus steps, the others close behind. I plopped on the cushioned seat, sliding against the window so Fang could join me. Fang with a grim look, slid in next to me, our legs brushing. The bus driver put the bus in drive and we left. I felt a tug in my heart, jerking the heartstrings like a tight string to a violin. The farther the bus drove, the tighter I felt. I really well miss everything about this place.

"Can you crank up the air conditioner," Sam hollered at the driver.

"Can't, the thing is jam." He replayed in a deep voice.

Sam groaned.

I rolled my eyes, and stood "I'll open my window." I told him. I griped the ledge of the top of the window, sticking my thumbs in the black slots to pull. It took a bit of strength to pry the thing open. Cool air whispered over my skin, once I managed to wrestle the thing open. I smiled, that smile turned into a frown, I blinked a few times in disbelief. Outside the window was a beast. Roped of muscles with dark brown fur coated the arms, legs, chest…everything. Scarlet red eyes glared back at me, a snout with long carrot sharped teeth jutted out was curled into a sinful snarl. Spouting from the back were artificial black wings. The wings looked glued to the back almost, not real like mine, but awkwardly stuck.

I had no clue what it was.

And it did not belong outside my window…

The ugly beast bumped against side of the bus, rocking it. I screamed and backed up, falling into Fangs lap. His warm hands gripped me steady, but his eyes were out the window, wide with hidden fear and bitter anger. The bus was bumped into again. I scrambled off of Fang.

"What is it?" I asked.

Fang shook his head, hastily climbing out of the seat, far away from the window. The bus swayed under another brutal hit. The bus went chaotic then. The bus swaying with direct hits, wavering on the street, everyone was screaming, and trying to find safety in the small, cramp bus.

"Guys," Fang whispered softly. No one heard him. He repeated it a bit louder. Everyone choose to ignore it this time, blinded with terror.

"GUYS!" Fang shouted, anger dripping in his tone. Black eyes glared at the group.

Everyone fell silent, looking at Fang. "Max," he tuned to me, "They….look…don't they look…?"

_Eraser's…_

I knew what he was trying to say. And he was right, just one thing did not add up "The wings?"

He shook his head. "No clue." He whispered. The bus jolted again. This time I ran up to the bus driver, checking on him. The bus driver's hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white, his body hunching over the massive wheel. One hand griping the front seat, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

The bus swayed, knocking me into the seat. I gripped the cushioned pad of the seat with both hands. I screamed as the bus zoomed off the road, and towards the heart of the woods. We ran over rocky bumps, the bus driver jerking around the trees, preventing crashing. I hit my head against the window, as yet another hit blew to the bus.

All of sudden all was quiet.

The bus stopped. The hits from outside creased.

I pushed myself up, rubbing my head, wincing. Fang ran to me, gripping my arm. "Max!"

The bus driver stood then, turning around. He pulled the cap off, showing a face

Never before did I feel like the world around was going to crash in on me.

Never before did I feel like I was to spur barf all over the place.

Never before did I feel like my heart was going to explode out of my chest.

Because standing in front of me was my father…

"You're not going anywhere. No one is."

**The End…or is it?**

* * *

_AND THAT IS THE END OF MY STORY *SOB* _

_O.O….I bet no one saw that one coming. To leave it like this or add a part two…Let me know…_

_Review!_

_Thank you. _


	31. How could you?

_Hey everyone I'm so sorry if most of you thought this was an update. I do have a second part coming very soon called 'The Last Trip'. The two chapters are already up, just to get a tiny feel on how you like it. I am working on it however. So if you haven't had a change to take a look please do._

_The real reason I am writing this author's note is because I very recently got a review that I really didn't like. Reviews are meant to give the authors feedback, and there thoughts on how the piece is. Not everyone is going to like your story. I get that. In a review you would tell the author what you think, and how you could change it to make it better, maybe the spelling can be worked on, the plot or the grammar. That's fine. I like it when someone is honest. It helps me become a better author. _

_BUT what is not right is to tell me how I ruined my story by all the spelling mistakes, and then call me a bitch –oh and then to go die in a hole. So if your reading this, I wanted to let you know that was a pretty crappy thing to do, and if you had a mean thing to say, you could of let me know who you were, instead of doing it anonymous by using __**Fuckyou, **__like a wimp.___

_A lot of authors have a problem with grammar, and spelling, the reason they have other people look it over before it gets published. This site was supposed to be fun and let me do something I love to do –write. I was never planning on getting any piece on Fanfiction published of course. _

_So next time you are going around on someone's story, and decide to write a cured review, just DON'T, and grow the hell up._

_Sorry to the others who have been with me throughout this story. I have come to the end of my rambling. But please check out my second part to my story. _

_Thank you!_


End file.
